


Truth or Dare

by VeroniqueLeNoir



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-04-25 19:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 41
Words: 73,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14385522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeroniqueLeNoir/pseuds/VeroniqueLeNoir
Summary: Hermione's growing up fast and if her friends knew how fast, they just might be a little jealous. Or possibly disturbed...Sirius has been alone inside his head for far too long. When he meets his godson's best friend Hermione Granger for the first time, he finds that he is highly impressed with her wit and her courage and it was evident that she had grown to love Harry and would die for him...He had once shared a bond like theirs once upon a time. Still, she reminded him of a perfect yellow rosebud, on the verge of blossoming in the cold snow and he had never forgotten what she did for him, aiding his goals toward freedom.Two years later, the Fifth year Gryffindor Prefect has returned to his doorstep having grown up a great deal and he learns very quickly that the rose has bloomed...far beyond his wildest imagination...And it's well known that Sirius Black has always possessed a wild imagination...Sequel to "Gleaming Fierce"© 2017-2018 Véronique le Noir ALL RIGHTS RESERVED





	1. 1

She had run all the way from platform 9 3/4 and stood in the middle of platform two at King's Cross Station and realized that she had missed her parents' train; it had been the last train of the evening and she would have to wait for the next Chunnel rail to Paris. Disgruntled, Hermione Granger made her way to the information kiosk hoping that someone would still be available to assist her. As she approached, she saw the closed sign and looked at the hours: 6:45 AM to 8:30 PM. She glanced at her watch and saw that the time was 8:37. Tears filled her eyes and she pulled her trunk behind her as she listened to Crookshanks share his unhappiness and meow mournfully from the confines of his carrier as well as the stale Christmas music being piped through the speakers. She looked out the large windows and saw that was raining hard outside and stopped by one of the many gift shops and purchased an umbrella for her walk toward The Leaky Cauldron. Hopefully, she would be able to let a room for the night. She made her way through the crowds toward the side street where the old pub was located and walked the pavement toward the heavy oak door and opened it, closed her umbrella and stepped inside. She looked up and her heart sank as she saw at least a hundred people milling about the pub. She approached the bar and flagged Tom the innkeeper, down.

"Excuse me Tom?"

"Happy Christmas, Miss Granger! How are you?"

"Thank you Tom. I've been better, thanks. Would you by any chance have any available rooms for the night? My parents train left without me and I'm stranded here in London until the morning."

Her face fell when he frowned and shook his head. "No my dear, I'm terribly sorry. We're completely full up. I don't even have any students boarding over that you could room with."

She closed her eyes and nodded her head. "Alright, thank you." She turned on her heel and headed for the door, with no idea where she could go.

"Miss Granger, wait!" Tom came from around the bar and approached her, wiping his hands on a towel, then slinging it over his shoulder. "Perhaps you should inform the Headmistress of your situation? I'm certain that she could come up with something?"

Hermione shook her head. "There is no one there save Professor Snape and Mister Filch and if you please, I will sleep in the alley before I contact one of them!"

Tom smiled and nodded. "I understand, but you're--"

"I'll be fine. I have one other place that I can try. Thank you though."

"Alright," he said uneasily. "You take care!"

"I will. Happy Christmas," she replied as she opened the door and was assaulted by the cold air.

She knew that she didn't have enough money to hail a taxi for home, so she headed for the closest place that she knew she would be able to stay; where, if she was lucky, she might even be able to get a hot meal...Number 12 Grimmauld Place.

She quickly left the Leaky behind her and then passed King's Cross station, as she walked along the pavement, pulling her heavy trunk behind her. She was damp from walking the rain and had felt the temperatures dropping. Soon, she was walking through a light snowfall and she pulled her muggle coat tighter to her as the snow had grown thicker and heavier. She had dropped Crookshanks off at the boarding kennel, where at least he might enjoy his holiday being pampered. Within forty-five minutes, she was standing in front of the hidden entrance to the Headquarters to the Order of the Phoenix. Looking around in all directions, she withdrew her wand and tapped on the wall of the building three times and stepped back, still keeping an eye out for anyone who might come her way. Moments later, the house row home came into view and she opened the door and walked inside, where she heard loud heavy rock music blaring from downstairs...at least someone would be inside and she knew that it most likely was Sirius Black and that he'd be alone. She inhaled deeply; he was cooking something that smelled wonderful and she left her trunk at the front door and approached the back of the house, removing her coat as she walked along the narrow corridor.

"Hello?"

She laughed as she heard Sirius's voice raised in song and realized that the man could actually sing. Kreacher eyed her from the top of the second story landing and he stomped down the stairs.

"Hello Kreacher," she said pleasantly. She had no reason to be pleasant; in fact, she was quite unhappy and quite chilled from her long walk through the streets of London. "Would you please tell Sirius that I'm here and that I need a place to stay?"

"Filthy mudblood! Tell him yourself," he spat.

"Rude! Fine, I will!"

As Kreacher insolently moved past her, he _accidentally_ cracked her ankle hard with his broom stick and caused her to cry out. He then looked at his broomstick and realized that he had broken it; the end of it was splintered and he cursed at her; he was only silent when they heard Sirius's voice raised in alarm.

"Hey! Who's there!"

"Sirius! It's me, Hermione Granger!"

Sirius flew up the stairs with his wand brandished and fury in his eyes as if he had been expecting an ambush. When he saw that she was seated on the step, her hand was clasped at her ankle and his face softened. He looked past her and saw that she was alone, then returned his wand to its holster at his hip. "And what brings you to my humble abode might I ask?"

She relayed her adventures in the long corridor and watched as his face showed more and more sympathy for her misadventures. Only when she told him about Kreacher's attitude and that he had purposefully hit her with his broom and he noticed the piece of broken broom stick nestled at the baseboard behind her, did his features darken.

"Oh did he now," he fumed.

"Yes, I'm sorry but I thought you ought to know."

He nodded. "Mmm. Let's have a look at your ankle, shall we?"

He knelt down and pulled off her shoe and then her soaked sock. He saw that her ankle was already quite swollen and red at the area of impact. He also saw a few splinters of wood that needed to be removed as well. Sirius breathed in deeply. "This needs ice," he said.

"You think so?"

He nodded. "Mmhmm. Come on," he said and he placed his arm beneath hers and helped her hobble downstairs toward the kitchen and sat her down at the closest chair to the entrance. He knelt down and removed her sock and saw dried blood at the area of impact. "Damn it, I'll need tweezers to get this wood out. Fuck."

"Does it look bad?"

"Not all that bad. I've certainly seen worse, but we're not talking about me. I'm so sorry that he did this to you, Hermione; don't worry, I'll get with him. I've got something upstairs that will take care of this. Stay put, I'll be right back." He pushed a plate of fresh oatmeal and raisin biscuits toward her and invited her to help herself as he trotted up the stairs to the bathroom where his first aide kit was located.

"Did you make these?"

He stuck his head out of the bathroom and into the corridor. "What!"

"I said, did you bake these biscuits! They're quite good!"

He trotted back down the stairs and smiled. "I did," he said. "Bet ya didn't know I'm a wiz in the kitchen, did you?" He knelt down and sat on the floor Indian-style and placed her foot gently into his lap and went to work pulling out the splintered wood. He knew that he would have to keep her engaged so that she might not feel the pain so keenly...it was going to hurt.

She smiled and chuckled nervously. "Well, _oww!_ "

"I'm sorry Pet," he hissed and then looked into her eyes. "You were saying?"

"Oh yes. Well, obviously you are a wizard, as I am a witch and yes we are in the kitchen, and so..."

He looked up at her and raised his brow as he wiped off the blood that had already begun drying with a clean, wet cloth.

"Erm, what I meant to say was, _no, I had no idea_."

Sirius barked a laugh and shook his head.  She thought his eyes positively twinkled when he genuinely laughed...perhaps it was how his nose wrinkled? What ever it was, she thought him quite handsome and wondered why it never occurred to her before? As he cleaned on the wound, he blew on it and she felt far more comforted than she had wanted to; he did the same with the antiseptic and when she hissed, he grimaced and whispered his apologies. He then reached into the little basket and pulled out a muggle bandage and held it up. "Tada!"

She laughed and watched as he tore the paper, and pulled it apart gently and removed the little plastic bandage. He peeled the paper from one side of the bandage and placed it on her skin. He noticed that she shaved her legs and he smiled. He didn't think that many witches did that, although he wished that they did. He placed the other half of the bandage on her ankle and then placed his hands flat on his thighs and looked up at her, then smiled finally. "All done," he said. "Now that wasn't so bad, was it?"

She blushed. "No, not at all. Thank you."

"You're quite welcome. Say, have you had any supper yet? I realize that it's a bit late."

She shook her head.

He nodded. "Ah. Well, you're certainly welcome to share my supper with me. It's just a simple roast of beef, potatoes and peas, fairly simple really. I'm afraid I don't have any pumpkin juice, or ah, anything else you might like. But I've got coffee and tea and," he lowered his head and his voice, "as well as all manner of liquor, ale and wine in the cellar, none of which _you_ can have."

"Why, because I'm under age?"

He stood and held out his hands for her as he shook his head, pulling her up. "Nope."

"Why then?"

"Because you've got a bleeder. It needs to clot properly and alcohol will do nothing for that."

"Oh yes, that's right. It thins the blood."

"Exactly." He smiled and nodded.

"So, if I weren't injured--"

"You could have what ever you wanted. Providing of course, that you didn't let slip that I let you have it."

"Oh, I would never tell!"

His smiled turned into a mischievous grin. "I thought as much."

He had helped her to a better seat near the oven where she could keep warm as she saw that her school uniform was soaked through as well as her hair. He suggested that she take a hot shower and get warm, then by the time she was finished, supper would be nearly ready. He turned to the icebox and withdrew a few pieces of ice and placed them in a clean towel and positioned it gently on the swollen side of her ankle and she breathed in sharply. Once again, he hissed and muttered his apologies.

She agreed and moved to hobble up the stairs only then realizing that she had to hobble up at least two flights just to get to where the bedrooms were; he followed behind her with her trunk, keeping a respectful distance between them. He closed his eyes tightly when he finally noticed just how short her skirt actually was and when he did open his eyes, he was very nearly on her as she had stopped on the stairs to remove her shoe as it had become tight on her foot due to the swelling. He realized that his face was very nearly beneath her skirt.

"Ooh! Sorry!"

He craned his neck to look up at her. "Uh huh." He chuckled when he saw that her face had turned scarlet. "Never would have pegged you for yellow and pink flowered knickers," he said. He pulled his head back, lifting the fabric of her skirt and caught a glimpse of her rounded bum. He exhaled quickly and tossed the hair back that had fallen into his eyes.

"I usually wear white," she confessed.

Sirius nodded and looked away.

"I'm sorry! You really didn't need to know that, did you?"

He shook his head and licked his lips and then pulled them inward and finally looked up at her. "No," he said. "But since you mentioned it, I always pegged you for solid colors, probably white? Or perhaps, pink? Or possibly powder blue or lilac? The flowers don't suit you at all."

"Sometimes," she offered.

He nodded. He thought it refreshing that she was mature enough to engage him in a personal discussion, the topic being as silly as it was.

"What color are your shorts," she asked brazenly.

He looked up at her and grinned as he leaned on the handrail, still holding on to her trunk. "Who said I wear any?"

"Oh."

"Haven't for a very long time," he confessed as he smiled unashamedly.

"Since," she began and ended in a whisper as she leaned in, _"Azkaban?"_

He shook his head and looked into her chocolate-brown eyes. "No, longer than that," he said.

She eyed him hard and tilted her head.

"Since I was sixteen. You see, the less I have to worry about with regard to clothing whilst performing the animagus charm, the better."

"That's a long time," she said.

He nodded. "Yes it is."

"Makes perfect sense though."

He nodded again and smiled. "Yes it does." He winked his eye. "And while I'd love nothing more than to chat you up on the stairs about the color of your underwear and the non-existence of mine, I do have a roast in the oven. And besides, your trunk is getting quite heavy."

Her face turned scarlet. "Oh yes! Of course! I'm sorry, Sirius!"

He nodded. "Of course. It's all right, 'Mione. No harm done."

Hermione continued to hobble up the stairs, pulling her weight up with the handrail and Sirius followed with her trunk. She arrived at the top of the staircase and moved so that he could pass her; she had no idea where he would put her for the night. He set the trunk down and reached into the front pocket of his jeans and withdrew a set of keys.

"You know, I feel very much like a bloody inn keeper! This is a lovely room and believe it or not, it's actually clean as well. Tada!" he said as he opened the door, feeling the cold air instantly.

She laughed at his banter and he reached in and flicked a light switch on the wall that operated the oil-lamp sconces on the wall above the fireplace mantle that lit instantly creating a minuscule bit of light in the large room. He produced his wand and lit the fireplace. He picked up the trunk again and walked it into the room and then cast lumos to light the bedside table lamps. Together, they created a warm comforting glow to the room.

She entered the room behind him, hopping on one foot and he looked down and grimaced. "Oooh. It's really swelling up. Damn it." Placing the trunk down, he held out his arm for her to take and he led her to the bed to sit down. When she hopped to turn around, she lost her balance and reached out for his other arm to steady her, only to lose her balance again and she fell onto the bed, taking him with her. She blinked her eyes at him as he looked into them and smiled.

"If only you were ten years older," he whispered to himself.

"What?"

He shook his head. "Nothing." He rolled over next to her and leaned on his elbow, pointing out a tasseled cord by the fireplace that rang a butler's bell down in the kitchen and he instructed her to ring it when she was out of her school uniform and into something more comfortable; he would be up to fetch her and help her back down the stair case. His body was right up on hers and she felt the stiffened bulge through the fabric of his jeans. He seemed to pay no attention to it and so she pretended not to notice. Finally he stood up and pulled her into a sit on the edge of the bed. She glanced at the zipper of his jeans and looked up into his gray eyes.

"I'm sorry," she said again.

"You know what? I swear that if I hear you say, 'I'm sorry' one more time, I'll turn you into a brandy snifter, fill you up and drink you dry."

"I'm--I _apologize?_ "

He rolled his eyes and shook his head, grumbling a half-hearted growl. "Ring the bell," he said, pointing. He chuckled as he shook his head and left her to her privacy.

Hermione peeled off her damp clothing and lay it all across the fireplace screen and then opened her trunk and withdrew the first nightgown she came across; a pink baby doll adorned with satin ribbon and white lace that had been newly purchased for her trip. It was fairly short and left very little to the imagination, but it was all she had brought with her. She wondered if her mother had made the purchase on purpose or if it was because she merely thought it was very feminine and quite pretty? She tossed it on the bed and withdrew her housecoat and slippers. After removing her socks and her bra she hobbled over to the screen and placed them there as well. She looked down at her underwear and decided to find something that would be more comfortable, since he had mentioned the flowered print. She donned the nightgown and a fresh pair of clean white bikini-cut underwear and hobbled toward the cord and pulled on it. She turned and donned her housecoat and pulled it tightly around her body and secured it with the fabric tie. She had only slipped her feet into her slippers, when he knocked on the door.

"Yes," she said.

He opened the door and stuck his head in. "Ya decent?"

"Quite," she replied.

He shook his head and laughed. "Damn! Missed it!"

She fought a grin as he entered the room and held out his hands to pull her up from the bed. Forgetting his own strength for a moment, he pulled her up a little too quickly and she fell into him. He stepped back, only to step forward again to steady her. They were so close to one another, an amoeba wouldn't have been able to slip between them.

"I say Mister Black, is that a wand in your pocket, or are you simply happy to see me?"

He raised his brow. "Yes," he said truthfully.

She smiled. "That's nice," she said sweetly.

"Indeed," he whispered.

"Is it bad that my ankle burns?"

He nodded. "Yeah," he said quietly. "Let's get you down stairs. Unless you'd rather stay up here?"

She grinned. "And would you stay up here and entertain me with some of your stories then?"

"I could," he said. Then he frowned. "But then our dinner would burn. Also too, wouldn't be appropriate. Would it?"

"I suppose not," she said. "And I'd hate for your dinner to burn."

He moved to stand next to her and took her hand in his and placed it on the back of his neck and wound his free arm around her waist, then practically carried her from the room to the stairs. As they stood at the top of the steps, he realized that while he relished the touch of a female's hand at the nape of his bare neck, they would most certainly fall the entire length of the stair well. "Put your arm around my waist," he said.

"You could just levitate me down?"

He looked sideways into her eyes. "Where would the fun be in that?"

She nodded and giggled. "Right-o, you're the boss!"

He nodded. "Uh huh. Don't you dare forget it."

They made it to half way down the stairs when Sirius' foot stepped on the hem of her housecoat and after he released her to steady himself, she sighed hard.

"Oh bother," she said and pulled off the housecoat and tossed it to the bottom of the stairs.

He glanced with appreciation at the sight of the slight cleavage the garment provided him and he felt the air leave his lips. "Oh Hermione," he whispered. "I really wish you hadn't done that."

"But we both would have fallen," she replied.

"That's not what I'm talking about," he continued as he moved to stand on the steps before her. "Don't you have any long tee shirts with you, or perhaps pajamas with pants? I know you have them."

"Not with me," she said. "Those things are at the Weasley's. Mother said that she has new winter clothes for me and to pick only this. I wasn't even supposed to bring my dressing gown, but I did anyway."

He nodded and closed his eyes. What he really wanted to do was to touch her...it had been so long since he had touched a woman; he had to remind himself that she was but a young girl of fifteen. He breathed in deeply just once and opened his eyes to look into hers. "Stay right here," he said as he gently squeezed her hands.

"Where are you going," she asked.

"I'll be right back," he replied.

She nodded as he moved past her and ran up three flights of stairs and returned with a long sleeved flannel shirt that had been his when he was her age. It would provide enough coverage so that he might not be so easily distracted.

"I'm going to take you to the dining room and when I leave to bring up dinner, I would appreciate it if you kindly change into this please?" He held out the shirt to her. "I do still have some of my old pajamas, but they're far too big for you. They're too long, you see and under the circumstances, well, it's bad enough that we'll have to roll up half the sleeves just to get to your wrists. I daresay that you wouldn't be able to walk at all."

She nodded her head as she looked into his eyes. He shifted his weight and moved a bit closer to her. He could smell her perfume that masked her true scent and since Padfoot heightened that particular capability, he was easily aware of it.

"I must confess, it's been a very long time since I've been alone in the company of a female. _Any_ female. And truth be told, I've always had a bit of a soft spot for you, 'Mione."

"I understand," she replied quietly. She took in a quick breath and opened her mouth to speak, but he placed his finger on her lips and found them to be quite soft and he bit his lower lip.

"Don't say it," he whispered as he raised his brow as he stared at the little bow that was her mouth. He looked into her eyes again.

"I won't." She shook her head, her warm breath reaching his finger, then his wrist and the rest of his hand. His ring finger and his thumb traced the line of her jaw as if they had a mind of their own.

Finally, he came to his senses and he tagged the tip of her nose with the same finger and smiled, then winked his eye. "Come on," he said quietly.

His loins burned as he placed his arm around her once again and helped her down the stairs and to the dining room. He pulled out a chair from the table and sat her down gently, then handed her the shirt and her housecoat.

"I'll return shortly."

"Alright thank you," she said quietly.

"You're welcome," he replied.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus returns from abroad and Hermione has a train to catch

Unbeknownst to either of them, Remus had returned home early and crept stealthily down the corridor so as not to awaken Misses Black's portrait; like Sirius, he hated everything about that painting and did not wish to raise it's ire; he inhaled the aroma of the roast that Sirius had prepared and felt comforted; it felt good to be home. He prayed that Sirius wasn't pissy drunk only because he wasn't up to engaging him in an argument. As he walked past the dining room, he thought he saw movement just inside the door and pushed the door open to find Hermione pulling the nightgown over her head, the barely lit room creating an alluring glow to her nearly naked body and found that he could not pry his eyes from the lovely vision. The fireplace behind her created the perfect backdrop with which to study her by. Although she was not facing the door, he could easily see the gentle slope of her hips and the silhouette of her firm breasts and her high, rounded buttocks and long shapely legs. He blinked his eyes and felt the air escape his lips as she lifted Sirius's shirt and slipped her arms through and buttoned up the front. She cuffed the sleeves and sat back down as she awaited her host. Remus cast a levitation spell silently and moved back toward the front door, opened it and closed it again, this time, making a bit more noise as he walked back up the corridor.

"Who's there," she asked as she hurried to button up the shirt.

Remus pushed open the door. "Hermione? Is that you?"

"Yes," she replied.

He smiled and walked into the large room. "What a lovely surprise! What brings you here?"

She smiled brightly as having seen him. "Hello Profess--erm--Remus! Sorry!"

She relayed the events that had lead her to be in the company of Mister Black and she lowered her head and closed her eyes, prepared for the tongue lashing from her former Professor that was surely to follow. She trusted this man almost as much as her own parents. Any thing that he would have to say to her, she would surely take to heart.

Remus nodded thoughtfully. "Yes, he's still quite handsome and rather desirable I would think," he said. "And he's been alone for far too long, that's a fact."

"So if I asked him, do you think--"

"Don't you dare play with him like that," he whispered crossly as he approached her, shaking his head as he pointed his finger at her. "His mind is as brittle as the finest china that's been frozen and his feelings run deep. They always have. It's bad enough that he fancies you. You should see how his face lights up whenever he receives a letter from you."

Her eyes widened. "His face lights up?"

He nodded. "Oh yes, they mean the world to him and if you hadn't been one of my most gifted students, I might have taken a fancy to you as well. You're intelligent and gifted, and you've grown up quite a bit in the two years that I've known you and somehow, you've managed to blossom into a lovely young woman. And you know," he said chuckling, "he could teach you some glamour tips--you'd be far easier on the eyes that you are now. No, scratch that. No one would leave you alone--how would you get any studying done!" His eyes ran the length of her body, to her legs and finally to her ankle. "Best get off that foot," he said pointing then pulled a chair out and assisted with propping up her leg on the chair. She found it awkward to sit like that, but her ankle did feel better. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to let him know I've returned home. Your virtue may very well remain in tact after all, Hermione."

"Remus?"

He stopped just shy of exiting the room and he turned his head. "Yes?"

"If I were seventeen?"

" _If you were seventeen,_ I daresay that you and I would not have had this conversation. Nor would I get any supper! But as it is, you're barely sixteen...Sooo....There you have it."

Hermione realized that she had been plenty warm and didn't need that hot shower after all. Remus realized that the tables for he and his friend had come full circle...He realized that he was now the protector and enabler as Sirius had been to him in their youth. And how many times had Sirius come to his aid...

Hermione heard a metal pot hit the floor of the kitchen and Sirius's voice raised in annoyance as well as Remus' apologies for startling him. She couldn't make out what they were saying as their voices were hushed, but she assumed they were talking about her.

Soon, Sirius and Remus returned with dinner and placed it at the end of the large table. Sirius had thought that Hermione might like a Pimms and presented her with a very diluted drink for her to enjoy with dinner. Remus popped the cork of an aged bottle of burgundy for he and Sirius to share and poured the glasses as Sirius plated the food. She found it thoughtful that Sirius had brought up a fresh ice pack for her and had secured it to her ankle for her. He looked up into her eyes and smiled as he secretly sighed to himself, having realized that seeing her in his own shirt was far more dangerous than seeing her in the lingerie.

As they enjoyed the small feast that Sirius had created, they engaged in small talk. Remus had asked how her studies were going and she inquired as to his travels and they talked about the varying provinces in France. Sirius relayed that his family had often traveled to France when he was a child, but that he remembered little to nothing about their trips abroad. Remus confessed that his parents never took him anywhere except to the next town over whenever they moved and so he enjoyed his travels abroad and said that he wished that Sirius could accompany him, if only to get him out of the house.

Finally, Remus finished the contents of his wine glass and stared absentmindedly toward Hermione's empty plate...he wasn't actually looking at anything in particular, merely a fixed point in front of him. Sirius touched his arm gently and suggested that he head up to bed before he planted his face on the table. Remus nodded and said something unintelligible, causing Sirius to chuckle as he lifted Remus to his feet and bid her good night on his behalf.

She remained behind to see if Sirius wanted assistance cleaning up the dinner dishes, thinking that he might refuse any assistance, which was exactly what he had done with a smile. He helped her to her room and gave her another fresh ice pack for her ankle; fifteen minutes on and fifteen minutes off he had said. He left her alone to her thoughts and she lay down beneath the warm blankets and stared in the darkness at the ceiling.

She was nearly asleep when she heard him climb the stairs and stop by her door to listen in only to move on seconds later. She was unsure how to tell him that had only realized that she was actually in love with him and she was not merely experiencing a teenage crush. An hour had gone by and she finally plucked up the courage to go to him and tell him how she really felt about him and if she played her cards right, she would show him.

She removed her panties so that in the heat of passion they wouldn't get lost in his room somewhere for someone else to find. Then she had a thought: she had no idea where he slept...She took her wand from the bedside table and walked to the door and listened and hearing no movement from the other side, she quietly opened the door and cast a show me spell to find where in the house, Sirius was presently located. She managed to climb three flights of stairs to a dead end landing. There were two doors, one to the left and one to the right. She looked to the left and saw a golden nameplate: _Regulus_ _Arcturus_ _Black_. Hermione understood that this was the name of his younger brother who had passed away years earlier. She slowly turned to the right and saw another nameplate: _Sirius Orion Black_. According to her spell, he was behind this door and she knocked quietly and once again, hearing no movement or other noise of any kind, she opened the door and peeked in.

The narrow room was nearly pitch black from lack of light; even the street lamps barely shown in through the curtains. Casting the lumos spell, she walked in and closed the door behind her. She called out for him in the loudest whisper she could muster: _"Sirius--"_

She heard a very quick, "wot?"

She chuckled because it almost sounded like a grunting noise. "Are you awake," she whispered.

This time, she heard no response and she approached the window and pulled back the curtain to cast a little bit of light into the room. She turned to find him sprawled out in the middle of the bed sound asleep and she smiled when she looked at his face; he was completely at ease...there was no worry, no pain, no aggravation, no anger present. She sat on the edge of the bed and noticed a lock of his hair was lying over his cheek and she tenderly moved it with her fingers and he grabbed at her hand hard and twisted it as if he meant to break it bringing her closer so that she was very nearly lying over him.

"Oww," she said as quietly as she could and he bolted upright.

"What the hell-- _Hermione?_ Is everything alright?"

"You're hurting my wrist," she said quietly.

"Oh sorry about that. Old habits, I suppose." He released her immediately. "Usually I swing," he said in a very low monotone voice. "Are you alright? Do you need something?"

"I didn't realize you were asleep. I remember you saying that you have trouble sleeping at night."

"Usually, I do. Why are you awake?"

"I couldn't sleep."

"Why not? Too quiet?"

She chuckled and smiled. "Perhaps a little. It's just that you seem bothered a bit earlier."

"I was," he replied. "Quite bothered actually."

"My apologies," she said and she heard him chuckle. "Still, I wanted to return your shirt." She unbuttoned the very last button in the middle that held it together and it slid off her shoulders due to its large size. Catching it with a fluid motion, she held it out to him.

"Oh. No, you keep it," he said.

With the scant light from the windows, he could see that she was naked. "Are you certain?" She thrust the shirt in his direction, still holding it in her hand.

He sat up and swung his legs over and sat at the edge of his bed and slowly, his hand moved to retrieve the shirt from her delicate hand and she inched closer and stood between his legs. "Mione, are you _sure_?"

"Yes please take it," she said.

"The shirt or you?"

"Yes."

She released the shirt and he looked down at it and then looked back up at her. He tossed the shirt on the bed. "If you insist," he said as his hands touched the outside of her thighs and moved up toward her hips and around to her bare bottom, easily lifting her from the floor, setting her on his lap.

"I do, yes," she said as she wound her arms around his neck.

"You don't have to do this, you know?"

"I know," she replied. "But I want to."

"I suppose I'm giving you a chance to back out. I've always had a soft spot for you, I think that's fairly obvious and I--"

"Do you always try to talk girls out of wanting to make love to you?"

He chuckled and shook his head. "No," he said.

"Well then, shut up and kiss me," she replied.

"Yes, ma'am!"

"That's better," she said as she feathered a tender kiss on his lips. She pushed him backward to the bed breaking the kiss; reaching beneath his pillow, he grabbed his wand and lit a single candlestick and looked up into her eyes, hoping that this was not a game she was playing...he would bide his time. After all, it wouldn't have been the first time he had been tantalized in such a manner, but he really did care for her and she really didn't seem the type.

He pulled her down toward him, her long hair cascading around their faces and when his lips met with hers, he felt her entire body sigh over his as his hands caressed her back. She moaned and closed her eyes.

"Are you a screamer," he asked.

She opened her eyes in surprise. " _What?_ "

"Are you loud?" She had to think a moment and as a shy smile played across her lips, one did on his as well and he nodded. "That's me as well."

"Silencio," she asked.

"Definitely." He cast the silence charm on the room and placed his wand beneath it's resting place beneath his pillow and then withdrew it again. "And protection?"

She sat up. "Do you always talk this much," she asked

"No, I'm usually incredibly non-verbal," he said half laughing. "It's just that I am attempting to accomplish two things here."

"And they are?"

He leaned up on his elbows. "Well one, since we've never been erm, _together_ , and you've quite honestly caught me unaware, I'm trying to cover our bases so to speak. Normally, all of these preparations would have been taken care of well in advance. You see?"

"And two?"

He breathed in deeply and looked to the side and hesitated to speak.

"You're afraid I'm going to change my mind?"

"Something like that. I mean, honestly Mione. Think about it? You're a lovely, bright, resourceful and thoughtful young lady and I'm--I'm--just--"

"You're enigmatic, thoughtful, affectionate, incredibly resourceful, generous, kind-hearted--"

Sirius laughed out loud and shook his head.

She playfully glared at him. "Let me finish, please?"

"Oh okay, dunno what you have to say, but go ahead, give it a go, by all means!"

"Brooding, explosive, and a serious pain in the ass to most people--"

"Ohhhh, here we go! Let's have it!"

She playfully swatted his chest, then her expression turned thoughtful again. "And you can be quite loving--I've seen it. Look, I've given this a great deal of thought. I don't do anything, what is it that you say, half-assed? You can ask Remus and Harry about that."

"I just might do that," he said.

"Go ahead. I also know you're lonely too. Well, so am I and I'm afraid that I've fallen in love with you. I thought it was merely a school girl crush, but after what you did for me this evening, the kindness that you have shown me--and I can't imagine you doing that for Ginny, or Tonks, even--"

Sirius's face scrunched up. "Well, they're both _relation_. But truthfully, if either of them had come to me injured, I would do whatever it took to make them comfortable."

She nodded and raised her brow as her body stiffened up slightly.

"Wait," he said leaning up again. "Did you say that you're in love with me?"

"I did, yes."

"How long have you felt this way?"

"A little over a year."

A luscious warmth fell over his entire being as he let that sink in. "But I'm so much older than you, Mione. Old enough to be your father."

She nodded and rolled her eyes. "I am aware of that. Mother said--"

_"Your mother knows!"_

"Shhhh! Yes I tell her everything. She said I should tell you and let you decide. I suppose I've been waiting for just the right moment. Perhaps this isn't it after all, but it's too late now," she said. He closed his eyes and she moved to climb off of him. "I understand," she said quietly as tears filled her eyes. "You don't want me."

His eyes opened wide. "I didn't say that," he said as he placed his hand over hers and turned toward her. "I just don't want you to get hurt. I think it would be the final nail." He sat up next to her.

"The final nail?"

"Yeah. In my coffin. I'd die before I let you get hurt." He reached out and cradled her face with his hands. "You see, when I said earlier that I've a soft spot for you, well, I was, I was lying. A bit."

_"A bit?"_

He nodded and he gazed deeply into her eyes. "Yeah. Truth is, it's a bit more than that. A lot more actually and you've no idea how much I want you--for a long time, I've wanted you. I have always thought you were off limits, you know? I mean, come on! You're my godson's very best friend for God's sake, you know--closer than Ron! I mean, Harry talks about you all the time and I thought that perhaps he fancied you and then if I were to come between the two of you, that I'd always be the one to step aside, only I don't want to step aside and--" He saw the tears streaming down her cheeks. "What? What is it?"

She almost laughed. "Oh my god! The thickness in boys doesn't go away, does it?"

He shrugged his shoulders and shook his head. "Sorry darling, I'm afraid not."

"And you can't bring yourself to say it, can you?"

"What, that I love you too?"

She nodded.

He smiled and drew closer to her. "I just did," he whispered as his lips touched hers and he held on tightly to her as if his life depended upon it. "Why don't we just lie here and if it happens, then it happens."

"And if it doesn't?"

He grinned. "Well, now that we both know how we feel about the other, I just might take you in the kitchen come the morning. You see, Remus always likes to sleep in late after a trip. And he loves banana hot cakes with sausages. They're quite the pain in the arse to make and he won't come down until he smells them cooking."

"You're joking," she said.

"No ma'am, I'm not."

"So why are you telling me this?"

"So that if it comes to pass, you won't feel like we have to rush. I'm afraid that I like to take my time you see? Had a girlfriend once who called me the Marathon Man."

Hermione nodded. "Marathon Man, hmm?"

He nodded. "Yes ma'am."

She unsuccessfully fought off a grin and she turned away and crawled up toward the head of his bed with feline grace as he watched and inhaled deeply. He joined her and spooned his body toward hers and wound his arms around her kept watch over her as she slept.

Armed with new information about her, he listened to her breathing as she slept peacefully. He could almost taste her scent as she rolled over and lay flat on her back and raised her arms above her head. He decided that he wanted to know how she tasted and lowered his body from hers and positioned himself between her legs and drew closer and ran the flat of his tongue against the inside of her thigh and again where her pelvic bone met with her thigh and then finally along her nymphae and she arched her back and moaned in her sleep. He looked up and saw that she was still sleeping and flicked his tongue and caused her to gasp quickly. He stopped momentarily and then duplicated the same movements and she lowered her hands and ran her fingers through his hair and pulled slightly and he smiled. Finally and without too much work on his part, she raised her hips and he tasted the flood of her orgasm and cleaned her until there was no more.

He lifted his head to look at her. "Good morning," he said in a low voice.

"Oh my god," she said. "Is that what I have to look forward to?"

He grinned and then chuckled. "Perhaps. Probably. I like doing it. Surprise!"

"I like having it done," she said as she stretched and sat up as she leaned up on her elbows. "So you like surprises, do you?"

"Sometimes, why? Are you thinking of reciprocation, Miss Granger?"

"Perhaps. Probably," she said. "Still want to take me in the kitchen," she asked.

He raised his brow.

"I swear, if you don't take me right now, I just might scream bloody murder."

"Go ahead. There's a silence charm on this room, don't forget," he replied and then ran his tongue over his teeth, still tasting her.

She pouted and crossed her arms. "Fine," she said as she looked away. "I'll never pen another letter to you."

"Never?"

 _"EVER,"_ she pouted, crossed her arms tighter over her breasts, causing her cleavage to deepen and fell back toward the bed and turned away on her side.

He rolled her over, returning her to her back and inched up her body and kissed her belly. "Oh come on now, no brooding please. It's so beneath you."

She leaned up on her elbows and looked him in the eye. "No, no, it's okay. I understand. You're _tired_ now. I get it! You're an _old_ guy after all and you need your rest. Really, it's okay."

Sirius grinned. "Well, it's a proven fact that I always fall for the smart-arses! Hermione Granger, I am impressed! Truly!"

"Then get up here before I change my mind," she said as she returned her head to the pillow and he crawled up toward her.

"Yes, ma'am, on my way!"

He slid into her easily and found her to be a snug fit and he moaned with the greatest pleasure when she clamped her muscles onto him. He stopped his movements long enough to ask her how she wanted him...soft and slow or hard and fast. She replied with a breathy, "yesssssss."

"You've got it, Sunshine," he said smiling.

Sirius took his time pleasuring his new lady, learning what she liked best. Finally, when he could stand no more, did he drive himself into her, and while he was aware that there was a pillow beneath her head, he did hear it hit the headboard several times. Only when he finished, did he remember that they didn't get to talk about protection from pregnancy...he was certain that she didn't want a child and he hadn't thought about having children until then.

"How are you doing, Sunshine?"

"Mmm, that was lovely," she said. "However--"

He looked deep into her eyes worried that he hadn't really lived up to her expectations. "Yes?"

"I really do need my brains, Sirius," she said smiling. "Can we not bang my head on the headboard so much?"

He grimaced. "Sorry about that," he said. "I suppose you don't want me to shag your brains out then?"

"No, It's all good, I kind of liked it actually," she confessed.

"Well then, we'll just have to keep practicing until I get it just so, huh?"

"Yes," she said and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him to her for a deepened kiss.

If she were ever asked, she would have classified their very first kiss as almost reserved, but it took only a few seconds until the lingering kiss became lustful and wanting. It wasn't evident that Sirius hadn't been with any one for a very long time and she found him to be a gentle and thoughtful lover, a true gentleman...absolutely nothing like Francois, the boy from France who she had seen several times while on her family's trips abroad. She realized that she would have to stop seeing him as she didn't want to have two lovers simultaneously; her heart wasn't meant for two. The boy was just that, a boy and Sirius wasn't. He was somehow _gifted_ ; was it from experience or because he truly cared for her? She didn't know, but she dreaded telling each of them about the other though and wondered how she was going to go about it.

The morning sun shone through the curtains as Hermione opened her eyes to find that Sirius was spooned to her loosely, his hands clasped with hers. She gazed at his hands and the long graceful-looking slender fingers; they were the hands of a pianist and she wondered if it had been he who played the piano in the front room of the house once upon a time.

She rolled over in his arms to nuzzle him and kissed his neck as he stirred. "Good morning," she whispered.

He said something unintelligible in his sleep and moments later, opened his eyes and smiled, realizing that the previous nights events were not some incredible dream, a fantasy that would play out in his mind and plague his brain for weeks on end.

"Is it morning already?"

"Mmhmm. Sirius, I need to tell you something," she said.

"What's that?"

"Well," she began hesitating. "There's a boy in France--"

He nodded his head and smiled. "Ah."

"His name is Francois, he's eighteen and he's a muggle."

"So he's been your teacher?"

She nodded. "Yes."

"So, you're going to see him?"

"Yes." She chewed on her lower lip.

"So why are you telling me this now?"

"Because I don't want us to have any secrets. I'm going to tell him that there is someone else. Someone that I have cared for and am in love with, for a long time. And that I want to be with him."

"So you're going to break it off with him then?"

She nodded. "The problem is that he said that he had something very important to talk to me about."

Sirius nodded. "Perhaps he wants to marry you?"

"Oh god, I hope not. He doesn't know I'm a witch. He only knows that I attend a boarding school in Scotland."

"So that's why the no secrets thing?"

"Yes. It's been quite difficult to keep it from him. I don't think he would take it well."

"But you haven't actually told him?"

"No. We're not allowed to, remember," she replied.

"Yeah, there is that."

Sirius seemed to be taking all of this in stride and she felt relieved.

"I suppose I should be heading down then?"

He raised his brow.

She blushed and giggled self-consciously. "What I meant was that I should be returning to my own room."

He grinned. "I know very well what you meant, Miss Granger," he replied, chuckling silently.

She hesitated. "And I really do have to use the loo," she confessed. "Then I should get a shower and be heading to King's Cross Station. I do have a train to catch--"

He nodded. "Ah yeah," he said quickly. "Right, the train. France. Frankie boy. Would you fancy one for the road," he asked.

"It's a Christmas holiday with my parents," she said dryly. "If I didn't know better, I'd say that you are jealous."

"I'm not jealous."

"Mmhmm. So you want to have another go Mister Marathon Man?"

"I don't suppose you've the time, is that it?"

"That's it exactly.." She laid her head on his shoulder. "I can try to slip away on the weekends, if you'd like."

"What I'd like, I can't have," he said beneath his breath ending in a whisper.

"What's that," she asked leaning up on her elbow and looking into his eyes.

"I'd like for you to remain here," he admitted.

She smiled. "I still have school you know. For two and a half years at least, and that's not counting University."

He nodded. "I know, but you asked." He sighed hard and sat up and turned toward her. "I reckon this was a bad idea?"

"No, don't say that!" She reached out and touched her fingers to his chest as she opened her mouth to speak again, only to stop herself short.

"What," he asked. It was clear to him that she was torn as to the correct course of action.

"I want us to be friends first."

He brushed her hair from her eyes. "It's a little late for that now, isn't it?"

"I don't think so," she replied. "I think we can be very good friends."

"But what if I don't want to be your friend, Hermione?"

"I don't want a relationship based on sex alone. That's what I have with him. I want more. So much more."

"What if I can't give you more than that? I can't very well show up to Hogwarts and take you out for dinner and dancing on a Tuesday night, now can I?"

"No, I suppose not," she whispered.

He shook his head and smiled. "No."

"I should probably go," she said.

"Yeah," he said. "You probably should." He rolled over onto his back and stared toward the ceiling in silence.

Hermione sat up and swung her legs off of Sirius's bed and stretched. Sirius turned his head and watched her arms curl as she stood on the tips of her toes. He shot out of his bed and wound his arms around her waist and lowered his face into the crook of her neck and kissed her tenderly.

"I want you to understand that I am not angry. Alright?"

She turned her head and nodded.

"I'm a little disappointed that you can't stay, but I understand why you have to go. And you should go. Your family is awaiting your return to them." He breathed in deeply. "And I will do the same. Come back when you can. It's not like I'm going anywhere you know?"

She smiled and nodded again. "I know. And I'm sorry."

"Hey, now what did I tell you about that, aye?"

She nodded her head remembering the comment about the brandy snifter. "I know." She turned toward him. "And I look forward to it."

"It's a date then," he said grinning. He moved in front of her and took her hands in his. "Look, instead of using the front door to gain entrance to the house, there's a gate around the back. At the back of the building, there's a door that leads to the wine cellar which is directly below the kitchen. You've been in that wine cellar, so you know the layout. Muggles can't see the door but it's configured that you should be able to. It's always unlocked, in case I have to make a quick get-a-way and I've no wand. Use it. That way you don't have to use magic and compromise yourself or this location. Alright?"

She nodded.

"Okay, good."

"Oh my god."

"What," he whispered.

"You've just made me your secret keeper."

"Yes."

She turned quickly and wound her arms around his neck and held him tightly and she felt tears stinging her eyes. "Thank you," she whispered.

He pulled away slightly and lifted her face to his. " _Thank you,_ " he said.

"I thought one had to write it all out," she said.

He smiled. "There's all kinds of magic you haven't learned about, my love," he said. He cast his eyes toward an old muggle wind up alarm clock and his smile quickly faded. "What time does your train leave?"

"At 8:35, why?"

"Shite! You've got _roughly ninety minutes_."

"Oh damn it all!"

She moved toward the door of his room and reached for the tarnished silver door knob.

" _Head's up, Granger_ ," he said as he threw his flannel shirt at her, hitting her in the face, startling her...it was such a Sirius thing for him to say and such a Sirius thing to do; she should have expected it. "You might want to cover up. Your room is directly across from the loo don't forget."

"So it is," she said grinning and she trotted to his bed and crawled on the mattress and he moved to join her and wound his arms around her and held her close. "I do love you, Sirius. I'll return as soon as I can."

"I love you too, Darling. I'll see you then. You go and have the best Christmas ever!" He kissed her quickly and gently pushed her away. "You had best get a move on," he said urgently. She nodded and made her way to the door as she threaded her arms into the long sleeves and opened the door.

"Happy Christmas, Sirius!"

She stepped through the door way quickly closing the door behind her.

Sirius sat alone on his bed and held his head in his hands wondering why he had reciprocated the affections that she had shown him. The insurmountable loneliness that he experienced on a daily basis was certainly no excuse. He was a man more than twice her age and any relationship they may have would have to be kept in the strictest of confidences.

No one could ever know...

_No one would ever understand...._

"I am such a bloody fucking arsehole."

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione leaves for her train

Sirius roused himself out of his bed and memories of the previous night filled his head as he smiled unashamedly and he shook his head, then stared at his reflection in the mirror on his wall.

"Well Black, in for a penny?" He shrugged his shoulders and dressed for the day.

He thought the least he could do was to prepare a quick breakfast for her; something that she could take with her...she didn't have time enough to eat a proper breakfast. He also didn't want her to walk to Kings Cross Station, it was a long walk on a good day; no doubt there'd be icy walkways and with her injured ankle, she would no doubt be doubly vigilant. He made his way downstairs and into his father's old study and opened the wall safe that was behind a painting of a chateau in France that belonged to the Black family; he thought that he'd like to visit there again one day; sometime soon. He grabbed at a small well-worn satchel and unzipped it and withdrew fifty pounds in muggle currency. He stuffed the bills in the back pocket of his jeans and zipped the satchel and returned it to the wall safe and secured it again. He swung the painting back to it's original spot and left the room, heading for the kitchen. He spied Kreacher on the stairway and glared at him.

" _You_ are in a world of hurt. How dare you injure a witch! You are certainly going to pay for your transgressions," he growled. "You will never insult her or harm her in any way again whilst I live. Do you understand?"

"Kreacher humbly begs--"

"Shut up! I don't want to hear your apologies nor anything else you have to say right now! Go clean all the crystal in this house _properly_...I want to see my reflection! _MOVE!_ "

Kreacher bowed low to the floor and headed up the stairs for Misses Black's portrait.

He met Hermione at the top of the stairs. "Good morning, Kreacher," she said pleasantly.

The aged house elf averted his eyes and hung his head.

"Fine, have it your way," she said and slowly eased her way down the staircase. She heard the radio playing in the kitchen and smelled bacon cooking and more importantly, coffee brewing.

Hearing movement at the kitchen door, Sirius turned his head and smiled. "Hello Sunshine--how's your ankle?"

"It's still tender, but the swelling is all but gone."

He smiled and nodded his head. "Good. Have a seat."

"I really don't have the time--"

"You've got plenty of time for a cup of coffee and you'll be taking this along." He pointed to the skillet. "I've taken the liberty of hailing a taxi for you, so you can relax before you leave. You _will_ make your train on time."

"How did you do that!"

Sirius busied himself turning over the bacon pieces. "I erm, _borrow_ the neighbor's telephone line sometimes. I'd have a line installed, but this place doesn't exist in the muggle world. My father made certain of that."

She smirked as she poured two cups of coffee; one for herself and one for Sirius. She held it out to him.

"Thank you," he said in a low voice and turned toward her and raised his cup in salute. "To your good health, Miss Granger."

She smiled and bowed her head and then raised hers. "To my gracious and generous host, Mister Black."

He bowed. "You are most welcome." Then he laughed.

"You should really ring the dispatch back up and cancel the taxi, I can't afford it, Sirius. Thank you, but I can't. I didn't bring enough money with me."

"Oh! But you can!" He reached into his back pocket and produced the money and held it out to her. "Here. Take it. I want you to upgrade your seat so that you can elevate your foot. It'll keep it from swelling again."

"Thank you Sirius, but I can't!"

"Why the hell not! Don't insult me, Hermione--take the goddamn money!"

"I'll pay you back. I promise," she said.

He glowered in her direction as he turned the bacon one last time.

"Or not." She rose from her chair and approached him and stood behind him as she wound her arms around his waist and leaned her cheek to his back and sighed. "What am I going to do with you?"

He chuckled. "Oh, I can think of several things," he replied suggestively.

"Mmhmm?"

"Unfortunately, you don't have the time for any of it," he said.

"No, I don't. Sadly."

She drank her coffee and glanced at the morning edition of the Daily Prophet as he continued to prepare her breakfast sandwich. Remus had been roused by the smell of the bacon and eggs and wandered downstairs sleepily and Sirius and Hermione eyed each other.

"Remus! You look like like death warmed over! Get back upstairs to bed! I'll bring a tray up!"

He eyed the coffee pot wearily and pointed to it. "Coffee," he grunted.

"Fine. Fix yourself a cup and take it up. I'll be along directly. I'm just preparing a little something for Hermione to take along with her on the train."

Remus nodded. "That's lovely." He turned toward Hermione. "How's that ankle dear?"

"Much better, thanks," she replied as she smiled. Her eyes returned to the paper. "Oh look, Flourish and Blotts has the new astronomy series on sale! I'll have to tell mother!"

"Why don't you let me get it for you?"

"Sirius, it's expensive!"

"There you go, insulting me again!"

She shook her head. "Nooo!"

Remus's eyes shifted between the two as he sipped on his coffee and his blood ran cold through his veins and he sighed. Then he smiled. "Hermione have a lovely Christmas, and commend me to your _parents_ ," he said as he grabbed her hand and squeezed it gently.

Remus released her and eyed Sirius for a moment. While he had his back to Remus, he could feel the stare of disapproval. Hermione looked up at him and smiled. "Thank you Remus! I'll be sure to tell them that you said hello!"

Remus nodded and smiled, then looked to Sirius. "Hotcakes with bananas and sausages before I faint please," Remus said with a resigned look to his face as his gaze shifted toward Sirius.

When Remus rounded the banister on the second landing toward the third floor, Sirius looked Hermione in the eye. "He knows."

"Is he angry? I can't tell?"

"He doesn't approve but he's not going to say anything about it. It's not his way. No, his way is more drawn out and painful. I think he's a sadist at heart!"

"Sirius, that's awful!"

Sirius chuckled and nodded his head. "Yeah." He looked at his pocket watch. "You should get going. Your taxi will meet you at the corner. Your trunk is still upstairs yes?"

"I packed a light bag," she said as she held up a large looking handbag.

"Well that means that you'll have to erm... _return_." A handsome smile slowly came to his face.

"Oh damn it all," she said as she grinned and sighed happily.

He rounded the table as he placed her breakfast sandwich before her and kissed the top of her head. "You definitely _are_ the brightest witch of your age!"

"Thank you," she cooed.

Sirius accompanied Hermione to the wine cellar and showed her how to get through it from the inside. He embraced her tenderly and feathered a tender kiss on her lips. "I do wish you could stay," he whispered.

"I'll be back to fetch my things," she said. "And give you a haircut. You're in dire need of one," she said.

"Ya think?"

She nodded. "Mmhmm. I've got to go--I'll see you soon!" She planted a kiss on his cheek and exited through the door. He watched her limp through the snow and then through the gate. He smoothed out her footprints with a wave of his wand and closed the door.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione arrives in France and we meet Francois

Hermione munched on her sandwich and was delighted to find that it was still hot. She wracked her brain trying to think of the spells that he could have used to keep it warm. He was all too correct when he had imparted to her that there were still many forms of magic that she had no idea existed. Perhaps it was a personal spell of his? Would certainly make sense, she thought. With having been out of doors for so long, no doubt he'd have all sorts of spells that he could easily work silently and without a wand...She thought that he was, as Ron would say, _BLOODY BRILLIANT!_

She sipped on her paper cup of coffee and read the latest morning edition of the local paper. She preferred local papers more so than the international papers. She resolved to tell her mother what had transpired between Sirius and herself and winced when she thought of her father. She had trusted that her mother would have imparted to him only what she thought he needed to know. Hermione thought that he seemed blissfully unaware at just how much his only daughter had grown up in the past few years.

She looked up from her paper and watched the countryside, small villages and towns whiz by as she looked out the window. She smiled as she thought about him and she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Hermione was awakened by the slowing of the rail as they arrived in Paris. She grabbed her belongings and drank the last few sips of her cold coffee with a grimace and stood to disembark the train. The British conductor, remembering that she had a bit of difficulty with stepping up into the train, assisted her with her exit and she thanked him with a smile and a nod. She searched the crowd for her parents and saw them further down the platform. She frowned when she saw that Francois had accompanied them. He saw her first and walked briskly toward her, waving. She thought that he had a different air about him; then she thought that it might be her and that she was imagining it?

She stood as tall as she could and smiled when he approached her finally and she found that a smile was slow to come to her face. He embraced her and kissed both of her cheeks and welcomed her return. She smiled brightly as her parents approached them.

Her parents had noticed that she had limped toward them and asked what had happened. Her eyes averted toward the boy and she realized that she wouldn't be able to tell the truth, so she changed the subject by inquiring about lunch.

"It's a bit early for that, isn't it Mione," he father asked as he chuckled. "Was the Leaky expensive?"

"Oh, I didn't stay at the Leaky," she said.

"Where did you stay Darling," her mother asked.

"At Grimmauld Place. There were no rooms for let at the Leaky."

"I see," her mother said. "And how are Sirius and Remus?"

"They're doing well. Remus actually just arrived home from France last night."

"Oh? How lovely."

They led her to their waiting car that was parked in the underground lot. Francois had playfully offered to carry her over his shoulder so that they could get to the car faster.

"Oh yes, like a sack of potatoes," she jeered.

"I meant nothing by it," he said apologetically.

"I know, I'm sorry. My ankle is starting to hurt again. I didn't mean to bite your head off."

"It is alright, Mione," he said as he smiled.

Hermione sat as close to the door as she could without having her body halfway out it. Francois had tried to hold her hand, but she silently insisted that she keep her hands in her lap and Francois eventually moved to his side of the rear seat and stared out the window watching nothing. Her father had guided the car out of the city and toward the countryside where their rented house was located.

Her mother turned to say something to the young couple and noticed that not only were they unusually quiet, but they were separated by about three feet of air and space. She faced forward and grimaced and sat uncomfortably next to her husband feeling the uncomfortable silence emanating from the rear seat. Only when they reached their destination did Hermione finally perk up.

"Mum, would it be possible to stop by the medicine shoppe in a bit to buy a bandage for my foot? It hurts terribly."

A glimmer of hope flashed on Francois' face. "I can go for you," he said.

She looked toward him. "Would you?"

He nodded. "Yes of course. I would he happy to."

"How much pain," her father asked. "On a scale from one to ten?"

"It's about a nine," she whimpered.

"I apologize Pet. I should have asked sooner. Of course we'll get some bandages for you. Something for the pain as well. Right now."

Hermione's father put the car in reverse and backed out of his parking spot and drove down the long driveway toward the street. Soon, they arrived at the apothecary and Francois and Doctor Granger exited the car and entered the storefront.

Hermione's mother turned in her seat. "You know, for a moment I thought that perhaps you and Sirius had engaged in your talk and that you--"

"We did mother," Hermione replied as she looked out the window. "I told him that I was in love with him."

"And are your feelings reciprocated?"

She looked into her mother's eyes. "Yes. He feels the same."

"I see. Let me guess, you wish to return to London?"

Hermione blushed as she smiled, staring down at her fiddling fingers.

"I thought as much. Did I ever tell you about my first love?"

"No, I don't believe so. What happened?" Hermione leaned over to rest her chin on the edge of the folding arm rest and looked at her mother.

She turned in her seat to  face her daughter. "He was an intern. I was a freshman at Uni. It was a torrid, romantic love affair," she said dreamily. "He was young, I was young, it was awkward. At first. Then it wasn't. It became quite _glorious_ ," she said finishing in a whisper.

"Do you still love him?"

"There will always be a part of me that will always love him. A woman's heart is deep, as you well know."

Hermione nodded silently as she thought about both Francois and Sirius.

Their conversation was cut short by the men returning. and Francois held up the small paper bag and shook it after he entered the car. "We have successfully hunted and gathered," he announced with a flourish causing Hermione to laugh finally. Francois beamed and he took her hand in his and kissed it.

Doctor Granger watched from the rear view mirror and smiled as he returned them to the rented house. He struggled to bring her in on his own and Francois asked permission with his eyes. "Go on. Your back's better than mine."

Francois beamed as he swept Hermione off of her feet with a slight yelp from her as she made no attempt to contain her surprise. As Doctor Granger unlocked the door and stepped inside, Francois easily carried her into the house and her mother walked in behind them and closed the door. The house was darkened, but she could make out a Christmas tree in the corner of the room and loads of wrapped gifts. She had hoped that the gifts that she had purchased for her parents and Francois and his family had made it from Hogwarts. Her father flicked a light switch filling the entire room with soft twinkling lights, the centerpiece being the tree. She dared to think that it rivaled the decor at Hogwarts. She knew that she would never forget this moment...the only people missing were Harry and Sirius and she felt her chest tighten.

Francois placed her on the sofa and her father went to work on her ankle. "You've a scab, Hermione. What did he put on your ankle," her father asked.

"Some kind of antiseptic. I think."

"Well, what ever it was, it did the trick." He gently rubbed at the scab and saw that it flaked away like dried onion skin. "I see he used a regular bandage. Didn't know he could get those?"

"He probably had Remus pick it up for him."

"Can you tell me what happened?"

She looked in Francois's direction. "Not just yet."

Her father nodded as he looked into his daughter's eyes. "Okay Darling. Let's get this wrapped up for you proper, shall we?"

She smiled and nodded. It was times like these when she appreciated her father's medical background as well as his dental background. She was aware that her mother was taking her part of the practice in another direction. She wanted to work on prevention, diet and reconstructive surgery, and so she too was working on increasing her medical background. She loved that neither of her parents ever stopped learning. Her mother brought her in a piece of toast and a glass of diluted apple juice and her father handed her two tablets. She took them and Francois brought over an ottoman so that she could prop up her foot. He would have been happy to sit on the floor and talk to her if she wished it.

"I need to talk to you about something very important, Mione," he said.

"Alright?"

"Well, you know that I am eighteen now?"

"Yes," she replied.

"Well in France, when we turn eighteen we must devote a minimum of two years to Military service."

Her eyes grew wide...she had completely forgotten about that. He had told her that he was looking forward to it. "I understand," she said.

"I will be leaving for my training in two days. "

"Two days! That's Christmas Eve!"

"Yes, I know," he said quietly. "After my term is completed, I will be returning to Uni to finish up my pre medical and then go on to medical school. I am thinking that when I am finished with Uni, I want to participate in a program called Doctors Without Borders."

"I've never heard of it," she replied. "What is it?"

"It is all manner of physicians from all over the world who travel to third world countries and war zones if needs be."

"War zones!"

"Yes. To tend to the sick and to the injured."

"That's why they have medics!"

"Civilians do not have the medics, Mione," he said gently. "I will be placed in a medical unit during my time with the French Army," he said.

She closed her eyes.

"I want you to continue your studies. I want you to be the best Hermione you can be! Go to University and maybe someday get married and have lots of the babies! Maybe you can name one of your sons after me, okay?"

"You want me to go on? Without you," she asked.

"Yes. Without me." He took her hand in his and kissed it. "I love you too much to ask that you wait for me."

Her eyes filled up and tears spilled over.  She turned and looked into his eyes. "This is what you want? Are your sure?"

"It is not fair to you, Mione that you wait for my return."

She leaned in and kissed his cheek. "What about Christmas?"

He scrunched his face. "I will be on a bus Christmas day and reach Garrison in the evening."

"But you're going to miss Christmas? That's awful!"

He nodded and chuckled. "Yeah. It does not sound like all that much fun!"

"No, it doesn't." She realized that her eyes felt heavy. "Daddy?"

"Yes Pet," he replied as he looked through the television channels for something to watch.

"Is this medicine supposed to make me sleepy?"

"Yes it is Darling."

"Oh."

Francois rose from the sofa and helped her to shift her body so that she could lay down on the sofa and sat down and allowed her to use his lap as a pillow. He pulled the crocheted afghan onto her and she was asleep within minutes.

"I honestly thought you were going to ask her to marry you, Francois," Doctor Granger admitted.

He smiled secretly. "I had wanted to propose the marriage to her but my father said that you would not allow it. The timing was not right. That we should wait ten years, maybe more?"

"Smart man, your dad," Doctor Granger said as he lifted his glass.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius meets Hermione's Mum

Hermione managed to make it to her bedroom, crawl onto the bed and sleep off the rest of the medication that her father had given her. When she woke up, the skies were dark and she heard music playing downstairs. She could also hear several voices, most of them speaking a hybrid of French and English. She threw off the blanket and hobbled down the stairs and into the living room where her parents' guests were. Her mother spied her from across the room and helped her to a chair. 

"Are you hungry dear?"

Hermione nodded and her mother asked one of the wait staff they hired to prepare a plate for her. A few moments later, a young woman, about Francois' age brought a plate along with a small table for her to eat at. Hermione expressed her thanks and practically dove into her Duck à l'orange, wild rice and snap peas. Her father knelt down before her and asked to look at her ankle. It had begun to turn a lovely shade of purple.

"Oh damn," he said. "I think it's broken. Hermione, you have to tell me what the hell happened?"

She leaned in. "Kreature, Sirius's house elf whacked me with his broom."

"He did what! Why on Earth--"

"Because I'm a _mudblood_."

He looked into his daughter's eyes and then hung his head, his face nearly crumbling in sorrow for his child. "I am so sorry, Pet."

"It's alright. Sirius read him the riot act this morning. Said that he would pay for his transgressions _dearly_."

"How?"

"No idea. But Sirius is rather creative and he'll think of something good."

"We need to get an X-ray of your ankle sweetheart. It may need to be immobilized. The sooner we get it done, the better you'll be in the long run."

"Daddy, I don't want to go to the hospital here, I don't know anybody! Besides if I go at home, then Sirius can foot the bill seeing as how it wasn't really an accident. I know he'll want to."

Doctor Granger looked at his daughter and shook his head. "Since when did you start speaking in puns? Good lord!" He looked up to his wife. "What do you think?"

Her mother looked toward her daughter's pleading eyes. "I'll take her back to London. Remus can see that she makes it back to school."

"You'll miss Christmas, Darling," he said.

"Then I can go afterward," Hermione said.

He shook his head. "Hermione Jean, it's three days away! No." He sighed. "I don't understand why you're refusing to go here!"

Hermione leaned in again. "Because Daddy, they're mean to me, the French doctors. I get enough of people being mean to me at school!"

"Oh Pet...they're still mean to you? Why, I would have thought that after four years...they'd know better..." he replied, then he looked toward his child and his resolve caved. "Alright, you'll leave in the morning, or perhaps the afternoon, whenever we can get you and your mother a ticket." He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose as he lowered his head.

"Perhaps you should open your gifts now, Mione," her mother said gently.

Her face brightened. "Alright."

Hermione opened her gifts and she was delighted to learn that her gifts were well received by their recipients. There was one more under the tree that she hadn't seen before and when she reached for it, she saw blue paper with stars and moons on it and she smiled. It was a heavy parcel. She tore into the paper and saw the cover of the books. Astronomy, In and Among the Stars, Volumes I and II. She looked for a card and found none. Then she opened the cover of the first volume and found an inscription: 

_My Sweet Mione,_

_One of loveliest Heavenly bodies that I've ever known..._

_Know you're so very loved..._

_See you very soon!_

_Happy Christmas..._

_Sirius_

_OXOXOXO_

She slammed the cover of the book and looked around as she felt her face growing hotter and redder by the second as her father came up behind her and asked who the the books were from and Hermione stammered as her father chuckled and opened the cover the first book and read aloud:

_Dearest Hermione,_

_We hope you enjoy the pages within..._

_Let your dreams soar through out the heavens and beyond!_

_Happy Christmas!_

_from,_

_Remus and Sirius_

"How thoughtful," he said as he nodded. "Are those the books you mentioned to your mother?"

Her brow raised and she rubbed her eyes as she re-read the inscription again. It was exactly as she read it the first time. She wondered how it was that her father read something completely different?

"'Mione, your father asked you a question dear," her mother said.

"Oh, sorry Daddy. Yes. It's the same ones. They were on sale, but still quite expensive," she said and feigned a yawn.

"Still a little out of it from the tablets, eh?"

She nodded uncomfortably. "I think I'd like to go to bed," she said finally.

Her father helped her to her room and once alone, she undressed quietly and remembered that she had only the short little nightie with her and sighed as she looked through her bag a bit deeper and found Sirius's flannel shirt, but she didn't remember putting it in there. She smiled and slid her arms into it and when she moved to button it up, she felt like a hook had been placed into her navel and felt her brains scramble as she was tumbled through space and time and landed on Sirius' bed with a thud. Minutes later, Sirius opened the door and smiled at her. In his hands was a chilled bottle of white wine and two glasses.

"You made the shirt a portkey," she asked.

Sirius grinned and nodded. "It was pretty ingenious if I do say so myself," he said as he closed the door. "It was activated when you buttoned it. And erm, you should know that it's probably illegal as well."

"Illegal!"

He nodded. "Just a smidge," he whispered. "Maybe."

"Well, either it is, or it isn't!"

"It's only because you were in France," he said quickly.

"You could have warned me," she said.

"Well I just did. Say, did you get your present?"

"I did, thank you for the books. It was very sweet, but how did you know that we'd be opening gifts tonight?"

"I didn't. Anyway, the inscription read that I'd see you soon, did it not?"

"Yes, but--oh! Why is it my father read something different than what I read?"

Sirius sat next to her and poured the wine into the two glasses. "Ah yes. That was a bit of Marauder Magic. You should ask Harry about it--has to do with the map. I'm certain that if you think on it, you'll piece it together." He grinned and held out a glass toward her.

"Thank you, no. I'm taking medication for my ankle. My father wants me to get X-Rays taken. He thinks it's broken. You should know that I had to tell him what happened and I told him that you would probably want to take care of the medical bills that I acquire since it was Kreature that did it and because he did it on purpose. It helped to greased the wheels significantly. He didn't raise a fuss at all."

Sirius frowned as he placed her glass on the small table by his bed. He nodded as he guzzled down his glass quickly. "Well, you're right about that. When are you getting the pictures taken?"

"Tomorrow. Right here in London. Told them that I didn't want to go to a hospital in France."

"You're going to be here _tomorrow_?"

She smiled and nodded. "Yes. Sirius, I really do have to be getting back before I am missed. I hate to leave you, but I really do have to go. I don't want to get into any trouble, or _you_ for that matter! Please, how do I get back?"

Sirius sighed, clearly upset. "Re-button the shirt," he said finally as he stared to the opposite wall.

"Thank you," she said as she took his hand in hers and kissed it. "Please don't be angry?"

He shook his head and looked into her eyes. "I'm not angry with you, Sunshine."

She could hear the unhappy disappointment in his voice.

"Well, try to look at it this way: now that I have this, I can come to you whenever we want to see each other. It'll certainly save on travel fare," she said and giggled at the implications.

Sirius found that he couldn't fight the urge to laugh along with her. "Alright," he said finally.

She rose from the bed, leaned over and put her arms around his neck. "I'll see you tomorrow evening. My mother will be with me. May I bring her here?"

He nodded. "Well, yes, of course. She's certainly welcome!"

"Thank you," she said as she kissed his lips tenderly. "Please don't drink all of that bottle. Save some for me?"

He nodded. "Yeah,"

She stood and breathed in deeply as she unbuttoned the shirt and re-buttoned it, just as Sirius stood to say something to her. Once again, she felt herself be pulled back toward her room and materialized in front of her mother who dropped the glass and as she began to scream Hermione rushed to her and placed her hand over her mouth.

"Where have you been!"

Hermione back away. "The shirt belongs to Sirius. It's a portkey. I didn't know it."

"Why are you wearing Sirius's shirt?"

"Because I didn't want to wear that little whisp of a nightgown you bought for me?"

"Why? You don't like it? I thought it was so pretty," she said with disappointment in her voice.

"I do! But the fact is, it's chilly in this room and if you please, there's not much to it!"

"Oh," her mother replied nodding her head. "Well, I suppose the flannel _would_ be warmer."

Hermione nodded. "Yes."

"Wait, where did you go to?"

"Sirius's house. His bedroom actually. It's probably the safest room in the entire house."

"His _bedroom_ , really?"

"I believe it was his when he was a boy. There's Gryffindor memorabilia all over it." She failed to mention all of the posters of pretty girls in bikinis on motorbikes and the heavy-metal band posters.

"Then you don't need to take the train?"

"Well, no. But wouldn't the hospital get suspicious if I wandered in unaccompanied?"

She nodded. "Yes, they probably would. _I certainly would_."

"I'm sorry Mum. I know you don't want to leave Dad during Christmas. I don't either. But I honestly _really_ don't want to go to the hospital here even more. Probably makes me a horrible person, I know."

Her mother shook her head. "No, it means you're human." Her mother looked lost in thought. "I know that Sirius isn't supposed to leave the house, but what about Remus?"

Hermione nodded "Remus can come and go as he pleases, why?"

"I wonder if he would agree to a medical power of attorney?"

"What's that?"

"It's a legal document that states that he would be able to make decisions on your behalf. We could make it temporary and then I wouldn't have to leave your father. It's his first Christmas without both his parents you know. I honestly don't want to leave him."

"That's a brilliant idea, Mum!"

"Can you go back to Grimmauld Place and ask Remus if he would agree to it and then return and let me know what he says?"

"Well, I could, but Sirius said that my using it right now, because I'm in another country might be slightly illegal."

"How slightly?

"Honestly, I don't know," Hermione confessed as she sat down on the edge of the twin bed.

"What about that potion you made, when you turned into that girl's cat?"

"Polyjuice?"

"Yes, that was it. Can you make some of that?"

"It takes at least a month to properly brew."

"Damn."

"I'm sorry Mum. If we weren't in France and _if_ we had access to polyjuice, I know Sirius would be happy to accompany me, but we don't have any of it and since we're in another country-- _No_ , I won't break the law mother. Not on purpose at any rate."

Her mother wrapped her arms around her daughter's shoulders. Hermione fingered the hem of collar of the shirt absentmindedly and she heard the herald of someone in the process of apparating in. Hermione stood immediately, moved to shield her mother as she produced her wand from the sleeve of the shirt and pointed it toward the noise. Her mother's eyes grew wide as she had never seen her daughter move so fast before. Sirius apparated into the room instantly. He was facing the other direction and quickly looked around, not knowing exactly where he was and produced his wand then turned around and only relaxed when he saw Hermione sitting back on the edge of the bed with her mother. He approached them quickly and knelt on the floor before her and took her hands in his. "What is it," he asked. "What's wrong?" He smiled. "Oh! Good evening Madam," he said warmly as he stood and held out his hand at having seen Doctor Granger's widened eyes and gaping mouth. "Please allow me to introduce myself? My name is Sirius Black. So good to finally meet you in person! 'Mione has told me so much about you!"

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius made 'Mione a pressie! Now he just has to figure out how to get her to the muggle hospital in London.

Sirius continued to stand before Hermione and her mother and grinned. "I take it, you're alright? I didn't get to tell you what all the shirt does now."

"And," Hermione said as she looked up toward her paramour. "What _all_ does it do?"

He licked his lips and grinned. "Well, there is an accio spell programmed into the collar. I will come to you where ever you are if you're ever in need of me."

Hermione's mother lowered her head and chuckled silently. Hermione raised her brow and eyed her mother. "What?"

"Apparently, Sirius is aware that you tend to finger your collar when you're upset," her mother said warmly.

"I don't do that!"

Her mother and Sirius eyed one another. "Yes you do," they said simultaneously.

Hermione's cheeks blushed as she looked to both of them. "Oh. Is there anything else the shirt can do?"

Sirius nodded and smiled. "Oh yeah, here--let me show you!" He held out his hand and she stood before him. "Pull up at the back of the collar and pull down at the bottom hem."

Hermione did as instructed and the shirt became a long cloak. Doctor Granger stood immediately. "Where did she go!"

Sirius looked around and sniffed at the air. "She's still here," he said.

Hermione pulled back the hood. "You made an invisibility cloak!"

He nodded. "Yeah."

"Sirius," her mother began, "That's quite the magical artifact you've created!" She looked to her daughter's head being suspended in mid-air. "Darling, would you kindly either remove the shirt please or...? It's quite unsettling to see only your head floating in the air!"

"Oh yes, sorry Mum!" Hermione looked down and it was clear that she was reaching for the buttons and Sirius moved quickly to stop her and shook his head as he realized her hands were just below his. He look into her brown eyes and smiled as his fingers splayed outward. 

"Oops, sorry. That's not where your hands are, is it?" She shook her head as she blushed as he brought to an end the feathery caressing of her breasts with a mischievous smile."Return it to it's original state. I don't know that you'll be able to find it again if it's invisible," he said. Hermione thought it endearing that he could still blush at his age. His eyes never left hers until he stuffed his hands into the pockets of his jeans.

"Don't think I've ever been groped quite like that before," she said under her breath with a shameless grin on her face.

Hermione grinned and pulled the hood in toward her neck and felt it retract and then pulled up at the hem with both hands and felt it shorten. Her mother watched with wonderment as her daughter magically returned into full view and she nodded her head. "That's amazing," her mother whispered.

Hermione turned to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. "Yes Sirius, thank you! When did you create this?"

"Last night while you were sleeping," he replied.

"Oh, so that's why you were exhausted. I thought perhaps I wore you out," she said.

"MIONE!" Sirius said through gritted teeth and cast his eyes toward the side as he cocked his head ever so slightly. He raised his brow for further emphasis.

Hermione followed his eyes line of sight and finally realized what he was trying to tell her. "Oh. Oh! So erm, is there anything else it can do?"

He pulled away and held her at arm's length. "Isn't that enough?"

Hermione beamed. "Oh yes, it's great! You must show me how you did everything," she replied excitedly.

"All in good time," he replied, holding his hands up to signal calmness.

Doctor Granger stood and approached them. "Sirius, since you're here, there is something that I should like to discuss with you?"

A flicker of fear shown in his eyes and he turned to face her and smiled nervously. "Yes?"

She wound her arm around his and invited him to sit and she stood before him. She explained to him about her first love when she was not much older than her daughter's age and while she didn't exactly approve, she would not deny her daughter the experience. She also explained that it was the first year that her husband was without his parents...his mother had passed away earlier that year and she didn't wish to leave him alone...

Sirius nodded. "And you would like for me to accompany Mione back to London, is that it?"

"Yes. I would certainly understand that you would probably be inclined toward refusal--your personal safety is at issue here after all--"

He thought for a moment. "Yes," he said finally.

"So if you find that you can't--"

"I said _yes_ , Madam. I will accompany her back to London."

"NO, YOU _CAN'T_!"

"Yes I _can_ , Hermione," he said.

"No, I won't _let_ you!"

"You don't have a choice in the matter, now do you Mione," he said gently as he smiled up at her finally.

Hermione rolled her eyes and shook her head. "I suppose not, no. I _hate_ being underage," she said under her breath.

"That's right, you don't. And truth be told, I'm not a fan either. Just let me think a minute?" He averted his gaze chewed on his bottom lip as if he were deep in thought and she felt that if she stared hard enough at him, she'd see the wheels turning in his head...he was deep in thought already. He clapped his hands together and stood. "I've got it," he announced finally.

"That was fast," Hermione said.

"Unfortunately, Remus is away again at the moment. He will return Christmas Eve."

Her mother hung her head. "Oh no," she said.

"I don't think you ought to wait until then, however I feel that I must ask his permission first, but he has a plethora of goodies in his case that I _technically_ don't have access to--"

Hermione's demeanor perked up instantly. "Oh?"

He looked toward her and took her hands in his. "Yes, one of said goodies is polyjuice potion. Hermione's mother looked up at him with hope in her eyes. "Oh you know about polyjuice, Madam?"

Hermione's mother nodded. "Uh huh. We were just discussing polyjuice actually."

"Oh, lovely. Now all we have to do is figure out who the best candidate is?"

"What about Remus," her mother asked.

Sirius shook his head. "He would be the easiest of people to transform into but there are places that he's not allowed to go."

"Oh?"

He looked toward Hermione, who nodded. "She knows."

Sirius nodded. "His condition prevents it."

"That's not right," her mother said.

"Oh, I quite agree," he said, then sighed. "He's used to it though."

"Still doesn't make it right."

Sirius nodded. "So who would be the best person then?"

Both he and Hermione looked toward her mother hopefully.

She shook her head. "Oh no, you can't use me or your father, the hospital knows who we both are. If someone were to approach you--"

"I certainly wouldn't know how to respond. Right," he said. "Especially if they were to ask something of a medical nature."

Her mother nodded. "Exactly."

"Who then?"

"What about Molly Weasley," her mother asked.

"That might work," Hermione said.

Sirius nodded. "It's perfect. I know her well...her mannerisms, her vocal tendencies...I know them well. Especially when she raises her voice in _my_ direction." Sirius rolled his eyes.

"How do we get her hair? She's very meticulous."

"A simple point me spell will work for that," Sirius said.

"Really," Hermione said cocking her head.

"Yeah. Try not to overthink things, Sunshine. Sometimes, the simplest is best."

"May I quote you, Mister Black?"

"Absolutely not!"

Hermione laughed aloud.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius visits the Weasleys.

Sirius disapparated for the Burrows and landed in the swampy creek just outside their property and transformed into Padfoot and ran toward the house. Upon reaching the door, he scratched his paw at the wood. Arthur opened the top portion of the door and looked out and cast his gaze to the left and to the right. Only when he was about to close the door, did Padfoot huff quietly.

Arthur finally looked down. "Padfoot! Merlin's beard what are you doing here!"

Padfoot pushed through him and entered their living room.

"Who is it," Molly called out from the kitchen.

"Its Padfoot," he said.

Sirius materialized before them and he looked to Arthur. "Sorry for the intrusion. I wouldn't have come, but I couldn't think of anyone else to turn to?"

Molly reached out her arms and embraced him and he smiled; Harry was right...getting a genuine hug from Molly felt like Christmas and he smiled. She led him to their living room. "What's wrong, dear? Is it Remus?"

He shook his head. "No, it's Hermione, actually."

"Hermione!"

"What's wrong with Hermione," Arthur asked approaching quickly.

"Well, she missed her train to Paris last night and was unable to let a room at the Leaky--"

Arthur nodded. "Well, they're quite full up with tourists in town for the holidays, aren't they?"

Sirius nodded. "Anyway, she came to me, knowing full well that I have the space."

Molly nodded. "What does that have to do with us?"

"Well, Kreacher whacked her ankle with his broom and her father thinks it may be broken."

"Oh no! Where is she," Molly asked.

"In France with her parents at the moment. The issue is, Hermione refuses to go to a local hospital. She thinks the French are snobby, or snotty. I don't remember what she said exactly, but suffice it to say, she wants to go to the hospital in London. The other issue is that her father just recently lost his mother and Misses Granger doesn't want to leave him alone--"

"Oh yes, we heard about that. Arthur actually sent out a muggle greeting card, expressing our sympathies. Was quite a lovely sentiment," Molly said. "So, how can we help?"

"Well, since I'm footing the bill because my wretched house elf injured her, I would prefer that I accompany her but I can't very well go as myself, can I?"

Arthur looked at him and shook his head. "No, you certainly can't."

Molly drew a deep breath and looked toward Arthur. "Polyjuice, is that it?"

"Well, yeah. Truth be told, I don't have it in me to just take your hairbrush and go for it," Sirius confessed.

"Well Sirius,"Molly began, "I am happy to learn that you actually have some scruples after all."

"Thank you. I think?" He looked away, slightly wounded.

"Why don't we all just go to where she is and pick her up and take her in," Molly said.

"Yes," Arthur agreed. "They have an emergency center there. We can go tonight."

"Well, that's another issue. Her mother has to draw up papers for her to be seen by them and that won't happen until tomorrow."

"We can say that she's one of ours," Molly said.

Sirius ran his fingers through his thick dark hair and eyed her. "I rather doubt that."

"Oh yes. Her hair is _brown_."

Sirius nodded his head. "Yes, her hair is brown. Besides, the staff at the hospital know her parents and they know who she is by association."

"I see," Arthur said. "Well, Molly, it's up to you. I'd like to accompany you if you decide to go. I know a bit more about muggles than you do. Besides, it would be an amazing opportunity--"

Sirius breathed in deeply and sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose...this wasn't going at all like he had hoped. He should have simply taken the hair brush and run like he wanted to in the first place. The only reason he was there at the Burrow in the first place was that he promised Hermione that he would ask her permission first and he didn't want to risk the wrath of an angry Hermione Granger first hand. He rubbed hard at his eyes and when he opened them, he saw that Molly was seated next to him holding her hair brush toward him.

"Go on, take what you need. I happen to know that Remus has a fairly large supply of polyjuice on hand; I helped him to brew it, so I can vouch for its quality," Molly said. "I can also tell that you're hell-bent on going yourself." She nodded. "I can understand why."

His eyes grew wide. " _You can_?"

"Of course dear! When's the last time besides today, that you've been out of that wretched dwelling?"

"Well, yes! I feel like I'm going to lose my mind!"

"I know that. So take it. I'm not a fan of hospitals anyway," Molly said.

"Well, who is?" Sirius couldn't have believed his luck! He smiled warmly and thanked her.

"So, will she be returning to France for the remainder of the holiday," Arthur asked.

"No, she'll be staying with Remus and me. It's closer to the hospital, you see? You know, just in case?"

"That makes sense," Molly said.

"Well, I do have to be getting back." Sirius stood and held up the hairbrush. "I'll not forget this, Molly. I don't think Hermione will either."

"Sirius, you should take a change of clothes with you, unless you're going to transfigure clothing that will fit this body," Molly said, almost laughing.

"Have you ever used the stuff before," Arthur asked.

"No. Heard it's vile though."

"Yes, it is. Good luck with it."

"I'll just transfigure clothing, that way, I don't have to worry about returning anything else to you," Sirius said.

Molly nodded. "Nothing too flashy Sirius," she warned half-hardheartedly causing Sirius to laugh. "Take care of yourself and take care of her!"

"Oh, I definitely will...I won't let her out of my sight! I promise!"

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Mione brings Sirius a doggy bag and he takes her to the hospital. And in true Gryffindor appreciation, she shows her gratitude.

Sirius looked to Molly. "Might I use your floo? I really should let Remus know what's going on. He is aware that she's been injured, but that's all he knows. I really don't want to steal from his stores of potions, he keeps an accurate inventory so that he knows exactly what he has on hand, you know?"

"Oh yes, of course! Please be my guest!"

Sirius gazed at the lovely Christmas tree to his left and sat before the large fireplace and tossed in a bit of floo powder then requested the floo of Lyall Lupin. Seconds later, Mister Lupin was seated before him.

"Sirius? Is that you?"

"Good evening, Mister Lupin and Happy Christmas!"

"Happy Christmas, Sirius! Did you need to speak to Remus?"

Sirius nodded. "I do actually. Is he there?"

Mister Lupin smiled warmly. "Of course he is. He apparated in hours ago."

Sirius nodded. "Of course."

Mister Lupin turned to call out for his son and Remus sat down before Sirius.

"Sirius, where are you?"

"I'm at the Weasley's place. Listen, there's been some developments that you need to be aware of and, well,  I need your help, Moony."

"Oh, Moony is it?" Remus grinned.

Sirius sat before the floo straight-faced, unwavering in his intent.

"Of course Sirius," Remus replied finally. "What is it?"

"You want the long story or the Readers Digest version?"

Remus smiled. "Give me the digest," he said smile broadening.

"Fine, here it is: Hermione is returning to London tomorrow to be seen at the London hospital and I need some of your polyjuice."

Remus looked hard at him. "Wait, _what?_ "

"You said you wanted the digest version, didn't you? That's the crux of it."

Remus stared hard at his friend.

Sirius stared back at him.

Finally Remus nodded. "You wouldn't be asking if you really didn't need it. Although I am curious as to why you're asking in the first place?" Remus's eyes peered around the room. "Are you alone?"

Sirius checked his surroundings and nodded. "Yeah."

"I have to wonder if your little _Miss Sunshine_ didn't put you up to this?"

"Well, she's why I'm asking, if that's what you're getting at?"

He nodded. "Yes, it is." Remus grinned. "Why Mister Black, I daresay you're whipped already!"

Sirius glared and then grinned as he laughed. "You're probably all too correct, Remus!"

Remus laughed along with his friend. "Take what you need and I'll adjust the inventory when I return."

"Thanks mate!"

"You're welcome, Sirius. I hope she's alright."

"I do too, Remus. I do too. Thanks and good night!"

Sirius thanked the Weasleys for their help and told them both that he'd see them the following evening at the meeting, then disapparated for France to speak to Hermione's parents: everything was set on his end.

Hermione arrived via taxi at the corner to Sirius' block and she paid the driver with some of the money that Sirius had given her. She limped toward the back alleyway and found the wrought iron fencing and moved to unlatch the gate, which unlocked at her touch and opened on it's own. She stepped through and watched it close and latch behind her. She walked up to the house and opened the door and found herself in the wine cellar. Above her, she could hear Sirius's radio playing softly and she also heard his footfalls as he moved toward the counter, right about where his coffee pot was located. She smiled and chuckled to herself as she ascended the stairs. It was lunchtime and she was sure that he'd be hungry and brought along a doggy bag for him to enjoy; it was generally thought to please the American tourists, but she found it amusing. She giggled when she thought of presenting it to him; on one side of the small white bag, it read in English, "Doggy Bag", and the other was a line drawing of a black dog wearing a red and white checkerboard bib; in it's paws was a knife and a fork. She hoped that he would find it as amusing as she did.

She entered the kitchen though the cellar door and found him seated at the table with his head down on his arms as if he were asleep.

"Sirius?"

He raised his head and smiled as he blinked his eyes. "Hello Sunshine," he said warmly as he squeezed his eyes closed tightly. It was clear that he had only drifted off. "We can leave whenever you like," he said.

"Alright. Have you had any lunch yet?"

"No. I thought perhaps we could go somewhere?"

"Oh."

"What," he asked. "You've other plans?"

She reached into her carry-on bag and withdrew the small white bag. "I brought you this--at the very least, it's a snack?"

"Oh thank you, that's very thoughtful of you," he said as he took the bag from her hands and opened it to find half of a large turkey club sandwich. He withdrew the sandwich and set it on the table and only when he unwrapped it and took his first bite, did he notice the words printed on the side. As he chewed, she watched his brow raise and she began to giggle. She made a motion with her fingers that he should turn the bag around and he did. He almost choked when he saw the black dog wearing a red and white checkerboard bib. He laughed hard to the point that tears escaped his eyes, bits of bread, meat and lettuce escaping his mouth. Finally, he was able to swallow.

"That's a good one, 'Mione! Thank you, darling! The cutlery is a lovely touch!"

Her face was bright as were her eyes. "I was hoping that you'd find it as funny as I did."

He nodded. "The food is good too."

"Oh, Mum and Dad sent this for you as well," she said as she handed him an envelope.

"Oh, is this the paperwork then?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I assume so?"

He withdrew to his father's office and opened the envelope with a letter opener and withdrew its contents and two small pieces of paper fell to the floor. He picked them up and read the correspondence. She stood at the door and watched him as he paced the room as he read. He looked up and raised the letter. "Legaleze," he said as he shook his head. "I think I have permission to do what ever is necessary for the rest of your holiday."

"Alright," she nodded. "What fell to the floor?"

He looked at the small pieces of paper. "Round trip train tickets. Huh. Wonder what those are for?"

She shook her head. "No idea? Wish you had a phone, I'd ring them up and ask?"

"Sorry love."

"Want to leave soon? I'm rather tired actually. I didn't sleep well."

Sirius smiled and approached her and put his arm around her and kissed the top of her head. "I didn't either. I kept expecting you to materialized in my room!"

"No, Mum gave me a tee shirt that belongs to my Dad."

"Ah, so you couldn't escape?"

"I think that was the idea, yes," she replied.

He looked to his pocket watch. "We've about a half hour until our taxi will be at the corner. So, I don't have long to get ready. And I haven't done a thing with my hair!" He scrunched up his hair with his hands, creating a silly-looking updo.

Hermione laughed.  "Oh I have a script to refill as well."

"A script?"

"A prescription."

"For what?"

She reached into her handbag and withdrew a small flat pink plastic container and held it out to him and he examined it and then opened it up and read the directions.

"Is this what I think it is?"

"Probably," she said.

"You have to start taking these now?"

"No, been taking them for a long time."

"Ah," he said.

"I started on them when I was twelve. I had wonky cycles, you see? They help..."

"Oh."

"And well, I met Francois about a year after that and--"

He nodded. "That's okay, you don't have to tell me."

"No secrets, remember?"

He nodded again. "Right."

She pulled back. "You're not comfortable with this are you?"

He shook his head. "No, it's not that. It's just, it blindsided me is all. I really shouldn't be surprised at all by it. You've always got your bases covered. Always." He smiled finally and shrugged his shoulders finally. "So, how did it go with Frankie boy?"

"Well, he broke it off with me," she said.

"Oh, I'm sorry, darling."

"No, it's a blessing! It turns out that he did have feelings for me."

"I see."

"He's joined the French army and leaves tomorrow to begin his training."

"On Christmas Eve? Of all the rotten luck!"

"He said that he didn't want me to wait for him."

"How gallant," he said.

"I thought he was very sweet about it all...made me rather sad for him."

He nodded his head. "You know what that means, don't you?"

She shook her head.

"Apparently, you had feelings for him as well."

She continued to shake her head. "I didn't know it. But it's all done, so it doesn't matter."

He returned her pack of tablets to her and smiled. "Of course it matters, Mione!"

"Oh?"

He grinned. "That makes me the _rebound guy_."

"The _what?_ "

He smiled. "I'll tell ya about it later. Let's get you to the hospital. The sooner we get there, the sooner we can get back and I can get this house in order for the meeting tonight."

"You've a meeting tonight?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

"Oh damn."

"What?"

"I was hoping to have you all to myself." She pouted.

"Hey, no sulking now. The world doesn't revolve around our-- _activities_ ," he said as he undressed upon their return to the kitchen.

She rolled her eyes and sneered.

Sirius slipped a hair into the bottle of polyjuice and took a sip and looked as if he would vomit any second. "Oh my god, that's vile!"

She nodded. "I know," she said. Within a minute, she was looking at a naked Molly Weasley and she closed her eyes tightly and covered her eyes for good measure. "I don't want to see her naked! It's like seeing my own mother!"

He laughed and the voice surprised even him. He waved his wand at a bunch of fabric napkins and clothes materialized. He put on the under garments and the stockings, then the dress and finally the shoes. He went upstairs to look at his reflection in the mirror and waved his wand at his hair and his face and smiled. He thought his version of Molly was quite presentable and turned to look at Hermione.

"Well, how do I look?"

"You look great! It's a really nice dress, you should give it to her when you're done with it."

"You think so?"

"I've never seen her in anything so nice."

"Then I probably ought not to, I certainly don't want to hurt her feelings. She's more than quite aware of the family's financial situation."

"Well, it's only because they've so many kids."

"Yeah, you're right about that," he said. "Come on love. Lets get a move on."

For the next three hours, they checked her in and got her X-rays, but spent most of the time waiting. The doctor finally returned and informed them that her ankle was merely bruised and not broken at all. A nurse came to them and re-wrapped her ankle and presented her with a pair of crutches for just in case. Hermione got dressed and soon they were waiting for another taxi. Within fifteen minutes, they were walking around the back of the house and entered through Sirius' secret entrance. As they were on the stairwell to the kitchen, Sirius felt uncomfortable and felt the clothing loosen significantly and once in the kitchen, Hermione laughed as he was standing in the middle of the kitchen in Molly's clothes.

They agreed to rest up a bit before getting the house back in order for the evening's meeting of the Order of the Phoenix.   
_____

Sirius sat at the head of the table as the last meeting of the year for the Order began and Kingsley tapped on his water glass to quiet everyone down. Because it was so close to Christmas, everyone wanted to keep the meeting shorter than the normal all nighter. Molly read off old news and then they talked about what had been accomplished and what still needed work. Assignments were given and once again Sirius sat back in his chair with a thud; he was given nothing _useful_ to do. New business was discussed and the next few weeks' duties were assigned. He stood and stretched then refilled his glass of ale and filled a small bowl with a party mix that Molly had prepared earlier that day and had brought with her. He returned to his seat and grabbed at the mix and tossed a peanut into the air and caught it with his mouth. They argued and debated about this and that and the discussion had become quite loud over the next half hour. He caught Remus staring at him and Sirius rolled his eyes wearily.

Sirius gasped suddenly, when out of nowhere, he felt a pair of hands on his knees then he felt them move up his thighs and finally to his groin. The fingers moved up the zipper and then to the belt of his jeans. He leaned back in his chair and looked down into Hermione's eyes. She unbuckled his belt and then the metal closure and finally the zipper. He felt his pulse quicken and he licked his lips nervously.  Seconds later, he felt fingers remove his cock from his jeans and then her tongue gliding along the underside and then felt it stiffen quickly as blood quickly flowed through. He closed his eyes and sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Her mouth was warm and wet and felt amazing and he found it quite thrilling that she would dare to make an appearance beneath his table at that particular moment. He picked up his glass of ale and nursed it, not listening to any of the discussion the others brought to the table. He soon felt his balls tighten and he exhaled slowly and once again he closed his eyes and fell back in his chair, leaning on one elbow, he pinched the bridge of his nose once again as he opened his eyes just enough to see her look up at him and he came hard and she sucked and licked at the powerful spurts, drinking him dry. She gently returned his still wet cock to its denim prison and zipped the zipper up and buckled the belt again. He looked into her eyes and she winked at him and as she disapparated, he coughed to hopefully mask any noise that she might create and then apologized to the other members.

After the meeting concluded, Sirius excused himself, giving the excuse that he wasn't feeling well and was going to bed. Moody met him at the stairwell.

"Sirius," he said. "I want to congratulate you on your performance tonight."

"Sorry?"

"I have to admit that had it been me, I probably would have been making all sorts of various noises," he continued as he grinned. "And I _certainly_ wouldn't have been able to keep as still as you did!"

Sirius's eyes grew large as he watched Alastor's prosthetic eye wind about in its socket as Alastor's grin widened. "Merlin's beard," Sirius groaned. " _You saw it!_ "

"The entire thing," he chuckled. He put his arm around  Sirius' shoulder as he walked him to the staircase. "It was plainly obvious that it isn't the first time she's done that."

"Didn't feel like it either," Sirius confessed.

"Far be it from me to tell people how to live their lives, but I feel that I must caution you however: she is still underage."

"I am painfully aware of that," Sirius replied bitterly.

"Perhaps you should remind her gently that using magic outside of school might raise all sorts of red flags. That's to protect you as well as her."

Sirius nodded. "I'll be sure to remind her," Sirius said quietly as he silently ascended the staircase. "Good night."

"Sirius?"

Sirius stopped and tilted his head. "Yes?"

"You don't really have a cold, do you?"

"No," he replied.

"I didn't think so." He chuckled once again.

Sirius nodded his farewell and continued up the stairs slowly as he felt his cock thicken in his jeans once again. He finally reached the bathroom, where he heard the shower running. He opened the door and stepped inside and turned toward the bathtub and saw the steam flowing into the room from over the shower curtain. He walked over and pulled the curtain back and saw her standing in the stream of the shower, rinsing her hair. He reached in and touched her elbow and turned her around to see her smiling. He shook his head, unable to keep the smile from his lips. "You are one hot little minx," he said. She moved toward him and wound her arms around his neck, soaking his waistcoat and shirt. "Don't you _ever_ do that again," he whispered between their kisses.

She pulled away and frowned. "You didn't like it?"

He nodded. "Quite the contrary, I did, very much so, but do you know how difficult it was to keep my composure?"

"I thought you did a fine job. I'm very proud of you," she said.

He nodded. "Mmhmm."

"I didn't make any noises, did I?"

"No, not a one. Not even during your disapparation. I was quite impressed really."

"Thank you," she said.

Sirius grinned at her. "There is one teeny little thing though."

"Oh? What's that?"

"We had a witness."

"Impossible. No one saw me. I made certain of it."

He nodded as his grin grew. "Mmm."

The look on her face changed quickly from amusement to dread. " _Oh god_. Who saw? _Remus?_ "

He shook his head. "Think about it and get back to me? I'll be waiting for you in my room. You promised me a hair cut this evening?"

She nodded, as the troubled look deepened across her face. She finished her shower and dried off and donned a pair of flannel pajamas that she had retrieved from home with Tonk's help and exited the bathroom, towel-drying her hair. Her foot was already beginning to bother her and she realized that she had forgotten about the crutches and had left them in the bathroom. 

She went downstairs to fetch scissors, watching her step and ran into Moody in the stairwell. " _Head's up, Miss Granger,_ " he said, looking into her eyes.

Her eyes widened as she realized whom Sirius was referring to. "Oh my god," she whispered.

"You take care now," he chuckled as he passed her and ascended the stairs.

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is an accident at the Ministry of Magic

Hermione was awakened by the loud clamor of all the paintings in the house calling out for Sirius and she nudged him awake. He rolled his eyes and sighed. "I hear them," he grumbled sleepily.

"What do they want?"

"No idea?"

"Why don't you go see then?"

He groaned and curled up to her warm naked body and covered his head with the blankets. "Don't wanna," he whined.

She chuckled as she ripped the blankets off of him and pushed him out of bed. "Goooo-wah!"

Knowing he had an audience, he swung his legs over the side of the bed and slipped his feet into his house shoes one by one, stomping his feet on the floor and reached for his dressing coat and snatched it from the foot of the bed where it had been neatly placed until then. Finally, he stood up and stretched, swinging his arms around and yawned loudly, then cinched the fabric tie around his waist and turned to face her. "You may want to dress as well. What ever has them riled, sounds important," he said looking as absolutely dashing as he could possibly manage.

She realized that it was her turn to be overly dramatic and she curled her lip and nodded. "Ohhhh, must I! But _why_ must I leave the lovely warmth of your bed my oh so dashing lover?"

He leaned over her and raised his brow as she slipped her fingers inside his house coat and raked her nails deliciously across his chest causing him to breathe in deeply. "Because. So tell me, how's it feel Miss Sunshine?"

"Like shite," she said flatly.

He stood up abruptly and pouted. "Like shite? I feel like shite!"

"No! That's not what I mean! I'm sorry Sirius, I didn't mean it like that!"

"I'm thinking that I might like a nice delicious Courvoisier to go with that whine of yours," he teased. Seeing her reaction, he barked a laugh and moved to his door and nearly tore it open. "I'm coming, damn it all!" He looked down at the foot of the stairs and saw Kreature staring up at him.

"Phineas Nigellus requires your attention Master Sirius," he spat.

Sirius grunted his reply as he descended the stairs.

He passed by the bedroom where his Great great grandfather's portrait hung on his way to the floo, yelling for him. "There you are boy! Listen and listen carefully! Arthur Weasley was on duty tonight at the Ministry..."

"I know that," Sirius said in an aggravated tone.

"Shut up and let me finish!"

"Rude," Hermione grumbled from the top of the stairs.

"Oh yes, another country heard from. Little tart, I've a mind..."

"Careful," Sirius warned sternly. " _I've a mind_ to place you next to my _mother_."

" _You wouldn't dare_," the portrait spat.

"Oh no? Try me. Go ahead, I dare you!"

The face in the portrait scowled.

"What's the rest of your message?"

"The Weasley children will be arriving by port key any minute now!"

"Wait! Why?"

"Seems the Head of the Weasley clan is gravely injured."

Sirius stared at the portrait as Hermione reached to grab at his hand and squeeze it tightly. "Oh no," she whispered.

Sirius nodded his head. "Thank you," he said quietly to the portrait.

"Well you have some manners after all, don't you boy!"

"Aye! But apparently _you_ don't," Sirius's voice boomed, causing Hermione's ears to ring as she closed her eyes tightly. He released her hand and reached up to remove the framed canvas from the wall of the bedroom and placed it at the foot of his mother's portrait on the landing and for added measure, he turned it to face the wall ignoring the many loud complaints from the other portraits in the corridor.

Hermione followed Sirius downstairs and started the coffee as Sirius looked at the floor plan of the house to make sleeping assignments. "Do you think Ginny will want her own room?"

Hermione's eyes grew wide. "You cant be suggesting what I think you are!"

Sirius shrugged his shoulders. "Well, I was thinking that she may not want to be alone. The twins have each other and Ron will have Harry."

Hermione looked to the side and nodded. "Yeah, you're probably right about that. But _still_..."

His eyes met with hers and he nodded his understanding. "I know, love," he said. "I know."

Ron was the first to materialize, followed by the twins and finally Ginny. Sirius stood by and watched Ron throw his arms around his girl and weep in her arms. She held on to him and held out her arm  to Ginny and she joined her brother and wept with worry as she was comforted by her best friend. Hermione looked up to Sirius to see Harry standing by his side...she thought Harry looked awful.

Sirius sat the children down. "Can someone please tell me what happened?"

"Harry had a dream that Dad was attacked," Fred began.

Sirius's brow furrowed. "Okay?"

"And it happened to be true."

Sirius nodded and looked to his godson. "I see. Harry are you alright?"

Harry hung his head and nodded but remained silent.

"Hermione, why don't you make some hot chocolate please," Sirius asked.

She rose from her chair. "Yes. Yes, of course."

Ron looked hard at her. "I thought you were in France with your parents?"

"I was. But I had a bit of an accident and wound up here."

"Well at least you weren't alone for the hols," George said to Sirius.

"Yeah. She's been right good company," Sirius replied.

Fred eyed George with suspicion raising his brow.

Hermione made great haste and boiled the milk and melted some of Remus' chocolate, added the sugar then whipped it all together and poured the frothy concoction into the five cups that Sirius had retrieved and placed them before each of the rest of the kids as Sirius watched her closely, sipping on his coffee.

"Where's Remus," Harry asked.

Sirius looked to his pocket watch. "He's on a mini-mission with Tonks. He'll return tomorrow afternoon."

George and Fred eyed other again and nodded. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kindly let me know your thoughts? I'd love to know what you think! Thanks!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione gets Ginny settled and has a chat with Harry

Sirius and Hermione sat in silence as the Weasley children drank their mugs of hot chocolate. Hermione's stomach rumbled loudly and her cheeks turned a lovely shade of scarlet. Harry looked up from his mug and stared wide eyed at her from across the table. "You missed out on the grilled asparagus tonight Hermione," he said.

She smiled at Harry and nodded. "Well, that figures," she said. "What else did they serve?"

"T-bone steaks," Fred said.

"Steaks," Hermione exclaimed.

"No, not really."

She sneered at him.

"We actually had lobster."

She raised her brow.

"It was really good too," Harry said.

"Lobster? Honestly?!"

Harry grinned. "No. We had beef stew made with beer," he said.

Sirius's ears perked up. "Oooh! Irish stew! I used to live for when they served that!"

She sat back in her chair and crossed her arms over her chest and stared at the three.   
Then she looked to Ginny. "What did you _really_ have for supper," she asked.

"The stew," she said flatly. "I'm really tired, can I go to bed?"

Sirius sat up straight. "Yes, of course you can Gingin. Did you want to bunk with Hermione?"

She shrugged her shoulders and continued to stare at the table and he eyed Hermione and nodded his head. Hermione nodded her head in response and then rose, taking Ginny by her elbow and gently lifting her from her seat. "Come on," she said. "You can stay with me, alright?"

Ginny was vaguely aware that someone was speaking to her and she came to. "What?"

"You can stay in my room with me," Hermione said. Sirius looked up, eyeing the boys and noticed the twins eyeing each other. "Come on," she said. "It's a really nice room. Far better than the one we were in before actually." She looked over toward her paramour. "No offense, Sirius."

He smiled and nodded his head. "None taken, Mione. It _is_ nicer. I've had loads of time to get all the rooms in better shape since September. Except for the top floor," he said. "Top floor's for ghosts only."

"Oh stop it. _Your_ room is up there," Hermione replied.

He shrugged his shoulders and stared into his coffee.

Hermione helped Ginny up the stairs and to her room and got her undressed and into a set of pajamas, got her into bed and covered her up and sat down next to her, tenderly brushing her hair from her eyes.

"Would you like me to stay with you?"

Ginny nodded her head once and hunkered down into the blankets and Hermione removed her house coat and crawled into bed with her and inched closer to her, her ankle throbbing. She could feel Ginny holding her breath.

"He's going to be alright Gin. You'll see," she said gently.

Ginny's weeping became more apparent and Hermione rolled her over and held on to her, letting her cry herself to sleep.

Hermione finally closed her eyes and woke to the smell of fresh coffee on her bedside table along with fresh yellow roses on the mantle of the fireplace and she smiled. She sat up and looked over to Ginny who was sleeping peacefully and slipped out of the bed quietly. Opening the door, and stepping out into the corridor, she ran into Harry and she finger-combed his hair from his face. "Where are your glasses," she asked.

"In my room," he replied quickly, barely above a whisper.

She nodded. "Headed for the loo?"

Harry nodded. "Mmhmm."

"Alright, you go ahead. I'll wait then."

Harry nodded and then stopped at the door just before entering the bathroom. He sighed deeply and entered the room. To his surprise, she was waiting just outside the door when he came out.

"It's not polluted in there is it?"

Harry cracked half a smile and shook his head. "No," he said softly.

"Right. What is it?"

"What's what," Harry asked. "Hey, what happened to your foot?" Even without his glasses, he could see that much.

"Kreature happened and don't change the subject Harry James Potter," she grumbled. "What's bothering you?"

"Nothing," he said.

"You know you can tell me anything, Harry.  I mean, I know we're all upset about Mister..."

"What if I caused it to happen Hermione," Harry blurted out quickly.

She placed her hand on his arm and held on to steady herself. "What? The way I understand it, you may have saved his life Harry," Hermione said.

"That's what Sirius said." He looked down at their bare feet and noticed that her foot was bandaged.

"Is that what you think? Honestly Harry. You didn't make it happen."

"Feels like it."

"Well, you didn't cause it in any way, shape or form, so get that out of your head right now," she said gently but firmly.

He nodded. "How's Ginny," he asked as he looked toward the door that she exited from.

"She's sleeping thankfully."

He nodded.

"Harry..."

"I'm going back to bed. I can't be around anyone right now," he said.

" _Harry,_ " she pleaded again.

He shook his head, his green eyes pleading his reply. Hermione wound her arms around his neck and she kissed his cheek. He winced and merely stood still, his entire body tense. She released him and watched him walk further down the corridor and then she entered the bathroom.

Sirius was seated at the kitchen table with Remus and Dora. He had the morning's paper in front of him and a cup of coffee. Remus had only just sat down and saw her rounding the corner to the kitchen and smiled.

"Morning Mione," Remus said as he watched Sirius reach out his hand she took it for a moment; not once did the man look up from the paper.

"Good morning Remus. Morning Tonks," she said.

"Wotcher Mione, how's your foot?"

"Better, but I think I may need to unwrap it. It's feeling rather stiff. My entire leg is stiff actually," she said yawning.

Sirius allowed one corner of the paper to droop and he eyed her finally. "Want me to have a look," he asked. He saw Tonks's look of disapproval peripherally. "Or would you rather Tonks have a look at it?"

"Well, somebody look at it please, I can't really see it all that well. I can't really bend my leg."

Tonks stood up and walked around the table eyeing Sirius harshly and he went back to reading his paper. She knelt down and gingerly placed Hermione's foot in her lap and Hermione hissed. "Sorry, love."

"S'alright."

She unwrapped Hermione's ankle and hissed and Sirius craned his neck to have a look and he grimaced. "That's a nasty bruise," she said. "The stiffness is probably because you haven't put any weight on it. When did they say you can walk on it properly?"

"In a few days. I'm supposed to use the crutches until then."

"Which you're _not_ doing," Sirius said.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Hermione, where are your crutches," Tonks asked.

Hermione stared thoughtfully for a moment and she caught Sirius's eyes for half a second; the last time she used them was up in his room. He winked at her so fast that it was almost subliminal.

"I think they're in my room."

Tonks nodded. "Right. I'll go fetch them."

"Ginny's in there," Hermione said.

Tonks nodded again. "I'll be as quiet as a mouse," she said and Hermione winced. "Oh, alright, I'll probably be as quiet as an elephant, but still..." she chuckled.

Hermione grinned and nodded. Tonks headed for the staircase and they could hear her boots hit the bull nose of several of the steps as she ascended. "Has anyone heard anything about Mister Weasley yet?" She looked to Sirius who shook his head quietly. "Damn," she whispered.

"Dora is going to head over in a little bit to see what she can find out," Remus offered.

"I hope the news is good news," Hermione said.

"Don't we all," Remus replied.

"Did either of you know that Harry thinks that what happened to Mister Weasley is his fault?"

Sirius breathed in a deep sigh and nodded and he laid the paper on the table.

Remus stared at her incredulously. "What?"

She nodded. "I know," she said.

Tonks returned with Hermione's crutches and her cup of coffee that had gone cold. She leaned into Sirius. "You're going to find yourself in a world of hurt if you're not careful," she said quietly, a tone of warning in her voice.

Sirius picked the paper up and shook it, holding it up before their faces and he eyed her harshly. "Thank you, mother," he said under his breath.

"I'm minding my own," she said.

"Good, you do that."

"I just don't want you to get into trouble Cuz," she said softly. "You know?"

Sirius's face softened. "Your concern is duly noted, Dora. Thank you."

Tonks returned her attention to Hermione. "Did they give you any healthy exercises to do in the interim?"

She shook her head.

Tonks rolled her eyes. "Right. Come on then,  you and me are gonna go work out a bit."

Hermione whined. "I'm not really awake just now."

"You will be when I'm done with you. In fact you might want to head back to bed," she joked.

"Oh god," Hermione said under her breath. Dora helped her up and put her arm around her waist. Hermione glared at Sirius and mouthed the words, _"save me_."

Sirius grinned and looked away looking toward Remus. "You'll be alright, Sunshine," he said half laughing.

Sirius knew that he'd pay dearly for not coming to her rescue later...besides, even though he'd offered to help her, he was keenly aware that neither Remus or Tonks would allow him to be alone with her for any amount of time...it seemed to him that Tonks _knew_ things. So did Remus...things that he wasn't even aware that he didn't know...

With his elbows on the table and his cup of hot, steaming coffee in his hands, just beneath his nose, Remus merely stared at Sirius in silence, his brow arched high.

Sirius sipped on his coffee and got up to top off his cup and then sat down again. "We need to talk mate, you and me."

Remus sipped on his all too hot coffee and nodded. "Yes, we do."

"You first," Sirius growled.

"Alright." Remus sat his cup down with a thud, coffee splashing from the cup onto the table cloth, darkening the festive Christmas pattern in a not-so-perfect circle. "Let's talk about just how long you've known your little Miss Sunshine?"

Sirius nodded. "Alright. Let's."

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione spends the Easter hols in France...and a certain someone turns up too.

Easter Holiday, 1996

Hermione promised her mother that she would visit with her during her Spring Medical Consortium in Paris. She walked the length of the Champs d'Elysees, and allowed the sun to shine on her face and shoulders and _get some sun_ as Sirius had suggested the weekend prior. The white sundress and strappy sandals garnered her many appreciative glances and even a few stares. She actually relished the sun on her neck and shoulders as she thought to put her hair in a loosely wound updo, secured with only her wand. She continued on until she found her mother seated alone at a riverside café enjoying an espresso as she poured over the conference materials laid out before her. She stood off in the distance and watched her as she sipped on her espresso and smoked her clove cigarette. She'd never seen her mother smoke before and thought it oddly provocative. The waiter approached her and she shook her head and pointed. "Ma mere," she said as she smiled.

"Ah tres bon," he said as he returned her smile and walked off to check on his tables.

Doctor Granger looked up from her reading materials uncomfortably as she looked around, causing Hermione to giggle, and finally she approached her mother.

"Mione!" she exclaimed as she stood and placed her hands on her hips. "You scared the daylights out of me!"

Hermione embraced her mother and sat down at the little table as her mother gathered the papers and placed them in a neat pile off to the side. "I'm sor--I _apologize_ , Mum," she replied warmly. She ordered a Pernod from the waiter and he asked if she wanted water with it as he raised his brow. "Please," she asked as her eyes met with his and he smiled finally.

"Pernod, Hermione?"

Hermione nodded. "Sirius suggested that I try it."

"Ah yes. How is he, Sirius?"

She nodded. "He's alright," she said. "As alright as he can be at any rate; he asked me to say hello."

Her mother nodded and smiled. "You know, I've had the feeling that I've been being watched all morning since I've been out here. It's the oddest thing really."

Hermione glanced around covertly and saw that everyone around them was indeed minding their own business...except one man who had been facing them. He was on the outskirts of the café, sitting in the sun as he leaned back in this chair with his glass of wine in his fingers, swirling it around, watching the sun light glisten in the dark red liquid.

"Merlin's beard! That man looks exactly like Sirius!"

Her mother turned her head to get a look at him. "Well, he's certainly handsome enough."

Hermione stared hard at him and squinted her eyes as her mouth tightened into the little bow that Sirius was so found of. Smiling, he raised his glass in salute and winked his eye.

She stood and placed her hands on her hips and tilted her head. "Mum, I'll be right back," she said. As irate as she tried to make herself appear, all of it melted away when he stood and took her hands in his, then he leaned in to kiss her cheek tenderly. "What are you doing here!"

"I'm on holiday," he said. "I've earned it, don't you think?"

"Well certainly," she replied. "Where are you staying?"

"Nowhere. _Everywhere_ ,"

"Sirius, are you telling me that you're out of doors?"

"That's exactly what I'm telling you," he said smiling. "Feels like... _freedom!_ "

"You simply can't stay out of doors!"

"Why not," he asked holding out his arms.

"Well, well, _because_."

"Actually," he said moving closer, "I was hoping that we could stay together."

"I think that can be arranged. But why are you here?"

"I told you--I'm on holiday! Got here yesterday afternoon."

She huffed. "But outside in the elements?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Honestly! Look, just because you lived in a cave--"

"Oh yes! Cave dwelling with a nearly wild hippogriff, eating rat tartar every day is definitely an excellent time! I highly recommend it if you're of a mind to rough it for a while."

Her face softened as she cupped her hands on his face. "What am I going to do with you," she asked tenderly as she leaned in to kiss him.

He grinned. "Oh, I can think of several things we can do together to while away the hours," he replied in a low voice.

She blushed. "I do have to visit with my mother at some point," she said.

He rolled his eyes and nodded. "Very well, I suppose I can let you have a few hours with her. How about at seven tomorrow morning?"

She closed her eyes and shook her head, then looked into his gray eyes. "You're absolutely incorrigible!"

"To a fault," he replied as he took her hands in his and covered her fingers with many tiny kisses.

She led him toward her mother's table and her mother looked up and offered the chair across from her and looked at her wrist watch. "Good morning, Sirius."

"Good morning, Doctor," he said warmly as he leaned down to quickly kiss both of her cheeks.

Hermione and Sirius enjoyed a lovely lunch with her mother. Doctor Granger's thoughts turned to her own affair when she was younger, before she was married and wouldn't have dared to take this opportunity to find and learn about love away from her daughter; she knew that Sirius wasn't marriage material and she prayed with everything in her that Sirius would release her gently when her daughter was ready to fly. She felt that she was far better for having gotten it out of her system prior to University and marriage and wished the same for her daughter.

Doctor Granger left the two lovers alone as she hurried back to her hotel room to change for a cocktail with her colleagues and then an early dinner afterward. She offered to donate funds for dinner for the two, recommending an out of the way bistro with which they could dine in safety. Sirius graciously declined the kind offer telling her that he was more than settled financially and that she please not worry about the two of them. Hermione agreed to meet her for a quick breakfast before she began her next day's busy schedule.

Sirius grinned. "Told ya," he quipped. "Seven AM!"

"Oh yes and you know everything!"

"Nice of you to finally realize that, Sunshine," he replied warmly then added, "not to worry though, I have a lovely little spot where we can stay and relax."

"Oh, where's that?"

"My chateaux," he replied smiling brightly. "I have a cousin who's been keeping it up for the family. Took a gander yesterday afternoon and she'd be delighted to have us. She's excited to meet you and she was a bit upset when I didn't stay there last night."

"But Sirius, I have let a room already. It's in Mum's hotel, actually. I just paid for it this morning!"

He nodded. "I understand. I was thinking of the issue of privacy, but if you'd rather stay there..."

"It's not that, just that I've already spent most of my allowance to secure the room! I've been saving for months, you know that!"

He nodded again. "How much was the room, Mione?"

She pursed her lips and looked away. 

"That's alright. I'll just go ask your mother. She's in room 423 by the way, in case you didn't know." He stood and pushed in his chair, then turned toward the direction of the hotel and she grabbed at his arm.

"I know where her room is and don't you dare!"

He looked over his shoulder and raised his brow. "Then come with me now."

She huffed her reply and pursed her lips again as she looked away.

"Right. Suit yourself Sunshine," he said as he headed toward the hotel, leaving her seated alone at the small table.

She sighed and rose from her chair, cursing under her breath as she followed him toward her hotel. "Alright! You win!"

"We're going there anyway," he said in a sing-song voice slowing his pace. "You've got to get your things after all."

She caught up to him easily and wound her arm through his. "You are most certainly a royal pain in my arse, Sirius Black!"

He held his head high. "No, but if you really want, I can certainly try," he said and then looked down into her eyes.

She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Thank you, no."

He laughed aloud and stopped to purchase a yellow rose from a sidewalk vendor and handed it to her as they continued toward her hotel. "Do you ride, Sunshine?"

"Only you," she replied flatly.

"Oooh!" His grin widened as they approached the hotel. "Good one, Sunshine!"

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius takes Hermione to The Dog House

"Ready to see where we're going to stay," Sirius asked as he levitated Hermione's suitcase into the air and then minimized it. He placed it in the front pocket of his trousers.

She looked up into his gray eyes and nodded. "Alright," she replied. "Do you have luggage," she asked.

"In my other pocket," he said grinning.

"Ah, of course."

He approached her and wound his arms around her. "Hold on tight," he whispered.

"But I read that all I really have to do would be to touch the hem of your..." She looked up into his eyes again and blushed., then smiled as she nodded her head. "Alright."

"My way is far cozier," he whispered and she felt his lips on hers as she felt the sensation of being pulled at her navel through a bendy-straw.

They materialized on to a lush and very well manicured green lawn just as he was finishing the kiss. He looked down into her brown eyes and then turned her around and she looked up and gazed at what she would have described as a small castle. He took her hand in his and led her toward the stone structure.

"It's so small," she whispered to herself, not realizing that she had spoken aloud.

"Oh, that's merely the gate house, Love."

"Oh. Yes, of course." She rolled her eyes at her naivety, embarrassed that he had heard her.

They walked through the structure and she felt as if she had walked through a heavy curtain. "Alright?"

She nodded and as they crested a hill and she watched in awe as the stone battlements came into view. It was a mammoth structure and she felt that she would lose herself in there. "That's not where we'll be staying," he said. "It's huge and it's cold and it echos. Never did like it much. We will be staying in one of the out-buildings."

"An outbuilding?"

He nodded. "Mmhmm."

She sighed. "How far," she asked.

"It's a little bit of a walk. I can apparate us there if ya want?"

She stopped walking and shook her head. "I don't mind the walk, but I keep sinking!"

He looked down at her feet and saw that the heels of her sandals were in the ground. "Oh."

She giggled. "No worries. I'll just take them off." She said as she held onto his arm to steady herself and pulled off the sandals.

After a brisk twenty minute walk, they were nearing a large brick house. "This is my house," he said. As the head of the family, I've claimed it. Told the Frenchies that they could keep the castle, so they're very happy. Next to Hogwarts, this place is one of my very favorite places to be in the whole world."

"Sirius, it's beautiful! This is yours, really!"

He nodded. "Mmhmm."

As they approached, an older woman came out from the front door. "Bon jour, Sirius!"

"Hullo Connie!"

"Connie? That's not a very French name," Hermione whispered.

"Her name is Constance, I've always called her Connie ever since I can remember."

"Ah."

"She's next in line," he whispered.

"Does she know that I'm muggle-born," she asked as she held on to him and slipped her sandals on her feet again.

"No. And you're not going to tell her either."

The woman smiled as he made the introductions and embraced Hermione and kissed both of her cheeks. "Welcome to Chateau Noir. You'll be staying here at le Niche à Chien."

Hermione giggled and Sirius's face turned scarlet.

"Go ahead, laugh it up," Sirius said under his breath.

"We call it the Dog House because Sirius has always been so fond of it. He doesn't like the main house," Connie said. "Never did. If you will please follow me and I will escort you to inspect the house staff?"

Connie led them in through the front door and Sirius closed the door behind him. Hermione looked up at the fifteen foot ceilings and the rich fabrics through out the sprawling house as Connie gave her the small tour.

"Was an extension charm used on this house?"

Sirius scrunched his face and nodded. "Maybe just a little smidge?"

"Sirius, as Head of the Family, you may now enjoy a full house staff. They are at your disposal twenty-four seven." She led them to the dining area where the staff was waiting to be inspected. They learned that there were four people and seven house elves at their disposal. Sirius was reintroduced to Luis duChemin, the Head Butler of the estate; he remembered Luis from when he was a young boy, yelling at him to not slide down the many long wooden hand railings of the main house's many staircases. Sirius smiled when he took his hand and shook it, promising not to clean the hand railing with is trousers. 

Luis smiled warmly. "I remember that all too well, Master Sirius."

Luis introduced Sirius's house butler, Monsieur Leo Renault. Sirius remember him as the head of his father's personal wait staff when they visited. Monsieur Renault then introduced the rest of the house staff to Sirius. Hermione noted an odd demeanor about Sirius; he was calm and collected and a bit stuffy, nothing like his true self. If she didn't know better, she would think him a Malfoy by his behavior. Hermione blushed when she realized that she was being given staff of her own who's sole purpose was to take care of only her wants and needs.

She smiled at the house elf who was introduced to her as Fleur. She thought instantly of Fleur Delecour. Hermione bent down at the waist and smiled as she extended her hand to say hello.

The large blue eyes of the young house elf began to water. "Oh Mademoiselle honors Fleur with her kindness!"

Hermione smiled again and stood and whispered to Connie. "I don't have one of these. I'm not used to them and the one I am used to is foul-mouthed and mean."

"Kreature," Connie asked.

Hermione nodded.

"He's probably mad by now," Connie said under her breath. "I can only imagine how he is with Sirius."

"He's awful. He's awful with all of us actually."

Connie nodded. "I would imagine so. Seeing as how Walburga and Orion treated Sirius." Her eyes met with Sirius's. "We expressed our extreme displeasure when we heard that she burned you off the family tapestry, Sirius." Connie rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Not that it mattered."

"Thank you Connie," Sirius said.

"You're welcome. Tell me, have you given any thought of where you would like to take supper?"

"Here's fine." He shook his head as if he were trying to find the words to express his discomfort without being rude.

"Sirius prefers the quiet," Hermione said as she took his hand in hers and he nodded as he looked toward her and smiled uncomfortably.

Connie nodded her head. "Yes of course." She turned to head toward the sitting room and ask that Hermione accompany her and once there, she pointed to a portrait above the fireplace. "I've taken the liberty of moving his portrait from the main house and placing it here. He's changed so much in fifteen years."

Hermione gasped. "Oh my," she whispered as she felt her heart break a little as she gazed up at the portrait. "He really looked like that?"

  
"Oh yes. He seems very troubled," Connie said. "Quite withdrawn. Nothing like he used to be, age not withstanding."

Sirius joined them in the sitting room. "What are you looking...oh. Merlin's beard. Honestly, Connie?"

"What? It's a perfectly good painting...and I absolutely adore it! Half of you looks positively canine in this painting! Besides, I didn't think you'd want to have to walk past your mother's portrait every time you came through here."

He nodded. "Well, thank you for that," he grumbled then, he sighed. He slid his tongue over his teeth and sighed again, then shook his head and turned to head toward the stairs and looked toward Hermione and tilted his head, signaling that she should follow him. "Thanks Connie, I know the way."

She eyed him sadly, then nodded. "Very well, Sirius." Then she smiled. "Ever the rebel, I see," she said warmly.

"Always," he replied as he ascended the staircase.

Hermione followed Sirius up the stair case and heard little meeping sound coming from behind her. She craned her neck to look behind her on the stairs and noticed that little Fleur was behind her. The little house elf smiled shyly at her.

"Sunshine, if you're not careful," Sirius joked, "you might find yourself owning a house elf before too long." He laughed aloud at having seen the expression of horror on her face.

"Hermione?"

Hermione froze in her tracks and turned around on the staircase. 

"If you're of a mind, I'd like for you to come to the main house. I'd like to show you the Family Tapestry...the way it's _supposed_ to be."

Hermione smiled. "I'd like that very much, thank you!"

Connie smiled warmly. "The Black family is now quite large. We span the globe now...even all the way to America!" 

"All pure bloods?"

"Oh no. We believe that to be an antiquated mind set," Connie replied.

Sirius felt a lump materialize in this throat as his eyes grew large. He managed to regain his composure quickly and turned toward Hermione and Connie.

"I think I should like to see it as well. It's been a long time."

"You'll find it much altered, Sirius. It's grown exponentially."

Connie could easily see that the girl was far younger than Sirius and she wondered if they were betrothed. She had hoped that Sirius would eventually find a wife...perhaps this girl was the one?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if the graphics show up...do people even *use* graphics here? lol  
> Anyway, the house is located in France, from what I understand, but I'll be damned if I can find it now...So I've no idea who to credit the photo to. :(  
> The creator of the artwork of the ever-handsome Bed Barnes is also unknown to me. Soooo....if I gotta get rid of it, then I will, but I'd rather not. I made the frame around it...lol


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius returns to the birthplace of his forefathers. Hermione sees the official Black Family tapestry for the first time.

After their quiet dinner, Sirius and Hermione disapparated for the main house. To his dismay, he saw about twenty motorized vehicles of various shapes and sizes parked in front of the Chateau. Hermione felt him stiffen and she pulled him along.

"Oh hell no!"

"You want to see it don't you?"

"Not this badly," he replied as his breath increased rapidly and he stopped abruptly.

"Look, no one in there is going to hurt you. I won't allow it and I don't think Connie or the staff will either."

The door opened and Hermione signaled for more time as Sirius had begun to hyperventilate. His eyes were clenched tightly and his chest was heaving. Finally, he heard someone moving quickly toward him and he began to back away. Then the footfalls quickened and he heard another woman's voice directly before him; she possessed a American's southern  accent.

"Sirius," she began. "Listen to the sound of my voice. My name is Suzanne. Alexander is my husband. You remember him don't you? He told me stories of the both of y'all riding motorcycles together when he visited you in London. You remember that right?"

Sirius nodded his head as he struggled to breathe.

"We're going to concentrate on your breathing, okay? I want you to breathe along with me alright? We're going to slow it down before you pass the hell out on this gravel out here. In through your nose and out through your mouth, okay? Come on, breathe with me...here we go..."

Hermione found herself breathing along with them and caught the woman looking at her as if she had only just realized that she had two people to worry about.

Once his breathing was under control, he finally opened his eyes and looked at her as he was clutching on to Hermione's hand so tightly that she had no feeling in it anymore. "You're pretty," he managed with a weak smile.

"Thank you," she cooed. "Why don't you come on inside now? Come on? Everyone's waiting to see you," she said gently. She latched onto his arm and led him inside the large doorway. He still had a tight grip on Hermione and she uttered a tiny cry.

He realized that his grip was so tight on her that her fingers had turned white. He closed his eyes and hung his head, apologizing profusely.

"Tell me, Suzanne," Hermione began with a bit of a stutter from the pain, "is there any brandy inside?"

"Oh yeah, gallons of the stuff, why? Surely you don't want none of that now, do you?"

Hermione shook her head. "Oh, just asking is all."

Sirius began to laugh silently and he pulled Hermione to him and kissed the top of her head. "I love you," he whispered into her hair. "So much!"

Once they were in the main hall, everyone inside stopped what they were doing to eye up the Heir and his consort.

Connie approached them. "I'm so happy you could join us," she said and she eyed Hermione, silently asking permission to pry him away from her for a few minutes.

"What happened to him? I've never seen that kind of behavior from him before," Hermione exclaimed as she turned toward Sue.

"That was a panic attack. My name is Suzanne Black, but you can call me Sue or Suzy. What's your name honey?"

"Hermione Granger," she replied.

"What a beautiful name! So good to meet you, Hermione!"

Hermione smiled as she found relief that someone finally got the pronunciation on her name correct of the first try. "You're a psychiatrist, aren't you?"

Sue nodded. "I am, yes! I take it that you're a no maj then?"

"A what?"

Sue looked into the air as if she were looking for the correct word. "I think all y'all British call non-magical people muggles. Is that right?"

"Yes that's correct, but I'm not a muggle. But...my parents are," she said bravely and she held her breath, waiting for the backlash.

Instead however, Sue took her hands in hers and Hermione winced. "Is that right! How cool is that!" She looked down at Hermione's hand. "Oh my god, look at your hand! I think he broke your fingers, they're all turnin' black and blue! Not to worry though, Sissy over there is a great healer, come on! She's as old as the hills but don't you let her demeanor fool you, she's sweet as hell." She took Hermione before an older woman who looked to be about seventy years of age or more. "If we had a Matriarch, she would be it," Sue whispered.

Sissy smiled at her. "Hello little one," she said as she held out her hand; Hermione noticed that she possessed a thick Germanic accent and she sounded quite cross, even though her eyes seemed kind. She looked down at Hermione's hand and placed a pair of bifocals on her face and looked down. "Quite a grip he has I see. Has he ever hurt you before?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, never!"

"Sirius experienced a panic episode," Sue offered.

"I see," Sissy said nodding her head. "Hold your hand still my dear." Sissy produced her wand from the folds of her dress robes and waved it over Hermione's hand and she winced and hissed at the pain of the bones being fused back together. She looked to her house elf attendant. "Fetch Fräulein, I'm sorry...what is your name dear?"

"Hermione Granger," she said quietly.

"Danke Schoen! Fetch Fräulein Granger some ice from the kitchen for her hand." She looked Hermione over and nodded her head. "For the swelling," she said finally.

"Danke Schoen, Frau Schwarz," Hermione said quietly.

The old woman's eyes misted over and she nodded. "You honor me, thank you," she whispered and reached out to embrace Hermione and she breathed out a sigh of relief as her own eyes misted over and she sniffled. "Oh! Does your hand pain you so? It shouldn't!"

Hermione released her and she shook her head. "No, it's not that..."

"She's muggle-born," Sue whispered.

Sissy's face relaxed and she smiled. "Ah. My Dear, the English notion of pure-blood supremacy is an antiquated concept. Once upon a time, it was important yes, but with all of the inbreeding..." The old woman wrinkled her nose and shook her head. "Besides, it's been my experience that, if you please, muggle-borns and half-breeds have much to offer the magical community. They all seem to work twice as hard and we are all the better for it. I must say that you must be quite brave then having walked into the lion's den without your man."

"Well, I was sorted into Gryffindor, so I suppose it means something?"

"Ah! You attended Hogwarts! The Headmaster is an acquaintance of mine. We share the same tailor," she said wickedly and winked her eye.

"I'm still attending actually. It's Easter hols, you see?"

Sissy closed her eyes and sighed as she lowered her head and nodded. "You're that young," she whispered.

"How old are you, darlin'," Sue asked.

"F-fifteen," Hermione stuttered as she hung her head.

"Well, I hope your Mamma has you on some kind of birth control, if she even knows at all," Sue said under her breath.

Hermione looked into Sue's eyes and nodded.

"Yes to what? Birth control, or your Mamma knowin'?"

Hermione nodded again. "Both."

Sue sighed and put her arm protectively around Hermione's shoulders. "What is it about older men and younger women! I know what it is and why it exists, but I just don't get it!"

"Where is Sirius," Hermione asked.

"I believe Connie took him to the Tapestry room. It's my understanding that she wanted him to see it?"

Hermione nodded. "That's why we came. Is that why all of these people are here? To see him?"

Sue nodded and smiled warmly. "Yeah. You just don't know how much he's been missed! I never got to meet him before but my hubby's told me all about him! He was so upset that he wasn't able to come, this was all very sudden, you see?"

Hermione nodded. "Sirius doesn't get out much I'm afraid," Hermione offered.

"I kinda figured that one out," Sue replied. "Here we are!"

Sue opened the door to find Sirius standing silently alone in a gigantic room staring up at his likeness on the tapestry as tears of many mixed emotions streamed down his face. 

"You'll notice Hermione," Connie said quietly, "that the eyes carry a steely gaze and that he is draped in the cloak of the Every Man? His likeness is blue because his empathy is as deep as the fathomless oceans. His eyes are as dark as the night skies because they say the eyes are the window to the soul, yes? Our dear Sirius has experienced some of the worst kinds of horrors known to humankind, and yet he is still the brightest light in our sky..."

Hermione shook her head. "I'm afraid that I don't know what that means?"

"It means that he accepts everyone as they are as if he can see straight into their hearts. He tried so hard to be a good man. He has much working against him. Always has." She turned toward Hermione. "Do you know how lucky you are?"

"I'm beginning to," Hermione said, so quietly that her voice was barely above a whisper.

"If Walburga were still alive, I swear, I'd kick her ass! I never met the woman, but Alex told me that she was a hateful bitch," Sue said, her Texan accent clearly accentuated.

"Suzy!"

"I'm sorry, Mom! But it's true! Look at that poor man. Look at what they did to him!"

Sirius barked a laugh and turned his head. "She _was_ a bitch. Why else do you think my initials are S. O. B? It was meant to be a joke. But sadly, it fit. Perfectly." He turned at last to face the women standing against the wall, his eyes focusing on Hermione as he approached her. "How's your hand Sunshine," he asked quietly.

"It's alright," she said gently as he took her hand in his and covered it with tiny kisses.

"I must confess...I don't know what came over me out there!"

"You had a panic attack," Hermione said gently.

"Pshaw! I do  _not_  panic!"

"Apparently, you do," Sue said gently. "And it's no wonder with what you've gone through! You're lucky that you're not as mad as the Hatter playin' poker with Alice and the White Rabbit!"

Sirius chuckled and nodded. "Well, I don't think I ever had a full deck to begin with, Suzanne." He grinned and nodded. "I can see why Alex fell for you," he said warmly. "Thank you, by the way for what you did for me out there. I'll not forget it."

"You're welcome Sirius. And in my professional opinion Sir, you. Need. Therapy. ASAP! You are far too close to the edge! What's it gonna take for you to jump?"

Sirius shook his head. "Not much, I'm afraid."

Hermione gasped.

"It's this one here who helps to keep me sane," he admitted.

"Perhaps this isn't a suitable conversation right now? Have you met anyone else yet?"

"No I haven't," Sirius replied.

"Well, with your permission Hermione?"

"Yes please, go on!"

Sue threaded her arm through Sirius's and she led him into the main hall to receive everyone in attendance as Sissy's elvish attendant finally located Hermione and gave her the towel-wrapped ice.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mister Barnes again for the graphic...part of a screenshot from his film, Seventh Son. Anyone seen that movie? It's not too bad...it isn't Narnia, but I like it. Anyway, I thought it fit the character of Sirius perfectly.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius reunites with the family Matriarch and healing begins

Hermione followed Sirius and Sue as she cradled her hand in the toweled ice. Sirius would look behind him to see her admiring the various pieces of art that seemed to be everywhere. He realized that they could make a day or two out of touring the chateau...he had planned on taking her to the Louvre. 

He waited for her to catch up before he allowed Sue to continue further. Hermione looked up shyly at him. "All the art... _Sirius!_ "

He smiled at her and nodded as he took her hand in his. "I know, Sunshine, I know. We can come back tomorrow after your visit with your mum, alright?"

Hermione's eyes lit up and she nodded.

Sirius, Hermione and Sue waded through the small pools of people who clamored to meet him and finally, there was no one between him and the old witch called Sissy. His smile widened and he released Hermione and Sue and ran to her, stopping abruptly at the old woman who was holding her arms out to receive him. He placed his arms around her and then picked her up and spun her around.

"SIRIUS ORION! I'M AN OLD LADY NOW!"

He allowed her body to slide down his and he looked deeply into her eyes and shook his head. "Never," he replied lovingly.

She cupped her hands on either side of his face. "You're still such the flirt!"

"Thank you for what you did for Hermione. We need to talk, you and me," he said, his voice barely above a whisper.

Her brow raised and her eyes scanned Hermione. "I already know everything there is to know about your Hermione," she said. 

He stood up straight and his face lost all color.

"Do you love her, or is she merely convenient?" 

"Convenient! How dare you ask me that!" 

"Well? I await your reply," she said sternly, milking her accent for all it was worth.

"I love her," he said quietly. "I'd marry her today if I could."

Sissy smiled as she lowered her gaze toward the buckle of his belt. "Oh, men speak conveniently of love when it suits their agenda."

"What are they doing," Hermione asked Connie.

"Mother, honestly!"

"Quiet Constance," Sissy hissed.

"Your mother, really? But I thought..."

"Her Germanic accent, yes," Connie asked as Hermione nodded. "She was born right here in this Chateau. My father took her to Germany when they married. They met during the war, it was all terribly romantic," she said wistfully. "They didn't have much money...I was born in a small row-home in the capital city. When my father died from pneumonia, we returned here. I was but a petite."

Hermione nodded. "I'm sorry for your loss," Hermione said quietly as she touched Connie's hand.

"Ma Mere never remarried and kept the inflection of my father's native tongue to honor him."

"That's so beautiful. She loved your father then?"

Connie nodded her head. "Oh yes! My father was not a magus," she said and looked toward Hermione. 

"Hold on! You're a half-blood!"

She smiled and nodded her head. "Why else do you think Sirius is so at home here? Suzanne, this is your area, I'll leave you to it."

"Thanks Mom," Sue said flatly.

"MOM?" Hermione cradled her head in her hands. 

"Mother in law, to be precise," she said. "Sissy please, Sirius isn't a mouse for you to taunt."

"It's alright," Sirius said. "I can take care of that as well."

"Oh, is that so," Sissy said, challenging him.

Sirius nodded. "Oh yeah," he said. "Wanna see," he teased, baiting her in return.

"Show me," she asked.

Sirius backed away and instantly transformed into Padfoot. The large dog's tail was wagging furiously...and he was grinning.

Sissy bent forward slightly and tagged his nose with her finger and he playfully snapped at her.

"PADFOOT, NO!"

"Don't worry Darlin' they're only playin'."

Padfoot produced a play-bow and Sissy transformed into an old black Persian cat and he moved closer to her and she head-butted him. Sissy materialized immediately and threw her arms around Padfoot's neck. "I knew you could do it...you promised you would!"

Sirius materialized before the old witch still on one knee and bowed his head in reverence.

"How are your friends, your last letter mentioned that James and his new wife were going to have a baby? And your wolfy friend, how does he fair? And the little mousy one?"

His shoulders fell and he shook his head as his eyes misted over.

"You've heard of Harry Potter yes," Hermione offered.

"Yes, we've all heard of him. I mean, who hasn't," Sue offered. "What does he have to do with Sirius?"

"Sirius is his godfather. The Dark Lord killed his parents."

"So the rumors are true," Sue mused. "Sissy knows all this, of course. I expect that she's only trying to get him to talk to her about it. According to Constance and Alex, they used to talk all the time together. _Very secret._ "

"About what?"

"Everything under the sun, I expect? It's my understanding that she is the grandma he never had. So you know about the people she's referring to?"

Hermione nodded silently, keeping her eyes on Sirius.

"Did he tell you about them?"

Hermione shook her head. "No. He doesn't talk about them. I was there when Harry first confronted Sirius. He was going to kill him."

"What! Why!"

"Because he thought that Sirius had caused the murder of his parents. That's how the Ministry spun everything. My mother said that they needed what's called a _fall guy_ and Sirius was it. Still is."

"My god, why does he stay there then!"

"For Harry, I expect. He loves him like he was his own son."

"So you know Harry then?"

"Harry is my best friend," Hermione replied.

Sue watched the young girl's eyes mist over. "Um, just out of curiosity, is Harry aware of your relationship with his godfather?"

Hermione shook her head. "Only Mum and Remus know. Well, and Tonks as well."

"Who's Tonks?"

"Sirius's second cousin. Her mother is Andromeda, Sirius's cousin."

Sue nodded. "She was shunned too, wasn't she?"

"Yes, she married a man who wasn't _worthy_ apparently."

Sue nodded her head. 

"If you please, why all the questions?"

Sue nodded and turned her her and took Hermione's hands gingerly into her own. "I'm the family historian, Darlin'!"

"Of course! That's how you know everyone as well as their lineage! How fascinating!"

"I tell ya what, you're really gonna have your work cut out for you tonight," she said, then she turned her attention to Sissy. "Are you quite finished picking him apart yet? Everybody else would like a turn to visit with him!"

Sissy looked past Sirius into Sue's eyes. "Not even remotely," she said, her accent thickening. "This man's heart is so full of pain! It's been allowed to fester and he's to the brink of madness! You of all people should know that!"

"I do! But you get to have him all week! Most of us have to return tonight," she said. "Tomorrow at the latest!"

Hermione watched as Sissy's thumbs wiped the wetness from Sirius's face.

Finally Sissy released him and Sirius slumped over as if he'd taken a severe blow. "What did you do to him," Hermione cried out.

Sirius sat back on his knees as he held out his hand, as if silently asking for patience. "It's alright, Hermione. Think of it as basic first aid for the soul."

She helped him to his feet and realized that they were all alone in the cavernous room. "I don't understand!"

"Sissy is a healer, Sunshine. One must reopen the wounds and remove the infection that's been allowed to fester for healing to begin 'Mione," he said quietly and pulled her to him in a fierce embrace. He released her finally and she kissed his cheek and he felt the now foreign glimmer of light return to his heart again.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bin Bons and Emma Watson at the BAFTA/LA awards, where she won the coveted Britannia Award of British Artist of the Year (2014). He had presented her with her award. :)
> 
> Y'all please let me know if the graphics are a little (or a lot of) too much, won't you?


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bathtime at the Dog House...

_Pariah dogs and wandering madmen,_  
Barking at strangers and speaking in tongues.  
The ebb and flow of tidal fortune;  
Electrical changes are charging up the young.

 _It's a far cry from the world we thought we'd inherit;_  
It's a far cry from the way we thought we'd share it.  
You can almost feel the current flowing;  
You can almost see the circuits blowing.

 _One day I feel I'm on top of the world_  
And the next it's falling in on me.  
I can get back on.  
I can get back on,  
One day I feel I'm ahead of the wheel  
And the next it's rolling over me.  
I can get back on.  
I can get back on.

 _Whirlwind life of faith and betrayal,_  
Rise in anger, fall back and repeat.  
Slow degrees on the dark horizon,  
Full moon rising, lays silver at your feet.

_Far Cry by RUSH (excerpt)  
_

_~~~_

Sirius was beyond exhausted as he disapparated Hermione and himself back to the Dog House. She offered to prepare a drink for him and he nodded gratefully. She returned what seemed like only moments later to find him splayed over a sofa. She gazed lovingly at him. "He sleeps, finally," she said.

Not wishing to wake him, she removed her shoes and padded up the stairs to find Fleur at the top of the stairs. "Mademoiselle?" 

"I need a blanket for Sirius," she said.

"Of course Mistress Heenuibw," Fleur chirped and materialized a blanket in her small hands.

Hermione smiled. "Thank you," she said.

"It is but an honor to serve," Fleur replied as she bowed her head. "Would Mistress care for a bath before retiring? Everyone else has gone nitenites, but Fleur is always happy to serve!"

Hermione looked at her thoughtfully. "That would be lovely, thank you! I'll be right back."

She turned and headed down the stairs and gazed at Sirius once again. She approached him and knelt down by his side, laying the blanket on the sofa next to him. She loosened his tie and unbuttoned his waistcoat and then the top two buttons of his shirt. She maneuvered  his legs onto the sofa and removed his boots. Finally, she covered him with the blanket and she tenderly kissed his brow.

Fleur assisted Hermione with her bath and lit a plethora of candle sticks and turned off the electric light. "Please don't let me fall asleep," Hermione said.

"Oh no, Mistress! Fleur would never allow harm to come to her Mistress!"

Hermione chuckled as she felt her tired body sink into the deep tub full of bubbles and she closed her eyes and thought of the events of the day. She had no idea that when she had awakened in her dorm room that morning, that she'd be in Sirius's house in France meeting his extended family. She heard the door open and close and she opened her eyes to see Fleur approaching to peek in on her. She closed her eyes again and nodded. She heard the door open and close again.

"I've not fallen asleep! What do you want," she whined, with a slight aggravated edge to her voice.

"Only you," he said as he eyed her naked body floating on the surface of the water in the deep tub with appreciation.

Startled, Hermione pulled her legs under her body and sat up and took a deep breath, thankful that it was Sirius and not someone else entering the bath. She stood, the water cascading down her curves. "You startled me," she said.

"Oh, I'm sorry Sunshine," he said. "Let me make it up to you?"

She held out her arms and Sirius crossed the room and he only breathed in again when his arms were around her. "You're getting all wet," she whispered.

"That's the idea," he said hungrily as he kissed on her neck, nipping on her between kisses. 

She smiled and allowed her body to receive his affections. "Mmm...Want to get in here with me?"

"Yes please?"

She looked up into his eyes and smiled as she stepped out of the tub and moved to unbuckle his belt and open his trousers, loosening them. She finished unbuttoning his shirt and pulled the shirt tail from his trousers and she peeled it and the waistcoat from his torso and then tossed it across the room. She lifted the undershirt from him and tossed it so that it landed along with the other clothes. She lowered herself to her knees and he found his fingers sliding deep into her impromptu up do. Her fingers busied themselves with freeing his wanting from his trousers. He breathed in deeply as he felt her tongue glide up to the head and finally engulf him and he rolled his eyes with pleasure as her hands lowered his trousers from his hips and allowed them to fall to his feet. He allowed his head to fall back and stood perfectly still, allowing her to tend to him. She ceased her ministrations too soon though and he signaled his displeasure with an unsatisfied groan; still he was confident that she would not disappoint. She stood before him and helped him step out of the legs of his trousers and into the tub with her. She sat him down before her and he closed his eyes again as the hot water enveloped his body. He moaned at the sensation of her lowering herself onto him and as she wound her legs around him and he wound his arms around her. His lips found her neck and he licked at the moisture, a combination of water and sweat. Before too long they both came into a blinding light of perfect love, trust and affection.

She eased off of him and they each took turns bathing the other with the large sponges provided for them. She moved to drain the water from the large tub and he turned on the water again and grinned as he looked up toward the large shower head. She followed his line of sight and looked up, a second later, the gentle shower of water hit her face and she smiled and laughed. She collected a large bit of water and squirted him in his face. He scrunched his face and laughed along with her.

They rinsed off in the cool stream of water and dried each other off when they had finished. He picked her up and carried her to her bedroom. "My room," she asked.

"Yeah," he said, a wanton smile on his face. "Change of scenery."

She giggled and allowed her body to go completely limp in his arms and he chuckled and picked her up and carried her to her room. He lay her gently on the bed and moved his body over hers again. 

They took turns pleasuring the other well into the night.

Finally, the sun shone through the window, nearly blinding her. Her eyes snapped open and she grabbed at the small wind up clock at her bedside and slammed it back down. "Sirius!"

He wound his arms around her and pulled her back down to the bed with him.

"Sirius, wake up! It's quarter to seven!"

He groaned. "Oh god. Someone turn off the sun please?"

"Sirius, please!" She continued to nudge him awake.

"I'm awake Love," he said yawning.

"I have no idea what to wear!"

"How about a pair of denims and a blouse? Ya cant go wrong with that," he said sleepily, his eyes burning from lack of proper sleep.

She looked around in a panic. "I don't know where Fleur put my clothes!"

He opened his eyes a little wider. "FLEUR!"

The tiny house elf materialized before him at the foot of the bed. "Your Mistress must get dressed and ready to leave the house to meet with her mother in ten minutes. Make it happen."

Fleur's lower lip trembled. "Mistress Hermione is leaving Fleur behind? Fleur was a bad house elf..."

"Oh no, please! It's only breakfast...I'll return! Please, I need your help!"

Sirius leaned up on his elbows. "Tick tock, Fleur," Sirius said with a warning tone to his voice.

"Yes Master Sirius! Right away! What would Mistress Hermione like to wear today," she asked cheerfully.

"Umm, my denims and my white blouse. The one with the pearl buttons." She looked down at her nakedness. "And...my undergarments, of course."

Fleur smiled knowingly, her cheeks turning scarlet. She snapped her fingers and not only was Hermione completely dressed, but her hair had been put up and her face was made up for the day. She turned to Sirius. "Well, how do I look?"

He smiled and nodded his head. "Like a cool million," he said.

"Sirius will need to get dressed to travel with me as well," she told the house elf. Sirius flew back the sheet and felt his feet land on the floor. He stood and stretched and then looked at the tiny elf. He caught her staring at him and he cleared his throat. She covered her eyes and then spread her fingers apart and giggled as she pointed her finger at him. He found himself similarly dressed.

Hermione sat at the dressing table and slipped on her sandals. "Oh look! She even painted my toes! I've never had my toes painted before!" 

Sirius looked down at her feet and chuckled. He kissed her brow. "Good morning, Sunshine," he said. "Ready to go?" Hermione nodded and held on to him. "Ohhh, now you're learning," he said as he lowered his face to hers to kiss her, and stopped abruptly at having tasted mint. "She brushed our teeth!"

Hermione nodded and giggled. "Yeah!"

They disapparated for her mother's hotel room, surprising the woman and she yelped as she almost walked into them.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do y'all think of the beginning of Sirius' healing/transformation?


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione chats with Mum

"How was your dinner Mum," Hermione asked.  
  


"It was quite lovely. I don't get to see my friends very often, so it's a real treat when I finally do get to. I tried to ring you up last night, but you didn't answer. Did you two dance the night away?"

"No, not exactly," Hermione said.

"Ah. It's none of my business. I understand," her mother said as she sipped on her cafe au lait as her eyes poured over the Times.

Hermione blushed. "No, it's not like that. We were invited to stay at his family's estate in the Provinces. They live in a bleedin' castle!"

"Hermione Jean!"

Hermione giggled. "Sirius is the head of a vast family whose very presence spans the globe Mum!"

"Is that right? I never would have guessed. I suppose he _is_ royalty then?"

Hermione instantly appeared troubled; she shook her head. "You know, I've no idea?"

"I should have...he does have that air about him."

"Does he? I never really noticed. He's so down to earth."

"Perhaps he is with you, but I suspect that he isn't with others. He seems to me... _privileged_."

Hermione shook her head as she sipped her coffee and munched on her croissant. "He seems to want no part of it," Hermione said. "He's accepted a smaller house on the grounds tucked away from it all."

"How romantic," her mother replied.

She told her mother about all of the art on the lower floor of the castle and that he had promised to return with her after breakfast to tour the castle while he chatted with his Aunt Sissy. Her mother promised to let the front desk know that Hermione didn't actually stay at the hotel and to stop charging her credit card. Her mother slid an envelope across the table.

"What's this?"

"I am returning your allowance to you. I am pleased that you decided to travel with the money, but since you didn't actually stay at the hotel, there is no reason that you shouldn't have it back."

Hermione opened the envelope and tried in vain to return the cost of the room to her mother.

"I'll be running late for the first presentation of the morning and it's terribly uncouth to be strolling in late...Ta, Darling!" Doctor Granger said as she savagely finished the remainder of her breakfast. She kissed her daughter on the cheek and made her promise to return to say good bye before she left Paris for London, leaving her seated on her own in the small cafe.

Some three or four minutes later, Sirius ambled over to her table to find her seated alone and quite despondent. He had spent the previous ten minutes observing her from the banks of the Seine. "Do you want to finish your coffee Love," he asked quietly, having correctly guessed what her response would be and watched her eyes avert downward to her lap. He held out his hand. "Come on then," he said gently. Hermione gathered up her handbag and the envelope and took his hand and stood before him. "I'm quite famished myself," he said jovially.

"So am I actually."

"So then a change in venue is required?"

She looked up gratefully into his eyes. "Yes please?"

"You got it," he said. He checked his pocket watch and tucked it back into the front pocket of his waistcoat. "We haven't missed breakfast back at the house," he told her. 

"That will be fine," she replied as she wound her arms around his waist.

"Hermione, _not here_."

The hurt on her face was immeasurable and seeing it, he realized instantly that he had picked a poor choice or words to convey the fact that they wouldn't be able to disapparate in public. She closed her eyes and sighed, then nodded her head.

"You're right of course."

He smiled and took her hand in his, kissed it and pulled her along toward a small alleyway that he had scoped out prior; he knew it to be a quiet area. They walked in silence for about a half kilometer and from there, they disapparated for the Dog House.

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius and Hermione share a breakfast at the Dog House

"What would make you feel better Sunshine?"

Hermione fidgeted in his arms and looked away shaking her head and shrugging her shoulders.

"Remember my asking if you rode?"

She nodded. "Yes," she replied after leaving his arms and walking through the house toward the kitchen. 

"Well, we're not that far from the stable, if you'd like to do that after breakfast?"

She shrugged her shoulders as she rummaged through the cupboards. One of the kitchen staff approached her and asked if she should like him to prepare something for her. She replied flatly, "french toast?"

The cook looked confused for a moment and nodded his head. 

Sirius sat down at the kitchen table and the cook merely stared at him for a moment as if he really had no business being there. "Sir, would you care for something from the kitchen?"

"I'll have what she's having," Sirius replied.

"It would be my pleasure Sir."

Sirius nodded curtly and half-smiled before returning his attention to Hermione. "As I was saying, we're not far from the stable and we could take a picnic lunch if you like? We can tour the main house after supper, or tomorrow _if you'd like_? What ever you want to do?"

Hermione lowered her head and smiled to herself...she realized that without him coming out and and actually saying it, he was aware that her mother had hurt her feelings and he was trying desperately to soothe her anyway he could. She looked up at him and smiled. "That sounds lovely Sirius. But I haven't ridden since...well, it's been a long time."

"Same for me, but I'm certain they've a few well-ridden, soft horses we could borrow for the day?" Sirius was sitting back in his chair, watching the cook as he went about creating his culinary masterpiece. "You're a muggle, aren't you?"

The cook realized after a moment that it was actually he that was being addressed and he turned to face him. "Sir?"

"You're not a wizard?"

The cook shook his head, his face growing pale. "No Sir. I am not."

Sirius nodded. "And you prepared the dinner last night then, yeah?"

The cook nodded. "I did Sir, yes."

"It was quite delicious. You've learned your craft quite well for being so young."

"Thank you. I attended a culinary university."

Sirius nodded. "Ah."

"Sirius cooks," Hermione offered.

The cook held the bowl in his arm and continued to whisk at the eggs gently. "Do you Sir?"

Sirius nodded.

"Did you attend Uni as well?"

Sirius shook his head. "Nope. Self-taught. Years and years of trial and error."

"That's the best way really," he replied he placed the bowl on the counter top and turned to reach up for the nutmeg and cinnamon and a drawer for a grater. He began to grate the spices into the bowl. 

"Tell me, did you salt the eggs prior to whisking them?"

The cook nodded. "I did Sir...didn't you see?"

Sirius shook his head. "No. I was busy...talking."

"Yes Sir."

"What does that do, salting the eggs before beating them," Hermione asked.

"Thins the eggs...makes them less...thick. More _liquidy_ ," Sirius said with a flourish of his hand. "Easier to add the spices."

"Oh," Hermione said thoughtfully.  "But I've never seen you do that when you make eggs for breakfast?"

"You like your eggs fluffy like I do. You're good at potions, think about it?"

"What would you like to top the toast with, Miss? I usually top the bread with finely ground sugar."

Hermione nodded. "That will be fine. Thank you."

Sirius rolled his eyes and shook his head. The cook caught on quickly. "Miss, we also have at our disposal, various butters, spreads, and..." he looked around. "I have maple syrup from Vermont," he whispered. "Miss Sue brought it over."

"I'll have some of that," Sirius said quickly, nodding his head. "Amazing stuff, maple syrup is!"

Hermione giggled at him as he looked as if he would start drooling at any moment. "Sounds like it's considered contraband?"

"It is," the cook replied.

"But isn't Sue American?"

"Yes Miss and she and her children are the only Americans in the family. I really shouldn't be gossiping about family matters," he said. "I'm likely to be released from my position."

"I'll not let them sack you," Sirius said. "Go on."

The cook looked around. "Word has it that when Prince Alexander traveled to America to work and returned home with an American wife, the family nearly became unhinged."

"Prince," Hermione exclaimed and looked to Sirius. "Why that would make you..."

Sirius looked into her eyes. "Don't say it."

_"KING!"_

Sirius rolled his eyes and growled beneath his breath then cut his eyes toward her. "Thanks a lot."

"Of course, your Highness!"

"Hermione. Jean. Granger! I'm warning you!" 

Hermione's grin was infectious and Sirius couldn't help himself but to grin too. 

The cook presented the couple with their breakfast. "As the French say, Voila! Bon Appétit!"

Hermione smiled and nodded. "If you please, what's your name?"

"Peter, Miss."

Hermione glanced over toward Sirius, who visibly winced. "And where are you from? Because clearly, you're not a Frenchman?"

"No Miss, I'm not a Frenchie. I hail from Helensburgh. Midwest Scotland."

"The yacht basin is there on the Clyde yes," Sirius asked.

"Yes! You know it then Sir?"

"Looked at a house there once in my youth," Sirius said then stuffed his mouth is the syrup-laden bread. "Lots of lovely architecture as I recall?"

"Yes Sir. I would like to apologize for the tenderness of the bread. Had I known you'd fancy  a bit of French Toast, I'd have let the bread out overnight to stale a bit."

"That's alright," Hermione said. "You didn't know. This is delicious by the way!"

"Thank you, Miss. I am pleased you like it." The cook wiped his hands. "If there's nothing else, I'll shall leave you to your privacy then?"

"Thank you Peter," Sirius said.

The cook nodded and bowed a slight bow and left them alone.

"Well, he's a nice fellow," Sirius said.

"Yes he is," Hermione replied.

"So have you given any thought to my proposal?"

Hermione's eyes grew wide. " _Proposal_?"

"Yeah, you know? Horses, riding, picnic, grazin' in the grass?"

"Grazin' in the grass?"

"Yeah. Making love in the middle of nowhere under the sun," Sirius replied then stuffed his mouth with the syrupy bread.

Hermione blinked her eyes at him as the color drained from her face.

"Or not?" He looked away and sipped on his coffee and swallowed hard.

 

 

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

Sirius flooed the main house and made his inquiries about the horses. He was told that the head stableman was busy with the house vet; apparently, a new foal had just been born that morning. There was some arguments as to what to call the new little filly. Still, they were certainly welcome to come out to the stable and make inquiries directly.

Sirius rang for Leo who materialized instantly before him. Sirius told him that he wanted to take Hermione on a tour of the grounds via horseback and requested a picnic lunch of a good bread, various cheeses, fruits, some dark chocolates and two bottles of wine. Leo promised that it would be ready within the hour. Looking at his pocket watch, Sirius saw that it wasn't even nine o'clock yet. He thought that Hermione might still be brooding and may wish to rest up or perhaps not go at all? He then asked Leo to hold off for a bit until he had the chance to confirm the final plans with her. He went off in search of her and found her seated in the living room gazing up at his portrait.

He stole behind her and leaned on the back of the large winged armchair. "Cor! I was such a handsome devil!"

She clicked her tongue. "You still are," she replied.

He harrumphed. "I'm an old codger and you know it."

She tilted her head back and looked up at the fresh growth of whiskers on the underside of his chin. "You are not!"

He lowered his head and looked into her chocolate-brown eyes. "And you're too kind." He swung his body next to the chair and knelt down next to her. "Have you given any thought about touring the grounds?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Mmm..."

"It's the grazing in the grass thing, isn't it?"

"Well...?"

"Look, it was just an idea. That's all. I would like to take you out though. The grounds are amazing and I've learned that a foal has just been born in the stable not too long ago. Would you like to go see her?"

"A baby horse? How lovely! I would, yes!"

"Good. Why don't you go upstairs and rest up a bit and I'll take care of everything else and come fetch you then?"

Hermione nodded. "Fine. I'll go upstairs," she said sighing as she got to her feet.

"Mione?"

She looked into his eyes. "Yes?"

"I want to apologize," he said quietly.

"What for?"

"What I said in the cafe." He watched her brow knot up. "Right before we disapparated."

She shook her head and scrunched her face. "Oh that. No need. I know what you meant."

"You know now. But you didn't then. Look," he sighed. "Sometimes things just spew forth from my mouth before I think and..."

"Sirius, I know."

"But I hurt your feelings and I don't want to do that. Ever."

She smiled and fingered the buttons of his shirt absentmindedly. "I know that as well," she whispered. "I'm okay."

"Are you sure?"

"No, I'm Hermione."

He rolled his eyes and sighed deeply, causing her to giggle.

"And I'll have you know, these breasts have never seen the sun!"

"And what lovely breasts they are too! But there's always a first time for everything you know," he replied seductively as he raised one eye brow and grinned.

"Hmm." She craned her neck toward him and kissed his cheek. "You need to shave," she said.

He gasped. "Not thigh-friendly enough?"

"Not at all!"

"Well, I'll take care of that immediately if not sooner!"

"You do that, Mister Black!"

"I will!"

"Good."

"Does this mean you'll think about it then?"

"Yes, I'll think about it." She inched closer to him and moved her leg between his and leaned into him, grinding her hips into his.

"You do that, Miss Granger."

"I'll think about it, good and hard," she whispered as her lips met with his. He felt her hand caress at the thickness in his denims rendering him harder still. 

"Oh my," he whispered through the kiss and closed his eyes.

"Thigh-friendly, Mister Black!" She turned abruptly and headed for the stairs.

"Yes ma'am." He swallowed hard, nodded and watched her ascend the stair case toward the bedrooms and then followed behind her. 

 


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A special parcel arrives and Sirius gets a shave and a haircut.

Sirius picked up his razor and inspected the blade as the water grew hot and he reached for the thick leather strap to sharpen it as his butler Leo knocked on the door with a parcel. "Sir, this arrived for you just now."

Sirius looked over his shoulder, smiled and nodded. He turned off the water and accepted the small innocuous package then stared at the plain brown wrapping, then toward the older wizard standing next to him.

"It's from Gringotts Sir...it was hand-delivered. They allowed only me to sign for it since you were preoccupied," he said. "Was it your mother's?"

Sirius shook his head. "No. I had it made last year. It started out being a pendant, was going to be a Christmas present. I haven't even seen it yet."

Sirius unwrapped the plain wrapping and opened the box to reveal a small black box of velvet. Withdrawing the smaller box, he held it in his hands and stared at it for a moment. Finally, he opened it. The facets of the blue sapphire twinkled in the bright lamplight as did the many tiny diamonds surrounding the larger stone. He smiled. Then he frowned as he held it up. "It's too busy. She won't like it."

"It's  a stunning ring Sir. Truly."

Sirius closed his eyes. "Yes it is, but it's too much. I should have opted for something far simpler. A solitaire perhaps? She's a complex young woman with simple tastes."

"She'll love it, Sir."

"Oh, I know she'll love it Leo, but she won't wear it." In his head, he could hear all kinds of reasons why she wouldn't, all said in her voice.

"Why not?"

He looked into the other man's eyes, his own filled with pain and anguish. "People will ask questions. I don't believe she is prepared to answer them."

"I understand, Sir."

Sirius nodded and placed the ring back into it's box and shoved it into the pocket of his jeans. "Well, I promised her that I'd shave, so I'd best get to it."

"Sir, allow me?" The older wizard transformed a small chair into one where Sirius could lay back and relax. The steel razor was sharpened and warm lather was made. "This is what I used to do for your father. He always found it quite relaxing. You could use a haircut, Sir. A good one," he chuckled.

"Don't let Hermione hear you say that," Sirius joked.  "She cut it last."

Leo looked off to the side and chuckled. "I remember when you were a little boy Sir. I actually gave you your first haircut. Do you remember?"

Sirius shook his head. "No, I'm afraid I don't."

"You weren't very happy about it."

"No?"

"Absolutely not! It was your precious hair and you grieved so when it hit the floor. It grew overnight and it ended up being twice as long! Your father bade one of the maids to plait it as a petite would wear her hair. He said you looked like a girl with your hair so long. You came crying to me the next day after your mother placed a green ribbon in your hair and made you wear a pinafore. You let me cut it quite short."

Sirius laughed as he nodded his head. "I can picture that! Did it grow back the second time?"

"No it did not, thankfully. How about I just thin out your beard and mustache and shorten the length and straighten it out a bit?"

Sirius looked into the mirror at his reflection and stared into his eyes. "What the hell am I doing, Leo? She should be with someone her own age!"

"If you please Sir, she seems to know her own mind and she seems to be happy to be in your company."

Sirius rolled his eyes as he heard the scissor snip at his hair. He watched the lock of hair as it floated to the floor and land unceremoniously and he sighed.

"Why don't you wait to give it to her then?"

Sirius nodded. "Yeah."

After his shave and hair cut, Sirius checked on Hermione to find her resting comfortably. He didn't have the heart to wake her and he decided to take a walk outside to clear his head. He had thought that she'd understand that he had only wanted to take her to tour the property...not necessarily a romantic sojourn into the countryside...although if it were to happen, he certainly wasn't going to complain.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione and Sirius visit the stable

Carrying the small basket, Sirius led Hermione to the stable where the new foal was sequestered with her mother. They spied Connie talking quietly with the farrier and trainer about another one of their horses. She looked up and found them approaching.

"Ah Sirius, Hermione! Come to see the new baby?"

Sirius smiled and nodded. "Yes."

"She's quite a bit different than we had hoped. I don't know what we're going to do with her to be honest?"

"What's wrong with her," Sirius asked with concern.

"She's not up to breed standard."

Sirius lowered his head. "Ah. I see," he said.

The head stableman eyed Sirius harshly as well as Hermione and his demeanor only changed when Connie made the introductions. He and Sirius discussed the fate of the small animal and Sirius learned that they were going to put the animal down because of the unusual markings the foal possessed.

"Why would you do that? She's healthy, yes?"

"Yes Miss."

"Perhaps the markings will fade?"

The older man closed his eyes, but it was clear that he had rolled them beneath his eyelids as he sighed. "They will not, Miss. She's useless to us."

"So much for antiquated mindsets," she said as she gazed at the tiny filly standing by her mother. She leaned over the half door and looked in to get a better look. "May I go in," she asked.

Connie smiled. "Of course you can, dear."

Hermione opened the half door to the birthing stall and tread carefully over the fresh straw. She tenderly rubbed the mare's muzzle and knelt down beside the foal. "I don't see anything wrong with her, not that I'm an expert by any means."

"It's her coloration," Connie said. "Do you see the black and brown lines?"

"Oh. I do now. Won't they fade?"

Connie shook her head. "No. Hermione, this is how we make our living. She won't sell and we can't afford to keep her her if she possesses those markings."

"Why not?"

"Because we can't breed her," Connie stated matter of factly.

"But she's otherwise healthy?"

"She seems to be sound yes," Connie said.

"I see." Hermione smiled and placed a tender kiss atop the foal's head. "I'll see what I can do," she whispered to the foal. Sirius turned his head at having barely heard her whispered and he smiled, shaking his head. She exited the stall and stood next to Sirius for a moment as she saw another mare poking her head out of a stall door.

Sirius heaved a heavy sigh. "The markings are only on her rear legs right?"

Connie nodded. "Yes."

"And she's sound?"

Connie nodded again. "Yes. I can't afford to keep a horse that can't pay for itself, Sirius, you know that" she said under her breath.

"So, I'll buy her from you. Send payments for food and training. When she's ready, send her to me in London. I'll find some place to keep her. She's going to be a stunning horse Connie, come on!"

"There is already a buyer!"

"So talk to them. Explain what has happened and try again. Try a different mare."

"But they wanted this pairing!"

"Well it didn't work out, so you try again," Sirius said.

She rolled her eyes and pointed her finger at her cousin. "You did this with the mastiff pups too as I recall!"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Sirius said as he kissed her cheek and then he turned and headed for Hermione and turned on his heel as he walked backward. "I honestly don't have a clue as to what you're talking about! Really!" He grinned at having seen an aging brindle bitch lazily dozing in the sun. "We'll talk numbers later," he said as he took Hermione's arm and led her away from the horses.

"There are repercussions to consider, Sirius," she warned, raising her voice. "I may end up having to give a refund!"

Sirius nodded and winked his eye as he continued with Hermione on his arm as they disappeared around the corner to continue on their walk. "Trust me," he yelled.

Connie huffed. "Well, I've come up with a name for the filly," she announced to her staff. "Hermione's Pleasure," she sighed. "Looks like she's staying put."

The old stableman groaned.

"He is the head of the house and if he wishes to personally take on the financial responsibility of this animal then as well as our losses...well then, he's allowed to do that," Connie said.

"That' s a sizable amount of money! Can he afford it Madam?"

Connie shook his head. "No idea. But it's not for you to know and truthfully, he wasn't wrong about the dogs."

 


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione and Sirius picnic on the grounds

After having walked for about a half hour, Sirius led Hermione to a cluster of trees where the shade lessened the temperature about five degrees. Both were glistening with perspiration. Hermione opened up the wicker basket that Sirius had produced and opened a thermos of cold water and together they drained it immediately and Sirius refilled it. Then she withdrew a blanket and lay it on the ground. She sat crossed her legs and peered into the basket. He leaned against a tree as she began to remove what he had requested to be packed...two bottles of wine, softened brie and a baguette, some chocolates as well as some strawberries, grapes and three apples that had been cored and cut into slices. She removed utensils, a corkscrew, napkins and two glasses as well as two plates. She handed the bottle to him as she didn't have a lot of experience with opening wine bottles and she began setting up their picnic. Moments later, Sirius had poured two glasses of the white wine that had come from the local vineyard and handed one to her. She sniffed at the contents and tasted it...it was sweet and she nodded her head as she swallowed. He had watched her reaction carefully and he nodded as he smiled; he was pleased that she liked it. He leaned against the tree making a mental note to obtain more of it as he rested his hand that held the fragile crystal glass atop his knee.

Hermione stole a glance from the corner of her eyes; the man was staring holes into her again with that same look on his face...the half-closed eyes, the tiniest hint of a smile, as if he knew a secret and was itching to share it with her.

He wiped at his brow with his sleeve and unbuttoned his waistcoat and his shirt and fanned himself with the loosened fabric. He looked up toward the sky and noted where the sun was...it was very nearly noon.

"I wish I had thought to bring some music," he said.

Her face lit up and she reached into her beaded bag and pulled out a rectangular yellow plastic device and two miniature speakers. "These were actually a pair of old speakers from my stereo at home," she said. "I minimized them at school for a project. They work out quite well." She reached in again and pulled out a few cassette tapes and opened up the yellow device and placed one in, closed it and plugged in the speakers, then she pressed play. It was a band he knew well...Led Zeppelin.

"And here I was thinking of a transistor radio," he said half grinning. "I think I like this infinitely more!"

She smiled and nodded her head. "I believe this was popular when you were in school?"

He nodded. "Yes it was. James used to sing _Stairway to Heaven_ at the top of his lungs just to annoy Lily." He laughed remembering the look on her face...pure unadulterated annoyance, simply because the poor young man couldn't hold a tune; still, it thrilled her that he had bothered to even learn it in the first place.

She placed the fruit and cheese on the plates and broke the bread. She handed him a napkin and a knife asking him to do the honors. He took the knife and spread the softened cheese on the bread and handed her a piece. She took a grape from the plate and threw it up into the air and tried to catch it, only for it to hit her nose and fly off to parts unknown. She cursed under her breath as she looked for it. Unable to find it, she thought to try again, but he had leaned over and reached beneath her leg, retrieved the grape and threw it into the air and caught it in his mouth.

"Show off," she teased.

He laughed and held it between his teeth and waved her over toward him. He rose to his knees and leaned in and invited her to take half of it. When their lips touched, he pulled the grape halves back into his mouth and they wrestled with their tongues to see who would get the fruit. Realizing that he wasn't going to let her have it and she'd have to put forth an honest effort for it, she sat on her knees and pouted. He waved her back over and she crossed her arms over her breasts and turned her head and sighed quite loudly.

"Aww, come on Sunshine," he cooed.

She wrinkled her nose and stuck out her tongue at him.

"Tease," he said as he swallowed both pieces of the grape down with a sip of the wine. "Wanna try again," he asked wiggling this brows.

"No thank you," she said as she continued to pout.

"Oh, don't be like that!"

"Like what?" She cut her brown eyes at him and turned her face away again, desperately not to smile. She heard a faint pop and then another directly behind her and instantly felt arms wrap around her arms and torso. She craned her neck back and looked up into Sirius' eyes. "Yes?"

He towered over her and leaned down and kissed her tenderly.

"Why did you do that," she asked.

"Because I can," he said as he sat down behind her and leaned back on the tree, taking her with him. "Listen, how much did you fancy that filly?"

"That poor little baby horse? I absolutely adore her!"

He nodded and smiled. "That's what I thought."

"They're going to put her to sleep Sirius!"

He shook his head. "Nah. They're not going to do that. You heard me offer to counter the bid. She's ours."

A half smiled crossed her face. " _Ours_?"

He inhaled deeply and sighed as he reached for his wine and lifted the glass to his lips. "Mmhmm."

"You purchased a horse."

He nodded again as he reached for a piece of the cheese-laden bread and bit off of it. "Mmhmm."

"For you and me?"

He chuckled and shifted his weight. "For you mostly, Love. There are loads of stables in London. I'll inquire when we return to see who has room and can care for a yearling. I seem to remember a good stable at Hyde Park. I'm certain it's still there."

"Sirius, that's going to be expensive..."

He breathed in deeply and sighed.

"Right. _Hush, Hermione_."

He kissed her hair and closed his eyes, suddenly sleepy from the wine, lack of substantial food and the heat.

She was pleased that he felt relaxed and comfortable enough to actually engage in a light nap and get some rest. She felt his even breathing against her back and realized that he had fallen asleep and she smiled as she too closed her eyes, forgetting that she had brought a book to read just in case...

Before too long, she heard a few stray bees inspecting the food and she opened her eyes. "Shoo," she whispered.

"Hmm?"

"Bees."

"Bee gone," he muttered.

She giggled and he tightened his grip on her and she lay her head back on his chest again and realized that her back ached a bit and realized it was the buckle of his belt had been protruding from the fullness in his jeans.

"Are you asleep," she asked in a whisper.

"No," he muttered.

"I think you are."

"Mmhmm."

She unbuckled his belt as she looked at his face...she loved how peaceful he appeared when asleep; his mouth was relaxed, no longer in a perpetual frown and the crease between his brows was no longer evident. His waistcoat and shirt was still open and she watched as his head tilted to the side slightly and she unbuttoned the thick fabric and unzipped his jeans then slipped her fingers just inside as she leaned back into his arms and lay her head on his chest. She felt the rise and fall of his chest as he breathed and felt the vibration of his voice echo in the chest as he moaned quietly in his sleep.

She withdrew her hand from the denim and reached for her wine glass and he protested with a barely audible whimper and she grinned as she lifted the glass to her lips. His hand reached up and he took the glass from her hand and drank from the glass as well.

"I just had the most amazing dream," he said after he swallowed the wine.

"Oh?"

He looked into her wanting eyes and then looked down as his erection peeked out from the denim. "Or perhaps it wasn't a dream?"

"Perhaps it wasn't."

"No, it was."

"Oh? How do you know?"

"You're still dressed," he said as he tipped the glass toward his lips again.

She got to her feet. "Not for long," she said as she slipped the straps of her sundress from her shoulders and unzipped the side zipper and allowed the dress to fall to the ground. He smiled at seeing her completely naked as standing before him. He lifted his hand and she took it in hers for balance as she stepped out of the fabric of her dress and she playfully kicked it toward him and watched it land on his head. She knelt down and pulled it off of his head, mussing his hair.

He lifted her hand up in the air, silently signalling for her to stand and she cast the dress to the side. He released her hand and placed a hand on each of her ankles and ran his hands up the back of her calves, the crease of her knees and up her thighs, resting just beneath her rounded bottom. He pulled her down toward him, inhaling deeply her scent and worked his face into the folds of her sex as she leaned against the tree. He listened to her breathing, how it caught in the back of her throat, her tiny moans...she was close to climax and he wanted to hear her scream and so he doubled his efforts to make it so.

When he held all of her weight in his arms, he felt her weight shift as she threw her head back and her knees buckled. Still, he didn't budge...he continued mercilessly.

And she screamed her pleasure...Finally.

She lowered herself onto his lap and he looked into her eyes. "No nickers, Miss Granger?"

"Oops?"

He glided his tongue on his back teeth as he grinned and shook his head.

"You'd better hurry up before I lose my nerve, Mister Black."

"Hurry up?"

She glanced at the fabric of his shirt in her fingers and cast her glance to the side.

His face lit up like a school boy's and he stood quickly taking her with him, and he too was naked in a matter of seconds. He took her into his arms and gently lay her down on the soft grass and they made love until the threat of a light rain shower threatened to ruin their beautiful day.

As they felt the first cold drops of rain, they ran beneath the tree and gathered up the food, wine, clothing, stuffing most of it in her handbag, laughing the entire time. He stood and looked at her and she looked up at him.

"What is it," she asked.

He shook his head. "I don't want to forget this."

"Nor I," she said.

He held his hand for her. "Come on, I'll apparate us back."

She nodded and rose to her feet and wrapped her arms around him and rose on her tiptoes, she closed her eyes and kissed him and opened them to find themselves back at his bedroom at Grimmauld Place.

"Why are we _here_ ," she asked.

He released her and walked over to his dresser and pulled open a drawer and withdrew something small. She watched the muscles in his back tense and his head lower; his fingers quickly doing something. She approached him and touched his arm with her fingers as she peered around and saw a ring...a sapphire and diamond ring set in white gold and she gasped. He turned to face her and held it up.

"I had gone over and over in my mind whether or not to give you this," he began. "It arrived today and I came back and brought it here in case I lost my nerve...I didn't want it to get lost you see? I need you more than I want you and I'll want you for always. See, I had wanted it to be an engagement ring, but I..I don't think..."

"I'm not ready, is that what you're thinking?"

He nodded. "That's exactly what I'm thinking. You can't very well wear this at school, can you?"

"Actually, I can."

"What?"

She held up her left hand toward him. "Yes. I can. And I will."

He breathed in deeply and his voice caught in his throat. "You think you can be happy with an old guy like me?"

She raised her brow and stared into his eyes.

"I'm still a fugitive Hermione!"

She placed her hand over his heart. "Well, all couples have their problems! We'll get through it. Together."

"Promise to place a concealing charm on it whilst you're at school."

"Why?"

"PROMISE!"

She nodded. "I promise," she said quietly.

"Then you'll marry me?"

"I will. If you're up to having a bossy, insufferable know it all for your wife."

"Oh, I think I can manage that, Miss Granger."

"I can be quite trifling, Sirius."

"Oh, I'm quite aware of that, Hermione. And you've seen and heard me lose my shite as well..."

She nodded. "Yes I have."

"And somehow you've managed to bring me back down to earth. I can't ask for more than that."

"Then I'll marry you Mister Black and watch all your relation flip the fuck out when they realize what we've done!"

" _Language_ Sunshine!" He placed the ring on her finger and kissed her tenderly. "Kickass," he said through their kiss and she chuckled.

She leaned her head on his chest as she held up her hand and inhaled deeply and she gazed at the ring on her finger.

 


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius' doubts plague him again

Hermione woke first, her eyes fluttering  open as she felt him stir in his sleep, moving closer if that was even possible, tucking his fingers beneath her hip. She raised her left hand and stared at the ring, realizing everything that it stood for, least of which was the promise of spending the rest of her life with the man curled up to her.

"Second thoughts," he asked in a low voice, still thick from sleep.

"Hmm?"

"Are you having second thoughts?"

"Absolutely not," she said. "I was merely admiring it. It's a beautiful ring...the setting, the stones, everything."

"Mmm." He buried his face in her hair.

"It's my birthstone you know?"

She felt him nod his head. "I know that. It's not why I chose it though."

"Oh?"

He shook his head and reached for his glass of wine which was empty and placed it back on the night table. "It's a stone of royalty," he said. She could hear the grin in his voice and she nudged him with her entire body, causing him to chuckle. "Actually, it represents fidelity and loyalty, sincerity and faithfulness."

"Ah. I suppose that's why Prince Charles chose it for Princess Diana's wedding ring?"

"I wouldn't know? Next time I see him, I'll ask him. How's that?"

She groaned and then chuckled as she covered her mouth so as not to speak ill of their sovereign. "Be nice..."

He chuckled as he sat up, "I am being nice!"

She rolled over and scooted up so that she could lay her head on his chest. "Are we still heading up to the main house this evening?"

"If you still want to?"

"Well, you promised me a tour..."

He nodded. "That I did, yes. They'll want us to stay for dinner you know? Especially after they see _that ring_..."

"Oh."

He nodded. He wondered what was holding her back...and every one of his insecurities plagued his brain.

"That means we'll have to dress." She curled her lip and he chuckled and rolled his eyes as he shook his head. "What's so funny?"

"I thought...well...?"

She sat up and looked hard into his eyes. "Sirius Orion Black, I swear! The differences between our ages bothers you more and more as time passes!"

"Well, you are what is known as jail bait Darling," he laughed. "You are beautiful,  thoughtful, insanely intelligent, definitely luscious...but at the end of the day, you're still...jail bait."

She sighed deeply as shook her head. "I have to figure out what to wear," she said wearily and rolled over and swung her legs of the edge of the large bed. She was aware of his eyes on her as she walked over to her wardrobe and opened it to find a selection of new dresses and suits that hadn't been there earlier and she gasped. "Where are my clothes?"

He nodded with a glance toward the wardrobe. "Those _are_ your clothes."

"There's nothing in here that's mine!" She pulled out a black cocktail dress that she'd never laid eyes on. It was exactly the thing she would have picked out for herself and she pulled it out and held it out toward him in the air. "Is this your doing?"

He tilted his head and shook it. "No."

"Fleur then!"

She hear a tiny pop behind her that caused her to jump and she closed her eyes and huffed. Spinning around, she held out the dress. "Mistress called for Fleur?"

"Actually, no. But since you're here, did you put these in here?"

"Yes Mistress."

"You must return them at once!"

Fleur's eyes watered and she pulled at her ears. "Mistress Constance will be forever cross with Fleur! Fleur is a goodly house elf!"

"Connie picked these out?"

Fleur nodded her head. "Yes Mistress. She wanted you to have a wardrobe befitting your station! Please do not be cross with Fleur!"

"My station!"

Sirius crawled toward the foot of the bed and lay on his belly, leaning up on his arms. "Well, you are the consort of the Head of the House of Black, Hermione."

She shook her head. "I never liked that word."

He approached her, taking long strides to cross the floor quickly and took her in his arms. "Well, like it or not, that's what you are. For now, you are my consort, my companion. You will still be my consort after we marry."

"It sounds so...so...temporary!" She pushed him away and he grabbed her and held her although he found it a difficult task.

"Well it's not," he said and finally turned her around to face him. "Wizards marry for life as you well know. So,  unless you change your mind prior and make it so..." He released her and held his arms out. He closed his eyes and shook his head as his jaw clenched tightly as his arms fell to his side. "I knew it was a mistake asking you...giving you that ring." He turned and walked out, only to turn around and walk back into her room. "If you're of a mind, have the elf pack your things and I'll see that you return to Paris tonight. I'll contact your mother and let her know that you're on your way."

"W...what!" She approached him quickly. " _Sirius!_ "

She heard the faint pop of disapperation and realized that she had no idea where he would have run off to...and that she was alone.

With tears streaming down her face, she dismissed Fleur and packed her things herself and waited for his return in her room. She lay on her bed and eventually cried herself to sleep. She was awakened by someone sitting next to her and that someone was tenderly stroking her hair. She opened her eyes and looked into his eyes and all but leaped up and threw her arms around his neck sobbing once again.

He shook his head. "I'm an arsehole, Mione. I'm a sorry mess in fact." He breathed in deeply. "I went to London, to my house actually. Remus was there." He smiled and nodded his head. "Always the voice of reason, Remus. Lets just say that he read me the riot act. That you know your own mind and probably mine as well." He gave her a chance to respond and when she didn't, he continued, "I didn't contact your mother. But I will if you want to leave."

"I don't want to leave you, Sirius," she replied.

"I don't deserve you."

"You're right, you don't. You deserve better." She nodded and inhaled deeply. "So...I promise to double my efforts."

He looked into her eyes to find her grinning at him.

"If you ever do something like this again, I...well, I can't say what I'll do."

He nodded. "I understand."

"You still owe me a tour, Mister Black."

"Yes, I do. I suggest that you don one of those spiffy dresses. They'll make a fuss over you and that silly ring. I know they will."

"Alright. Which one should I wear? They're all quite lovely...and it's _not_ a silly ring!"

He took her hand in his and kissed it tenderly.

 


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione meets Alexander. And she and Sirius end up handfasted

Hermione fidgeted at the large double doors to the main house as she and Sirius waited to be let in. Luis opened the door with a smile and a bow. "Good evening, Master Sirius! Miss Granger! Please, come in. You're expected in the lounge."

"Thank you, Luis," Sirius said with a smile. "I know the way."

Sirius led Hermione down a large corridor to a large warmly furnished lounge to find Connie reading on a chaise and more importantly, his sorely-missed cousin Alexander dozing on a cushy recliner and he stopped short and stared at him. Suzy looked up and smiled and nudged her husband. "Hey, wake up."

Alexander opened his eyes and sat up in the chair. "Is it dinner already," he asked quietly.

"No, somebody is here to see you," she whispered gesturing toward Sirius and Hermione.

"Hmm?" His eyes met with Sirius'.  "Mon dieu," he whispered with shock. He leaped off the over sized chair and all but ran to his cousin, stopping just short as his eyes filled quickly. Sirius smiled and nodded.

"Yes, it's really me," Sirius said.

Alexander wrapped his arms around his favorite cousin and embraced him for a long time as if he were trying to soak up and remove Sirius' pain for him. "I have prayed so hard for this day," he whispered.

Sirius swallowed hard. "Don't get all sappy on me," he whispered.

Alexander pulled away and laughed. "We have to fatten you up, man!"

"Oh? Like one of your steers," he joked to Alexander's playful sneer. Hermione chuckled.

"The family resemblance is so keen, you two look like you could be brothers," Hermione said.

Sirius chuckled and put his arm around her. "Mione, this is Alexander Le Noir, the Heir Apparent. Alex, may I present Hermione Granger..."

Alexander smiled genuinely and took her hands in his and kissed them. "So, so happy to meet you! Suzy has told me a lot about you!"

Sirius cleared his throat and continued. "My _fiance_."

Alexander pulled away slightly. "Sorry? Why are we just hearing about this?"

"Because I only asked her this afternoon," Sirius replied.

Suzy stole up behind her husband and peered from behind him. "Did I hear the 'f-word!"

Connie looked up from her book and moved quickly to stand and then approached them.

"And I'm the first to learn of it? Cousin you honor me!"

Sirius breathed in deeply and smiled as he looked into Alex's eyes, shrugging his shoulders.

"Well, let's see it," Suzy squealed. She inhaled deeply as she took Hermione's hand and studied the ring. She looked into Hermione's eyes and smiled. "Welcome to the family, Darlin!"

"We're not married yet," Sirius said. 

"So it's going to be a lengthy engagement then," Connie said.

Sirius nodded. "By necessity, yes." He looked into Hermione's eyes. "You want to finish school, yes?" Hermione nodded. "And then University?" Hermione nodded again and he looked up into the eyes of each of his family members. "Well, there you have it. The Lady hath... _nodded_." He ginned. 

Hermione's nose wrinkled as she laughed nervously and Connie took her hand and led her toward the door. "I'm stealing her away," she announced. "Give you two a chance to catch up!"

She put her arm protectively around Hermione's shoulders as she led her toward the Tapestry room. She opened the door and looked up at it and Hermione gasped as she gazed at her likeness next to Sirius' whose likeness was still blue, but was gently framed in a shade of red with blue undertones as was hers.

"I swear this thing is sentient!" She turned toward the young girl and took her hands into her own. "You really do love him, don't you!"

Hermione nodded. "I do. Yes."

"Well, it's only a matter of time before it's lawful. The tapestry already considers you married.

"How do you know?"

They moved closer and Connie pointed up. "See the golden threads?" Hermione nodded again. "If it were a marriage of convenience or duty, they would be silver. He really should be shown this immediately. I am certain that many of his fears and uncertainties would vanish!"

Hermione nodded as she stared up toward the ancient fabric. 

Connie turned Hermione around to face her and cupped her face in her hands. "Welcome to the family, Darling," she said as she kissed her brow and then warmly embraced her.

 

 


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius and Hermione take on a magical binding marriage contract

Hermione stood staring a their likeness, connected together by many strands of what appeared to be glowing golden threads and she found an irresistible urge to reach out and touch the ancient fabric. How this magical artifact knew how they felt about one another was beyond the realm of immediate thought: she knew that she had to study it and learn how it worked. Soon, she heard many pairs of footsteps behind her as well as the voices of Connie, Suzy and Alex. Still, the only voice she wanted to hear was his... _Sirius' voice_. His was the only one that truly mattered and she smiled...is this what it's like to be in love? _Truly and undeniably in love..._

All sorts of thoughts were milling about in her mind, some making sense, and some not.

She felt him nearby and finally he placed his arms around her waist and his chin on her shoulder; she turned her head, feeling the barely there (and gratefully thinned out) stubble on his chin...she made a mental note to herself that she wanted to thank Leo for thinning out Sirius' beard and cutting his hair...She thought he was a handsome man to begin with, but since his hair cut and she was able to actually see him, she found that she was stunned by his masculine beauty and she felt quite plain by comparison.

"You don't get to see that very often on this thing," he whispered. "Never thought I'd ever see it at any rate."

"What's that," she asked.

"Golden threads connected to my likeness." He pointed up above his likeness. "See, even my parents marriage line is silver," he said quietly.

"They didn't love each other then?"

He shook his head. "No. I don't think they ever did. They married out of duty."

She nodded and suddenly, she felt very sad for all of them and wondered if that was why they had been so bitter toward him? 

"I'm...I'm...just...Ah hell, I don't know what I am," he confessed with an uncomfortable chuckle, causing her smile to widen. He sighed and turned her to the side and then faced her. "I feel like the luckiest man on Earth right now! You've no idea!"

She placed her hands on either side of his face. "Yes I do," she replied. "I feel the same." Happy tears welled in her eyes.

He took her hands in his and moved so close to her that his brow rested on hers. "Forever then," he whispered.

She couldn't help but laugh nervously. "Why do I feel like we're about to marry?"

Sissy approached with the assistance of her daughter. "Because you dear, you are." In her hand was her wand and she pointed it to their joined hands. "All you have to do is say, 'yes.'"

Hermione's eyes fell and Sirius' felt his heart travel through his body to his feet. "You don't want to..."

"No! It's not that! I swear!"

"What is it then Dear," Sissy asked.

"Well, I'm in a black cocktail dress  for one, and I've no maid of honor and my mother isn't even here! And then there's Remus and Harry...and everyone else...I want to share this moment with everyone I love! Sirius! I...just..."

Sirius swallowed hard and breathed a sigh of relief. Then he smiled and nodded. "You want a wedding," he replied.

"Well...in a word, yes!"

Sissy looked into Sirius' eyes and nodded. "We will give you both some privacy for a moment."

"There is always time for that. Besides, if I know you and I think I know what's going on in that magnificent brain of yours, you want a grand but...intimate affair!"

She lowered her head to his chest and laughed, then looked up into his eyes.  "That's exactly what I want."

"Then Sunshine, you'll have it."

"But....?

"This is merely a handfasting. But you are right, if you want her here then your mother should be here. Let's go fetch her?"

"Please," she asked so quietly, that he barely heard her, rather, he saw her request in her eyes.

He turned to his family. "Change of plans," he announced to quiet gasps of bewilderment. "What's tradition in our family isn't for hers. We're going to go fetch her mother and bring her here. If that's alright?"

Sissy stood as straight as she could manage and looked into Hermione's eyes and for a moment, she thought the elderly woman would refuse their request however, she moved in and held on to Sirius' arm. "Make it so," she said.

Hermione closed her eyes, pushing the tears from her eyes and she wound her arms around the old woman's neck and struggled to speak. "Thank you," she managed finally.

Sissy pulled away slightly and her shaking hand raised to Hermione's face and tenderly swept the stray hair from her wet cheeks. "I would have given anything to have my mother at my handfasting...so yes...go." She nodded. "If she's not understanding what's going on, we will take the time to explain it to her. However long it takes. We'll do it."

"Muggles have been here before? In this room!"

"Why child, my own husband was no mage. After Constance was born, he fell ill and I..." she rolled her eyes, "had to beg my parents forgiveness for not marrying a wizard. Fortunately, my Grandmere was still alive and smoothed the way between the four of us. Of course, they already knew all about him," she said as she looked up toward the giant tapestry. "The heart wants what it wants, mein Schatz!"

"If you please, what happened to him?"

"He wanted to return home. So we did and he did the best he could until he could no longer work." She winced. "He died soon after that. I returned home with Constance." She smiled and shook her head. "No, that's not true. I live here, but it is not home. I lost my home a long, long time ago."

Hermione nodded as she closed her eyes. "Your home was with him. Where ever he was."

Sissy nodded and smiled sadly. "Yes."

"I can identify with that," Hermione said as she looked up into Sirius' eyes, but Sirius saw a hint of uneasiness in her eyes.

"What is it, Sunshine," he asked.

She looked into Sissy's eyes. "Your mother wasn't present at your Handfasting?"

"No. She refused to attend. As did my father. I was quite fortunate that I wasn't disinherited." She smiled finally. "Second thoughts, my dear?"

"Well..." Hermione straightened her stance. "It _is_ sudden." She looked into Sirius' eyes and he looked into hers and he shook his head.

"No," he said. "You wanted her here."

"I did and I do, but I just...I don't think she'll understand." She looked toward Sissy and she laughed nervously again. "It's  a lot like eloping. Isn't it?"

Sissy withdrew her wand again. "I suppose. It's merely a tradition our family has. It isn't lawful. it's only a magical contract of marriage."

"Do it then. Who am I to stand in the way of tradition," Hermione said finally. 

Sirius grabbed her hands in his. "Are you certain...absolutely certain? It means that you will be my wife and I will be your husband. It's just not... _legal_ and quite frankly, you really don't need that headache. Not right now at any rate."

She nodded and swallowed hard. "Yes. Do it." She turned to Sissy and nodded toward her wand...and she saw that an ethereal golden rope had been magically tied around their joined hands.

"Congratulations, to both of you and welcome to the family Hermione," Sissy said as she bowed her head in reverence to them both as she released their hands.

Alex approached and shook Sirius' hand and then embraced him. "Are you hungry?"

Sirius nodded. "A bit," he said chuckling.

"Good. Still have to fatten you up!"

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Lead on, cousin!"

"Tally ho!"

Sirius and Hermione both groaned as they stood still for a moment, the realization of what they had just done sinking into her brain. "Oh my god!"

"What is it," Sirius asked squeezing her hand tenderly.

"I wonder if I'll be the only married person at Hogwarts?"

Sirius thought for a moment. "Well, I don't rightly know? Minnie's widowed. Dumbledore never married. Erm...Sniviless...pfft!"

Hermione giggled. "I'm really your wife," she asked in a whisper.

Sirius smiled and nodded and he responded with an equally quiet whisper. "Yes."

She chewed on her lower lip causing it to turn a dark shade of red. Finally she giggled and it slowly turned into a laugh. "Never in my wildest dreams..."

"Nor mine," Sirius confessed. "I wonder how Remus is going to handle this little bit of news?"

"Oh I don't know," she replied. "Can't imagine that he'll take it well?" 

Sirius shook his head as he lead her through the double doors to the dining room. "Didn't really think about how he'd take it."

She stopped in her tracks and turned to face him putting on a brave face. "Well, I honestly don't think it's really any of his business."

Sirius opened his mouth to speak but closed it abruptly and then grinned. "Nor I, truth be told."

 

 

 

 

 

 


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mister and Misses Black return to London

Sirius returned to London with Hermione via side by side apparation and landed in his bedroom. She opened her eyes and pulled away slightly, licking her lips and smiling. He pulled her bag from her shoulders and emptied the contents of his pockets onto the bed and sighed. "As much as I hate this place, I'm rather glad to be back," he said.

"Really?"

"Well yeah," he replied. "You're here."

She smiled and lowered her head. "I have to return to school in two day's time."

He nodded. "Yeah. I know. And you've a lot of studying to do! Hogwarts' end of year exams are brutal as I recall!"

She breathed in deeply. "Yes I do!"

"So I suppose I won't be seeing you then?"

She stared hard at him. "Why not? You just have to promise to keep your hands off me so that I can study!"

He approached her slowly and grinned as he shook his head. "Dunno if I can manage that," he replied in a low voice as he placed his hands on her hips. She playfully turned away. "HEY!"

She giggled as she headed toward the door. "I wonder if Remus and Dora are here?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Dunno? Why?"

"I think I'd like a bath," she said.

"Ohhh," he said quietly grinning. "Let's find out, shall we?" He approached his bedroom door and opened it. "MARCO!" He listened hard as she giggled. "Remus understands this game, I know he does."

"POLO," was returned by Remus, although it was faint.

Sirius shook his head. "We're not alone. Sorry love."

"That's alright," she said. "We're married now."

Sirius' eyes grew large as he approached her and pulled her to him. "Yes we are...to each other even!"

She giggled and then her face lost all expression. "He's going to have a fit, you know?"

Sirius nodded. "Yes. And he'll just have to get over it, won't he?"

"Yes, he will. They all will."

Sirius nodded his head again. "Mmhmm."

They ventured downstairs to find Remus and Dora in the kitchen. Dora was blowing bubbles with a muggle child's bubble blower while Remus cooked up a simple french onion soup...which wasn't simple at all...he'd been at it all day, getting the onions just right.

"Ah, you look rested Sirius," Dora said. "How's yer Mum, Mione?"

Hermione nodded. "She's well."

"Lovely."

Sirius sniffed at the air and nodded toward Remus who was stirring the pot and glancing at a cook book that had once belonged to his mother.

"Oi! What you doin' over there, mate?"

"Cooking," Remus replied dryly.

"No shite!" Sirius harrumphed. "Well, you can share the cooking duties then!"

"Mmhmm," Remus murmured.

"I have news," Dora said as she looked into her cousin's eyes.

"Oh yeah, what's that?"

"You're one step closer to being cleared."

Sirius suddenly looked more hopeful than she'd ever seen him.

"Yeah. Pettigrew slipped up and was spotted yesterday."

Sirius' face broke out into the biggest smile that anyone had seen out of him for a long time, save Hermione. He chuckled lowly, but it grew quickly into a full on belly-laugh. His smile faded abruptly. "But will the Ministry admit that they were wrong?"

"They won't have much of a choice," Hermione exclaimed as she encircled Sirius' neck with her arms excitedly. "Will they!"

Dora looked hard at them and pointed. "Hey, what's that?"

"What," Hermione asked.

"Oh your hand...Oh my! What a beautiful gift, Sirius, it's lovely!"

Only then, did Remus turn around and glanced at her left hand and shook his head, frowning having recognized the stone immediately. "Ooooh no! You didn't! Please Sirius, tell me you didn't?"

Sirius' eyes met with his as he nodded. "I did. She did. _We did_."

Dora cocked her head to the side. "Did what?"

"They got _married_ ," Remus huffed, slamming a wooden spoon on the porcelain counter-top so hard that it broke.

 


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus learns of Sirius and Hermione's Handfasting and is not a happy camper about it.

"MERLIN'S BEARD!" Dora exclaimed. "And you didn't invite us to the wedding!"

Hermione shook her head. "It was a simple handfasting," she offered. "That's all."

"Oh, thank god," Remus muttered as he turned back to his soup.

Dora turned to him and threw her arm over the back of the chair and grabbed the back of his shirt. "What?"

"A handfasting...it's not legal," Remus said.

"I know what a handfasting is, Remus. I'm not stupid! And it's _enough_ ," Dora said. "The family _will_ recognize it! They've no choice!"

"I didn't mean to imply that you are anything but brilliant Dora and, if you please, I'm not family," Remus grumbled. "And I _don't_ recognize it!" He slammed the second wooden spoon against the counter and he spun around and glared at his friend.

"No," Hermione cried. "Don't say that! Please!"

Remus looked into his friend's eyes and saw a mixture of anger and  mostly hurt on his face. He then looked into hers. "Did they tell you that they'll expect a child soon?"

Hermione's eyes grew wide.

"Thought not." He pointed toward Sirius. "But _YOU_ knew! Didn't you!"

"And _they_ know that she wants to finish school and then attend University!"

"With a baby in tow, that's going to prove very difficult, Sirius!"

"I was hoping for more us time, actually," Hermione said.

Sirius put his arms around her from behind. "You'll have it," he whispered as he kissed her ear.

"Thank you," she whispered. "And I _did_ know about it, Remus,  of course, it was after the fact. There are loads of books in that old castle!" She turned to Sirius. "And I found out how the tapestry works!"

"Oh yeah," Sirius asked.

"Yes, it works like the Sorting Hat."

"Hmm. Fancy that?"

"Did they prick your finger," Dora asked quickly.

"Yes," Hermione replied, holding up her index finger that still held the healing wound.

Dora grinned. "Then, we. Are. Family! _YAY!_ " She smiled  brightly and clapped her hands as she rose from her seat and trotted  around the table to embrace her cousin and his bride. "I'm so happy for you! For you both! Did you know this was going to happen, Sirius?"

"No. It was very sudden. But it felt right."

"It was and it is right," Hermione said as she looked into Remus' hazel eyes and he rolled them. "Please be happy for us?"

"Does your mother even know!"

"Not yet. There wasn't time and we went to tell her, but she had already left. I assumed she went home but apparently she went someplace  else, because she's not there either. Neither of them are."

"So we are the only ones who know then," Remus said.

"Yeah," Sirius replied.

"Good. Keep it that way. Far less headaches for the both of you! I can see the headlines now! FUGITIVE TAKES A CHILD BRIDE! The press will have a FIELD DAY! And _your_ arse will land back in AZKABAN!"

"I think I'm going to go take that bath now," Hermione said, nearly in tears.

Sirius nodded. "Alright, Sunshine. I'll see you in a bit."

"You're not coming along?"

"No," Sirius said as he looked to Remus. "I'm sure he has a few more choice words to share with me and only me."

"You've _no idea_."

Sirius nodded. "Oh, I think I do."

Hermione went upstairs to the bathroom and closed the door and ran the hot water for a bath. Since she'd a regular guest at the headquarters, Sirius made certain that her favorite bubble bath was always available. She disrobed quickly and stepped into the tub, thinking the water too warm for herself, but Sirius would have definitely sank into it and probably dozed off. She listened to the conversation taking place two floors below her...and while The men's voices were muffled, yet she could easily tell that their voices were raised in anger and she understood that one of them had placed a silencing charm around them. She lost track of how many times she heard her name and she winced every time she heard it...she hated when they argued and thought it always sounded like two old lovers bickering bitterly. The yelling ceased abruptly and soon, she heard a hard knock on the door.

"Sirius?"

"No, it's _me_ ," Remus said. "Pull the curtain closed, I'm coming in," he warned.

 


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione and Remus hash it out

Remus entered the bathroom as Hermione pulled the shower curtain closed. "You are aware of how inappropriate this is, _Professor_ ," Hermione growled.

"Do not speak to me about what is and what isn't appropriate, young lady," he replied crossly as he shut the door behind him. "You crossed that line a _long_ time ago!"

"I crossed it!" She pulled back the shower curtain and peered around it to see him sitting on the toilet seat cover.

"Yes!"

"Oh? Do tell!"

"I told you that he was fragile..."

"I remember the conversation clearly. It's about the only thing I remember clearly, actually."

"Then why didn't you heed my advice!"

" _Because_!"

Remus sighed, looking anywhere except at her. "Because why?"

"Because he was lonely and I...I was in love with him! And then..."

"I'm listening..."

"I lost myself to him," she admitted meekly.

He closed his eyes and sighed hard. "Let me see the ring," he asked.

"I'm not taking it off!"

"I'm not asking you to!"

"Good, because I'm not!"

" _HERMIONE!_ Let me see the damned ring already!"

She thrust her hand into the air abruptly. He took her hand in his and examined it closely. He released her hand quickly.

"It's a beautiful ring, Hermione," he said quietly.

"Thank you," she replied. "He said that it was going to be a pendant."

"Yes it was. I helped him to pick out the stone."

She pulled the shower curtain back and he shielded his eyes. "Not to worry Professor, I'm beneath a plethora of bubbles," she chuckled.

"I am no longer your professor, Hermione," he said. "I would appreciate if you stop addressing me that way."

"You're not my friend right now, either!"

"Yes I am. And I was his friend long before you were born," he said gently. "I know how he is, Hermione!"

"Alright then, how is he!"

"He wasn't always the most faithful boyfriend. I just don't want to see you ending up brokenhearted...either of you, actually!" He sighed. He looked into her brown eyes. "You really do love him, don't you?"

"Yes I do. I wouldn't have agreed to be his wife so light-heartedly. I know my own mind you know."

He stared at her for a moment as he chewed on his lip. "Are you certain about that, Hermione?"

"Of course I do!"

"And your heart?"

"It's his."

Remus sighed and nodded. "I understand."

"Do you?"

He nodded as Sirius knocked on the door and opened the door just far enough to peek in. Remus nodded and gestured toward the door as he looked into Sirius' eyes. Remus thought his face looked like that of a lost puppy...a lost, lonely puppy and it caused him to sigh and nod his head as he stood up. "She's all yours, Sirius."

"Thank you," he said as he stepped to the side. When Remus stepped into the corridor, he looked into Remus' eyes. "I don't need your permission."

"That's right you don't. I'm not her father."

Sirius' face looked of understanding and acknowledgment to the point where Remus felt a little bit better about things, the _Yeah, I did it again, Moony-_ look was all over his face..but he also knew and understood that he was only being true to himself...It was simply a matter of Sirius being Sirius...and how many times had be forgiven his friend for doing just that? He couldn't very well fault his friend for being all he was capable of being...He understood that Sirius would have to think of something good in order to pave the way for good things to come their way from her parents...and hopefully, it wouldn't involve more magic...

 


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione is upset and has a little bit too much to drink

Hermione woke alone in her room, her ankle feeling hot again and she groaned. She looked up at the curtains at the windows to see that they were closed. _Funny that_ , she thought to herself; she didn't remember closing the curtains...she sat up and realized that she didn't remember coming to this room that Sirius had offered her months prior. The last thing that she remembered was cuddling up to him and falling asleep in his arms after having entirely too much to drink...Sirius' favorite poison...Ogdens Fire Whisky...the chat that she had engaged in with her former Professor had upset her that much. She could still taste it and she vowed to never touch the stuff again.  
  


Confused, she sat up in her bed and saw that she was donned in his flannel shirt that he had given her and she fingered the collar. Nothing happened and she felt her blood run cold.

She threw back the blankets and saw that her ankle was wrapped up and she panicked. "No! It wasn't all a dream? It couldn't be!" She looked toward the window and saw the snow still coming down.

She hobbled over to the pull-chain to the servant's bell and Sirius was at her door within seconds and he knocked on the door and stuck his head in through the crack. "Ya decent," he joked. She rushed over to him, and throwing her arms around his neck, she kissed him and his eyes widened in shock. She felt his hands move to her hips, holding her still as he pulled away gently but quickly, but she continued to lean into him. "Erm, Hermione...I don't think...."

"Then don't _think_ ," she whispered through her feathered kisses. "Just kiss me... _please_..."

He took her hands gently in his and removed them from around his neck and smiled with regret as he shook his head.

She pulled her hands from his quickly. "Oh my god." She turned away from him and covered her face.

He approached from behind. "That must have been some dream, Sunshine," he said quietly.

Still refusing to believe, she looked at her left hand to find it bare with no sign of anything ever having been there. "My ring," she whispered. "Where's my ring!" Her eyes searched the floor.

Sirius moved to sit on the bed and looked at her disheveled state. His brow arched and he looked at her hand. " _Ring?_ "

She turned her head and looked into his eyes. While she saw what looked to be a flirty-fascination and confusion, she saw no longing in his eyes. No love of the marital variety, more like the love an older brother would have for his little sister...a protective kind of love. He had the stance of a man concerned. She sighed and closed her eyes, as she mustered up the courage to look into his eyes again. "At the risk of being turned into a brandy snifter, I pray that you accept my most sincerest apologies. I am so embarrassed. You've no idea."

"Hermione," he began gently, "it's alright. You can't very well help what you dream, can you?"

"I suppose not," she replied meekly.

"So we were married in your dream?" He grinned and nodded.

"Handfasted, actually."

"I see. _Not lawful_. No doubt because the difference in our ages? Still, the family would have to acknowledge our union." He grinned and nodded. "That would certainly royally piss off some people." He finally laughed at the thought of it. His eyes met hers and he saw only more embarrassment and pain and he ceased laughing instantly. "Please understand, I'm not laughing at you. It's merely the look on old Lucius Malfoy's face when he realized that he'd have to deal with the likes of you!"

"You call him Lucy."

Suddenly, his face lost all expression. "That's right, I do. I can't stand that guy. Never could."

She nodded. "I know."

"What else do you know Hermione?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "No idea?"

"Tell me, where's my birthmark?"

Her face fell. "I don't know about a birthmark."

He smiled. "T'was but a trick question. I don't have a birth mark per se."

She looked past him into the air and nodded; finally her eyes met with his. "You've a homemade tattoo though. It's a rather badly drawn paw print on your hip. It's upside down. Because you did it yourself, the night of your first transformation into Padfoot." Her breathing was erratic.

He nodded. "No one alive knows about that. Except Moony."

"Apparently, I do too," she felt as if she were about to faint...she felt lightheaded and nauseous. She hobbled over to the dust bin and vomited repeatedly and fell over to the floor unconscious.

He stood up and approached her quickly and clasped his hands on her shoulders, lifted her to sit her up and shook her as he shouted into her face: "HERMIONE! WAKE UP! DAMN IT! WAKE UP! _PLEASE!_ "

Hermione's eyes fluttered open and she blinked then several times in succession and saw him crouched over her; she smelled alcohol-laden vomit and she felt as if she would be sick from the stench. "Sirius?"

"Yes Sunshine, it's me. You gave me such a fright!" He crawled off of her and moved next to her, pulling her to him so that she'd have to sit up higher. "How much did you drink, love! Doesn't matter...Don't you ever do that again! I'm used to it, you're not!" He hugged her tightly. "Remus has a healer here to see you," he said finally.

She looked over at him and saw that he was more or less dressed in a pair of jeans and an opened button up shirt, his appearance was somewhat disheveled. Her head was on fire and so was her stomach and her throat. He told her that she had begun to vomit in her sleep and was choking and while he was able to stop her vomiting, he was unable to wake her.

"People die after having pulled stunts like that, Sunshine," he said, holding her close to him. 

Remus knocked on the door to his room and peered in a very relieved look on his face. "Oh thank god," he said. He looked to his side and nodded. "She's awake."

"Oh thank god," Tonks said. "I was afraid we'd have to call on her mother."

Hermione looked to her hand and saw that her ring was on her finger and she felt tears come to her eyes and she wept hard. 

"You're not allowed to die on me," he said in a whisper, nervously chuckling.

"I dreamed that we weren't US. You didn't love me!"

He stroked her hair. "Not possible, he whispered, shaking his head. "Not even remotely."

Remus walked into the doorway. "Will you let the healer have a look at you, Hermione? Please..."

She shook her head and averted her eyes.

"Come on, Sunshine. Let her have a look. She's not going to tell anyone about what's happened. She can give you something for your stomach and your head. I imagine it's on fire right about now, yes?"

She nodded, but otherwise remained silent and Sirius waved the nurse in and Remus and Tonks ducked out for privacy. 

"Do you want me to leave as well," Sirius asked. Hermione stared at him...he'd done something like this at least once in his life before too. She shook her head. "Alright," he said gently. "I'll stay then."

The healer approached them with a smile on her face. Everything about her told Hermione that she could be trusted. She watched as she nodded to Sirius...he acknowledged her with a tilt of his head. "Hello, my name is Olivia. What's yours, dear?"

"Hermione," she replied weakly.

"What a lovely name. Tell me please? How much did you have to drink?"

She shook her head. "I don't remember exactly."

Sirius held up two fingers. "Two. She had two drinks."

Hermione tilted her head. "That you know of. I think I finished the bottle."

Sirius' eyes grew wide. "I don't even drink that much love," he said as he closed his eyes tightly. 

"What did you have to drink Hermione," Olivia asked.

"Fire whisky," she croaked.

"The alcohol content is very high in that particular spirit. Did you know that?"

Hermione shook her head. 

"Well, that's good. That tells me that you didn't do it on purpose."

"I was upset. I only wanted to go to sleep."

"For how long," Olivia asked as she sat down on the edge of the bed and withdrew her wand and pointed it to Hermione's eyes, causing her to flinch and groan and push her wand away.

 "What had you upset Hermione?"

"An argument."

"With who dear?"

"Someone who's opinion I trust implicitly."

Olivia looked to Sirius and he nodded toward the door. Olivia nodded.

"What time is it," Hermione asked.

"It's about half-four," Sirius said.

"The middle of the night?"

He nodded. "Yeah," he said gently.

She ran her hand over her hair to smooth it out and  wiped off the remnants of her stomach onto the sheet as she grimaced.

Olivia checked her over quickly and gave her something for her stomach and her head. She had also prescribed lots of water.

Sirius walked her out to the corridor. "It's good to see you, Sirius."

"You too, Ollie."

"I couldn't help but notice that she is naked. She's not with you, is she?"

"Does it matter," Sirius asked.

"It's none of my business. I just...I can see that she's young. If she is with you, perhaps it's a bit too much for her to deal with? You know, everything you've got going on?"

Sirius nodded. "Perhaps it is and perhaps it's not?"

"Just please be careful. I know your situation is precarious at best..."

"That's an understatement."

"I can't imagine that it's been easy on you since your escape, which those of us who actually know you, know that..."

Sirius smiled and nodded and he cut her off. "Thank you Ollie. It means the world to me to hear that you feel that way. Gives me hope, you know?"

"Listen Sirius, if you ever find that you need to talk to someone, please don't hesitate to call on me?" She handed him her card and his eyes glanced at it only for a moment before looking into hers again. "Completely confidential." She nodded as she stared into his eyes. He nodded and looked to Remus who had come three quarters up the stairs.

Remus walked her down the stairs and he could hear them talking about how things were going for him in hushed whispers. Dora stood at the bottom of the stairs waiting for them. Then he saw Dora thread her arm  through Remus' and he smiled and nodded. They continued to talk as they headed down two more flights of stairs. Only then, did Sirius return to his room and to his Sunshine. She was sitting in the same spot fingering her ring staring into space.

"You realize that you could have died had I not been such a light sleeper. What drove you to drink that much Sunshine," he asked as he closed the door behind him.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The newlyweds have a talk

Hermione looked into Sirius' eyes as he approached her with caution; he sat down next to her on the bed. He looked at her and felt all manner of dark feelings; what were projections of his own? He wasn't certain.

Her gaze fell to her hands as they fingered the ring. "I was afraid," she said.

"Of what, Sunshine," he asked.

"Remus."

"I'm listening," he replied quietly.

"I'm afraid he'll tell my parents."

Sirius nodded. "Ah."

"I thought that if I drank enough of your liquid courage, that I'd be able to confront him. It was stupid."

He nodded again and she looked into his eyes. "You were definitely mistaken. Remus will never tell your parents, as much as he may want to. He's not and never was a tattle-tale." She nodded as she licked her dry lips. Sirius poured a glass of water for her. "I doubt this will quench your thirst, but it will help. Eventually. You may even vom..."

She drank a few sips of the water and heaved it back up. As if Sirius had expected it, he had the dust bin prepared and waiting. "You knew," she said finally.

He smiled and nodded his head. "Yeah." He nodded. 

"This has happened to you as well, hasn't it?"

"Yes," he replied.

"What happened?"

"It was when I was sixteen and I ran away from here. Actually my father kicked me out. I couldn't take it anymore. I don't suppose he could either. My parents and their pure-blood mania...it was simply too much."

"Did they hurt you?"

"They didn't lay a hand on me, if that's what you mean? But they wouldn't would they? No, I was zapped at every opportunity. One day, the axe fell and my mother withdrew her wand to zap me for helping myself to food in the kitchen. I kept my wand on me at that point. I withdrew my wand and prepared to defend myself. I fired a warning shot and she cried out. My father came running and we dueled it out. When he lowered his wand and I lowered mine, he told me to get out. I didn't have to be told twice."

"Where did you go?"

"To the Potters' house. To James."

"Your best mate," she said.

"Me mucker," he replied with a smile. Then he nodded. "I miss him so much."

"I know you do," she said as she placed her hand on his. "Tell me about him?"

He smiled and nodded. "You know, I've a photo book around here somewhere. That is if it wasn't located and destroyed."

Hermione looked on in horror. "Who would do that!"

"Well, my mother wouldn't have, that's for certain. Nor my father, I don't think. Regulus would have wanted, but in the end, he didn't have the guts. No, it would have been Kreature." He stood up and walked to a small poster on the wall he waved his wand and the top of it fell, revealing an opening in the wall. He tapped at the wall and it disappeared from view. He smiled and withdrew several items: the photo book, several parchments, a small wooden box and a small rounded baseball and a catcher's mit." He positively glowed at seeing the memories in his hands.

She looked on with interest.

He gently placed his booty on the duvet and withdrew the book and opened it. It began with him as a tiny baby crying in his mother's arms. His father was beaming, his mother, not so much. Even as a newborn, his hair was a black as coal. He allowed her to look at the photos and she gasped when she saw a photograph of him standing with James, Remus and Peter. His face and eyes were red and although he tried to put on a brave face, it was easy to tell that something had happened to upset him. 

"Remus hasn't changed much, has he?"

"Well, he's gotten taller," he joked.

She raised her brow. "You have though."

"I look like my father," he said.

"He was a handsome man," she replied.

Sirius rolled his eyes and nodded. "Thank you," he said, only half joking.

She smiled and nodded. "You're welcome," she replied again as she nodded again. "What's in the box?"

He looked over and down at the dark-stained oak box. "Ashes," he said.

"Ashes?"

"My cat. Sissy had given me a kitten while we were on holiday. I think I was five? Her name was Obsidian. I called her Obie."

"Aww...what happened? Did she grow old?"

HIs face turned cold and hard with hatred. She didn't like seeing that expression on his face. "No, she was murdered."

"WHAT!"

"Bellatrix," he said as he stared into space. "Apparently, the cat had attacked the train of her dress? I wasn't here. My father had taken me to the Ministry with him. He knew that I really didn't like Bellatrix at all. I'll never forgive her for this. Anyway, when it was just him and me, he was actually pretty alright, now that I think about it?"

"Why didn't your father protect you?"

"Well, I think a part of him was afraid too. My mother was the heir, not him. She could have cast him away with the flick of her hand, I suppose? We would have been homeless."

"There are worse things than being homeless!"

He nodded. "Yes, well...hindsight being what it is, I suppose that Andromeda would have taken us in, or perhaps Alphard?"

"Andromeda, that's Tonk's mother, right?"

He nodded. "Yes and Alphard was my uncle. My favorite uncle. He was my mother's brother." He chuckled. "I think he hated her as much as I did. He left about seventy-five percent of his estate to me, you see? The other twenty-five was supposed to go to my father. But my father being the whiz he was at investments, he turned that in a substantial windfall. I got that too. I got everything in the end. The good, the bad and the ugly."

"Because you outlived them all?"

He nodded again. "Yeah." She reached for the glass of water and the sheet fell a bit, and normally, he would have cast an appreciative glance, but instead, he took the glass from the bedside table and handed it to her.  "One sip," he cautioned. "Take it slow."

She nodded and held the glass to her mouth and allowed it to cool her parched lips, then she took a sip. She breathed in deeply and yawned.

"Why don't you lay down Sunshine? Get some rest?"

"Stay with me?"

"Of course."

He removed the glass from her hand and set it on the table, then pulled the sheet and blanket over her. He turned off the light and walked to his side of the bed and lay down next to her on top of the duvet. He turned toward her and listened to her breathing and soon, she was sound asleep, curled up by his side, holding on to his hand as if he were her life line.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misses Black and Professor Lupin have a heart to heart

Hermione's eyes fluttered open and she squealed as she threw her arms around his waist, completely disrupting his reading which normally, he wouldn't take kindly to. She didn't expect to find him there in the middle of the morning, but she was nearly delirious with happiness that he was. Her body completely pulled the paper from his grasp and he chuckled.

"Good morning Sunshine," he said, smiling warmly. "Feeling better?"

"A bit. I've a raging headache though."

"No surprise there. Bet you won't do that again any time soon, eh?"

She shook her head. "No Sir."

"Good," he said nodding as he reached for something on a tray nearby. "Been keeping this warm for you. Here, eat it." He handed her a piece of dry toast. "I ate the eggs. You do need the protein, but well...I got hungry and didn't want to leave you. My luck you would have awakened whilst I was gone"

She whined and clamped her mouth shut as she shook her head.

"Come on, don't be whinger, eat it! Oh, and ya might want to slip into your jimjams, Remus and Tonks both want to see you. They've both been peeking in at you all morning."

She rolled her eyes and tore at the toast with her mouth, causing crumbs to fall onto the sheet. She laughed when he stared at her with amusement.

"You're incredibly fortunate that I fancy you Missy...I'd hafta kick ye out of m'bed!"

Of course, she huffed a giggle, causing more crumbs to fall to the sheet.

"Oh now you're just...Oooooo!" He moved toward her as if to grab her, but she squealed and rose from the bed quickly only to stop momentarily as both of her hands rose to cradle her head and she sat back down. Sirius crawled over the mattress and nodded. "Uh huh. Careful, Love."

She groaned her lament as he rested his chin on her bare shoulder.

"Yeah, this is gonna haunt ya for a while."

She turned her head and nodded. "Please don't let me do that again? Promise me?"

He chuckled. "Alright. Come on, lets get you into... _something_." He stood and looked for anything that might belong to her, then remembering that she came up to his room donned in a bath towel. He walked over to his dresser and withdrew a clean tee shirt and unfolded it and then helped her into it.

She scooted over to his side of the bed and attempted to wipe away the crumbs from the dry toast and he cleared this throat. She looked up to him and she moved out of his way as he waved his wand; seconds later, the crumbs were no more and she smiled.

"Ah it's good to be Wizard," he said as he grinned. "What's say that I go fetch them before they both go bonkers with worry?"

She looked into his eyes and nodded finally.

"Just tell him the truth, Hermione. The truth is always a dish best served as soon as possible, you know that. No matter how heated. And if it burns, so be it," he offered.

She nodded again as she lowered her eyes and sighed. "You're right, of course," she said quietly. "Just, stay with me please?"

He nodded and smiled as he kissed her brow. "Back in two shakes of a puppy's tail!"

Minutes later, Tonks and Remus were sitting on the edge of the bed. Tonks took her hands in her and kissed them, tears in her eyes. "I'm so happy that you're all right," she said gently. "We were both so worried!"

"I know, I'm sorry." She looked up at Sirius who had remained by the opened door.

"Well, you two obviously need to talk it out so I'm going to head back downstairs. I only wanted to see for myself that you were alright." Tonks rose from the edge of the bed and embraced Hermione and kissed her cheek, and Hermione's eyes filled with tears quickly as she held on. Sirius felt like she was stalling, that she really didn't want to confront her former Professor and he breathed in deeply and sighed hard. She looked up at him and saw his eyes wandering around the room and when his gaze finally rested on her again, she looked at him with pleading eyes...She wished that he could tell Remus her thoughts because undoubtedly, Sirius had voiced them to the man before and was probably quite practiced.

Both Remus and Hermione sat in an uncomfortable silence for several moments before then both began to speak at the same time. Both chuckling nervously, they urged the other to speak.

"Ladies first," Remus said.

Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but ended up shaking her head and sighing. She looked back up to Sirius who was wincing and shaking his head. He pantomimed urgency, gesturing with his hands.

"Right. I'll start," Remus said turning his head toward his best friend to see his hand gestures and then his shoulders shrug. Remus turned back around, gazed toward his former student and then craned his neck toward Sirius again. "Would you kindly give us a moment?"

"No."

"No!"

"That's right," Sirius replied. " _No_."

"Why not?"

"Because you two might off one another. You're both that upset...I can feel it from here!"

Remus thumbed toward his friend jokingly and grinned. "His special gift, _empathy_. Convenient that he can turn if off and on _at will_."

"Pshaw!"

Hermione covered her mouth and laughed quietly.

"Ahhh, there you are, Miss Granger. Or should I say, _Misses Black_? I've no idea how to address you now?"

" _Hermione_ will do quite nicely thank you," she said.

Remus nodded. "Mm." He inched a bit closer and leaned in. "What would possess you to do what you did? And then knowing that on top of all that, just...why?"

"I was angry."

"Well, so was I."

"Finally," Sirius whispered under his breath.

Annoyance flashed upon Remus' face and he turned his head slowly. "Do you mind!"

"No, not at all," Sirius replied.

"Would you please, kindly give us a moment? Please!"

"I told you no!"

"I asked him to stay, Remus," Hermione said.

"Be a dear and release the tether?"

"Hey!"

"Sirius! Va te faire foutr!"

Sirius' eyes widened as Hermione gasped. "Oh now, that's not at all nice," Sirius pouted.

"Well?"

"Bare it," Sirius growled.

"Come on you two, stop it," Hermione chuckled she looked between the two men. Her gaze finally rested on Sirius as she nodded. "I'll be alright," she said.

"You certain?"

She nodded and smiled. "Yes. Go on," she said.

"You'll get both accountings in due time, don't worry." Remus cut his eyes toward him. "He doesn't like secrets," he whispered to Hermione as he leaned in a little closer. "Especially the ones kept from him."

She nodded. "I know."

Sirius nodded, looking a little bit more than put out as he stomped out of the room. " _I can tell when I'm not wanted_ ," he yelled as he descended the staircase.

"And he's _QUITE THE DRAMA QUEEN!_ Always was."

"At the risk of stating the obvious, you've known him a very long time," Hermione said.

Remus smiled and nodded. "Mmhmm."

"I'm glad he has you to lean on."

Remus grinned and lowered his head. "You can have the job if you want, it's quite exhausting though. There is always some crisis to be averted. Except since before last summer."

She smiled. "I'm sorry Remus."

He sighed. "I must profess my apologies as well."

"It was stupid what I did. I know that now. Hell, I think I knew it then, but I really wanted to tell you off!"

Remus looked into her eyes and nodded. "I know that," he said quietly.

"I thought that what we do doesn't have any effect on you, but then I realized that it does, even if not directly. No doubt that if we had a row, we'd both probably come to you to complain..."

He grinned. "I know that as well. Certainly wouldn't be the first time." He chuckled at last.

"Oh?"

He nodded. "James and Lily."

Recognition crossed her face and she nodded. "Oh yes. Of course. But this is a bit different, isn't it?"

"Is it?"

"It's not?"

He shook his head.

"I was afraid that you'd tell my parents."

He nodded.

"And to be honest, it's not your place."

"But you're not going to tell them, are you, Hermione?"

She shook her head. "No. I'm not going to tell anyone. No one would understand."

"I don't think you give your friends and family enough credit, Hermione."

"Well, I don't want to take the chance. I can't imagine Molly being alright with it!"

He laughed as he scratched his head. "Well, you're certainly right about that."

"And you know that she can be merciless where he is concerned. I don't think she likes him all that much."

"Who Sirius? No, she loves him like a brother. That's the issue. They're so much alike, you see?"

She shook her head.

"They both think exactly the same way. Like two sides of the same coin. Just coming at it from opposite sides of the spectrum is all? They're both quite perceptive."

"So I gathered."

"Regarding my exposing your relationship to your parents, I wouldn't. I couldn't. Do you know that that would do to him? It would kill him! I don't think I've ever seen him this happy ever! Even while in school when we had ne'er a care in the world! When he was on his own, there was always some proverbial wolf at the door, so to speak. It's never really left him alone. And then, there's you. I've nothing but the utmost respect, admiration and love for you. If I were to have daughter, I'd want her to be just like you. I suppose that's why I feel so protective of you. Not that you need it?"

She lurched forward and wrapped her arms around his neck and held on to him as tears filled her eyes once again. When he wound his arms around her, he held on to her and allowed her cry quietly on his shoulder.

"Just do yourself and him a favor, will you?"

"What's that?"

"I was quite serious when I said that they'd want children right away."

"I know. I read about their customs."

"Save yourself the headache and wait. Hold them off as long as you can. At the very least, wait until you're seventeen. Later is better though."

She nodded. "I'm in no hurry. I don't think he is either."

"I think he's infatuated with the idea being a father, but I also think the reality of it secretly terrifies him."

"I think he might surprise you, Remus."

Remus laughed. "He usually does!"

She laughed along with him and finally looked down at her hands and then at her ring, which she had been circling around her finger. Finally she held up her hand. "So what about this?"

"I think it's a lovely ring, Hermione."

"That's not what I meant and you know it! Will you support us?"

"I've no choice, do I?"

"Don't you?"

He shook his head. "No. I don't see that I do. I love you both and clearly, you're happy together...who the hell am I to judge you? You will have to inform your parents eventually, you know though?"

She sighed deeply. "Eventually, I will," she said. "My mother likes Sirius to a point. I think she's aware that he has my best interest at heart. She knows about our relationship and she's consented."

"However?"

"I don't believe that she thinks of him as husband material. I'm convinced that my father is completely oblivious. That bother's me a bit. He would never understand."

"Why do you believe that?"

"He's not as progressive as my mother is."

He nodded. "Ah." He stood up and stretched. "I never got that impression from him, Hermione," he replied. "Why don't you come downstairs and help me sort your husband out. No doubt he's sulking right about now?"

She smiled and nodded. "He probably is."

She looked up into Remus' hazel eyes, thinking that there was am untapped fount of snarky wisdom hidden behind them. Officially, he may be her Professor no longer, but he was still teaching her and deep down, they both knew it.

 


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius writes a letter and puts Remus in his place

Remus headed down stairs to find Sirius in his office writing correspondence. He noticed that he was writing on standard stationary and not parchment; he was also using an ball point pen.

"Hey, is that the pen that Lily gave you," Remus asked.

"It is," Sirius replied stiffly.

"I still have mine as well," Remus mused.

Sirius nodded silently, continuing to scribble on the paper.

"What are you writing?"

Sirius turned his head slowly and eyed Remus hard from the corners of his eyes.

Remus breathed in deeply at having seen the contempt in Sirius' eyes.

"I'm not going to her parents."

Sirius nodded as he returned to his letter. "Good. It's not your place, I already told you that."

"I remember. You made it quite plain."

Remus heard Hermione walk into the bathroom and exclaim, "oh dear gods! I look like I've been run over by a pack of wild nargles!"

Sirius curled his lip and squinted his eyes as he looked toward Remus, whose gaze was toward the bathroom. "What the bloody hell is a nargle?"

Remus shrugged his shoulders.

Sirius shook his head and continued writing his correspondence.

"Who are you writing to," Remus asked.

"Alexander. I think I should like to take a trip to the States."

"Oh. What for?"

" _To visit?_ " Sirius shook his head again and huffed.

"And will your wife be accompanying you?"

"If she wishes. I know she'd be welcome."

"And how would you get there?"

"Disapparation, probably."

"Sirius, that's a long way to go!"

"Yeah, so? I did it from France and then apparated back!"

"Yes you did. And you slept half the day away in between as well! It's nearly fifty-three hundred kilometers between London and Boston! And you certainly cannot perform a side by side disapparation with Hermione in tow that long a distance! Absolutely not!"

"Fine. I haven't worked out the particulars. Happy now, are we?" Sirius looked at at the ceiling, hearing her in her bedroom and assumed that she was probably changing clothes. "Maybe I'll just purchase a plane ticket?"

"You'll need a _passport_."

"Perhaps I'll lift _yours_ ," he replied.

"Nooooo," Remus replied rolling his eyes.

Sirius shrugged his shoulders. "Like I said, I haven't worked out the particulars."

At last they heard Hermione descending the stairs and she rounded the corner to see Remus leaning in the doorway to the study. She stopped and peered around the doorway and Sirius looked up to her and smiled.

"Oh, for the pretty girl, you have a smile and for me...?

Sirius' brow arched as his smile instantly faded to a frown. He rolled his eyes and huffed.

"Oh dear," Hermione chuckled.

"Told you he's sulking," Remus said.

Sirius sighed and  lay the pen on the desk. "I am not six feet away from you, Remus. I can hear you quite clearly."

"Yes. So?"

Sirius sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose and squeezed this eyes closed tightly.

She inched past Remus and crossed the short distance and stood next to Sirius as placed her arm around his shoulder. "Who are you writing to?"

"Alex and Suzy. I thought I should like to go for a visit."

"Oh."

"I'd like for you to accompany me if we can manage it."

She nodded. "I would like that. Very much. They're lovely people. But Sirius, how would you get there?"

"It would depend if you were coming along?"

"No it wouldn't. I realize that your apparation skills are quite remarkable," she turned to Remus for validation and he shrugged his shoulders and nodded his head. "But it's still quite dangerous."

He grinned. "Ah, but what's life without a little risk?"

Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes as she shook her head.

He craned his head to look at her "No?"

She looked into his eyes with a raised brow. "No. _Polyjuice_ and _porkeys_."

Sirius scrunched up his face.

"Or, there are international floos. You must register though. In fact, you have to register for both."

"Damn. I suppose a broom ride is out of the question?"

"Absolutely, it would take over twenty-four hours to reach the continental US! And I'm not a huge fan of broom-flying anyway."

Sirius cradled his chin in his hand, while the fingers of his other hand drummed on the desk. "I'll figure it out," he said.

"Fix me a spot of breakfast," she asked, cooing in his ear.

He turned his head and eyed her head to toe. "It's gonna cost ya."

"Oh?"

He nodded. "Mmhmm."

"Alright, so what's it going to cost me then?" She placed her arms around his shoulders and rested her chin in the top of his head. He leaned his head back onto her breasts.

Sirius grinned and looked up at her. "Well, that depends. How are you knees feeling today?"

She laughed aloud and planted a wet kiss onto his lips.

"Dear god, Sirius!" Remus exclaimed.

"Oh, Remus! You're sill here, are you?"

Remus' brow arched high and he nodded, looking quite agitated. " _Yes._ "

Sirius waved him away. "Well, go away. And close the door behind you!"

Remus rolled his eyes and shook his head as he backed out of the doorway, slamming the door closed.

Hermione moved around the chair that Sirius was seated in and turned her husband to face her.

"I was teasing, Love."

"Oh?"

Sirius grinned and cocked his head to the side. "Yeah. Serves him right...eavesdropping like he was!"

She chuckled quietly and Sirius laughed along with her. "Breakfast now? I think I should like to try to eat something light. I'm quite famished, but..."

Sirius grinned and nodded his head. "I understand Sunshine," he replied.

Hermione accompanied Sirius down to the kitchen, where upon entering, he waved his wand and all manner of skillets and sauce pans floated up into the air until such time as he settled upon the one he wanted.

Tonk's looked up relieved. "Oh thank god... _food_!"

Sirius turned his attention toward Tonks whilst spinning his wand around in tight little circles to keep the skillets in the air. He grinned and winked at her. "And just think, _YOU_ don't have to cook it!"

Tonks frowned. "I reckon that's a good thing honestly," she said.

Hermione approached her and wrapped her arm around the older woman's shoulder. "Why is that, Tonks?"

"I can't cook to save my life," she pouted.

"I can teach you what I know about cooking," Hermione offered. "I've only tried some simple things, but they've all tasted good."

"Thanks Darling, but I burn water."

"Oh." Hermione looked up toward her husband who was eyeing her sideways, nodding his head all the while.

 


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry, Hermione and the Weasleys visit with Remus and Sirius during the May Day weekend. Sirius and Harry engage in a very long game of Wizard's Chess.

Harry, Hermione and the Weasley clan spent the May Day weekend holiday in London with Sirius and Remus. Harry sat at the table staring into space, looking a lot like a rag doll; slouching askew, his arm resting on the back of the chair; Sirius realized that the boy hadn't been right since Christmas. When Sirius asked him why he seemed so melancholy, Harry merely scrunched his face and shook his head, remaining silent. Ron offered that it was Umbridge and not the upcoming exams, that she was in charge of the ancient school and that no one really wanted to return. Sirius' eyes locked with Hermione's and she appeared to him, immediately guilty.

Once lunch was finished, Sirius rose from his seat and requested that Harry follow him. Harry sighed and slowly rose from his chair. Harry caught sight of Sirius heading toward the front door and his breath caught in his throat, thinking that Sirius would exit, but he turned to head into the living room instead. Harry breathed a sigh of relief. He found his godfather seated on one of the settees, setting up a chessboard. Sirius looked up and smiled and gestured to the settee opposite him.

"You play, yes," Sirius asked.

A faint smile crossed Harry's face and he nodded finally. "Yes. Yes, of course." Harry eyed the hand-carved pieces and picked up the white King and examined it. The piece grinned and winked at him and Harry laughed with glee.

Sirius' brow arched as he smiled. "Any good?"

Harry's arms rested on his thighs and he leaned forward, placing his game pieces in their appropriate places. "I can hold my own," he replied, accepting the dare silently, just as his father used to do.

"Well, if you play anything like James, this might take a while," he warned lightly.

"I can sleep on the train," Harry said, grinning.

"It's on then Potter," Sirius said with a grin gesturing toward the board. "This was your father's chess set, by the way. Handed down for several generations. It's very old. The board itself is constructed of ivory and ebony, the pieces as well. The white King is the only piece that's that highly animated. Your great-grandfather spelled it to urge your grandfather to play with him. According to James, it was said that it'll only react on it's own in the hands of a Potter."

Harry smiled. "Blimey! Really!" He gingerly placed the piece on the board and the King righted itself, standing at attention, prepared to wage war in the impending mock-battle.

Sirius smiled as he nodded. "I am very thankful that Remus thought to grab it. It'll be yours someday, I reckon! You don't mind if I hang on to it in the meantime, do you?"

Harry smiled genuinely. "Not at all...Padfoot."

Sirius barked a genuine laugh.

For an hour, the two men sat across from the other, barely saying anything. Hermione came and went, leaving the two alone to finish out their game while she went upstairs to pack.

Another hour went by.

And then another hour.

Ron came and went. And Ginny. And then the twins.

And even Remus...

Finally, it was suppertime and Molly called everyone to the dining room. All came to the table to break bread except for Harry and Sirius and Hermione volunteered to fetch them. When she returned empty-handed, Remus left the dining room.

"Don't you two make Molly come in here," he had said to them." She's liable to flip the board!"

Only then did the two look over at him. "She wouldn't dare," Sirius growled. "Anyway, we're very nearly done."

"Yeah," Harry said in a monotone mumble, gesturing toward the board. "Best two out of three."

Remus rolled his eyes and shook his head, but the men refused to budge and he left them to their game.

Finally, Arthur came in. "Come on lads," he begged. "Molly's getting upset. She won't let anyone eat without you two present!"

Sirius moved his knight. "Check."

Harry's face looked even more determined as he moved his King over and the piece brandished it's sword mightily.

Sirius looked up and grinned. 

Arthur sighed. "Look you two, you can finish after some supper. You've been at this game for hours! You both must be famished by now!"

Harry held up his hand. "Just a moment, _please!_ "

Arthur rolled his eyes and shook his head before leaving the two. "Well, you can't say you weren't warned." Arthur joined the family in the dining room shaking his head. "I honestly think they're almost finished with the game. Looked like Sirius is chasing him around the board now."

Finally Molly's face softened and she smiled, then nodded. "Well, lets eat then. They can fix a plate when they're done."

Arthur looked up into his wife's eyes, completely gobsmacked. "Really?"

"Yes. Far be it from me to take away their time together." She glanced over at Hermione, who fidgeted in her chair as Ron reached over her for a yeast roll. "Besides, poor Ron's about to pass out from hunger." She grinned and her youngest son looked up at her gratefully and nodded.

"Yeah, and it's not like they can continue the game via owl," Fred added. "Now, can they?"

Remus shook his head and Tonks placed her napkin in her lap, smiling as she nodded. "Everything looks wonderful Molly! Truly another culinary masterpiece!"

"Well, I do hope everyone enjoys it," Molly replied.

Arthur nodded as he smiled. "Yes! A feast fit for Kings and Queens!"

"Here, here," Remus agreed.

Two hours later, and exhausted-looking Harry entered the kitchen.

"You're looking rather peaky! Who won dear," Molly asked as she placed a plate before him.

"It was a draw."

"A draw? How can there be a draw in chess?"

"Sirius spent the last hour or so chasing me around the board. He wouldn't let me concede the the game." He shrugged his shoulders. "So, we've another game to play. I'm thinking that I should like to return here instead of returning to the Dursley's. Remus, what do you think?"

"We'll see what happens, Harry. " Remus chuckled. "You know, when your dad and Sirius would play, a single game could last for days, even while in continuous play!"

Harry looked over at him as he cut into his beef. "Days! Really?"

Remus nodded and smiled fondly. "Oh yes! We had to bring their meals to them...make them go to bed..."

Harry smiled to himself as Sirius entered the kitchen finally and sat down at his chair, smiling at his godson. "You're definitely your father's son, Harry! Good game!"

"Thanks Sirius. You're a wicked-good opponent!"

Sirius chuckled and then his gaze moved to the center of the table and he sighed sadly and nodded.

"Sirius would you like me to fix a plate up for you," Molly asked gently as she smoothed out his hair.

Sirius shook his head and smiled as he looked up at her. "Thanks Molly. Not really hungry just yet."

"Well, don't wait too long," she replied as she smiled her best mother-smile at him.

Sirius chuckled silently and nodded. "Yes ma'am."

Harry looked up toward his godfather with concern as he pointed to his plate with his fork. "Sirius, this is _really good_ ," he cooed.

"Oh, I know it is Pup," Sirius said pointing to his plate as Remus looked up toward him from his paper. "Molly's an excellent cook!"

A warm smile came to Remus' face and he understood finally why Sirius wouldn't allow them to leave the game...it wasn't just that he was missing James...Sirius had recognized that Harry needed some alone time with Sirius, even if it was a mere few hours.

"You okay," Harry asked.

"Who, me? Oh yeah! Eat your supper. We'll talk later," Sirius said as he got up from the table and left the kitchen without another word.

"He'll be fine Harry," Remus said. "Just missing your Dad, most likely."

Harry nodded uncomfortably and placed his fork down on the plate and sighed.

"Harry, Sirius has always been the quiet one...a seriously deep thinker, if you'll pardon the pun. While we were at school, his pranks were always the most elaborate, but they were certainly the best by far, easily the most memorable. He'd think them up and together, the four of us would make them happen."

"Oh?"

Remus nodded as he smiled. "Take the map for instance? The map was his idea, if you can believe it. I think he worked the hardest on it. He has a brilliant mind, especially when it comes to engineering. If he were a muggle, I think that would have been the field that he would have entered. Know what I mean?"

Harry nodded and smiled. "I do, yes. He just seems so sad."

"Well...he is," Molly said. "Everyone's about to leave again. Sirius doesn't like to be alone. It's very Padfoot-y of him, if you ask me!"

Harry nodded and then shook his head and pushed away his plate. "But it's just so not fair!"

Molly moved and sat next to him and put her arms around him and Harry rested his head on her shoulder and held on to him as she smoothed out his hair. "I know dear. I know," she said tenderly.

Remus reached into his pocket. "I know it's a little early for dessert, but here, have some of this," he said handing over a chocolate bar.

"Maybe he should have some of this as well," Harry said as he took the bar of chocolate and held it up in the air. Remus shook his head. "No? Why not?"

"Chocolate makes him ill," Remus replied. "He loves it, but in the end, he just can't abide it."

Recognition played across his face and he nodded. "More Padfootiness?"

Remus laughed and nodded his head. "Precisely!"

"That's why he drinks, isn't it?" Harry watched Remus' smile fade instantly.

Molly nodded as she smiled sadly. "Would you like some dessert dear?"

Harry looked into her eyes and shook his head.

"Alright, it'll be here when you're ready." She smiled.

Harry rose from his chair and took the candy with him and left the kitchen in search of Sirius. Harry looked all through the entire house and finally found Padfoot laying beneath the piano in the darkened living room. Harry crawled under the piano and held onto him and cried along with him as the large dog whined quietly. When he moved to put his arms around around Padfoot's large neck, the dog shifted his weight, revealing the white King's chess piece and Harry wrapped his fingers around it, wishing with all his might that he knew his father like his father's friends did.

Hermione found them later in the evening and woke Harry and coaxed him out from beneath the piano. She sent him up to bed and then she peered down at the large dog. "I'm heading up. You coming along soon?"

Padfoot crawled from beneath the piano and transformed into his natural state as Sirius.   
She heard his stomach grumble and she shook her head and chuckled at him. "Everyone else upstairs?"

Hermione nodded as she smiled at him. "Only Remus is up still."

"I suppose I _should_ really eat something first?"

Hermione nodded. "Would probably be a good idea. Your room, then?"

Sirius nodded and smiled as he leaned over for a tender kiss. "Thanks for obliging me."

"Well, what else are wives for?"

Sirius grinned. "I wonder," Sirius replied as he pulled her over to him for another tender, but heated kiss.

 


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids leave for Hogwarts

Sirius' head was raging and he had waiting a while before venturing to the kitchen. His thoughts returned to the last time he was in France, when he happened to see his likeness next to Hermione's. When he questioned it, Connie and Sissy immediately went into action...Sirius' memories had been tampered with...they wondered if Hermione's had been as well? Judging by her behavior over the weekend, she was fine...and he realized that he loved the girl. No matter if he couldn't quite remember their handfasting ceremony. Or the argument between him and Remus...or...it was all a blur. Did they even have a courtship?  Did he give her a ring? He wasn't certain.

He did however, remember his dreams in vivid detail and they were fairly close to what his French relation had imparted to him...and he took their word as gospel.

He needed his headache tablets and had to take them with food...so what if he was going to wash them down with a bottle of ale or two? He entered the kitchen to find Remus pretending to read the paper again.  "You're not by chance waiting up for me are you?"

"Of course not!"

Sirius grinned and shook his head. "Oh no, of course not."

"Everyone's worried about you, you know?"

"Oh? Why?"

Remus looked up from his paper as he watched Sirius withdraw food from the ice box and prepare a plate for himself and rolled his eyes and sneer. " _Duh._ "

Sirius barked a quiet laugh and carefully arranged the food so that it was ascetically pleasing, then withdrew his wand and heated up the food. "Wish I had a camera," he said.

"Oh? Why's that?"

"I'd like to get some photos of all the kids before they head back."

Remus nodded as he withdrew his wand and pointed it to the ceiling. Sirius looked up as he heard a door open upstairs. Remus shook his wand and they heard shuffling and finally his wand was pointed toward the door way and Sirius turned to the side and ducked in time to avoid being clocked on the back of his head with a magical camera. "Ask and you shall receive."

Sirius smiled warmly. "You're the best, mate!"

Remus grinned and held out his hands as he nodded. "Well what can I say?"

"Thank you is a good start," Sirius replied jokingly. He reached up to the cupboard for the headache tablets...his headaches had been returning and neglected to tell anyone about it.

"Hermione staying with you tonight?"

Sirius nodded as he sat down, setting his plate before him and accio'd a bottle of ale, opened it and drank down half of it. "Yes, why?"

"You think it wise? She's still coming out for the weekend, yes?"

"More than likely. Do you think anyone suspects?"

"Oh hell yes they suspect! The twins even have bets with the others!"

Sirius' face lit up. "They're betting? Cool!"

"Sirius! It's _NOT COOL!_ If you had a shred of self-respect, you'd send her to her own room! Better yet, end it _now_!"

Sirius chewed on the meat and washed it down with a swallow of ale as he nodded. "Well, I reckon it's a bad thing that I don't, huh?"

"GAH! You're incorrigible!"

Sirius nodded and he took a bite of his bread, and potatoes. "That's me to a tee!"

"Well, if you loved her like you say you do, then you'd have enough respect for her and send her to her room! If she's seen coming down those stairs, or god-forbid, you going UP to her room, there will be hell to pay! Handfasting or not! My god, man, you're so fucking brilliant! Why in heaven's name didn't you think this through?"

"I did think this through, Remus. It's why I saw it to completion. Well, it's not _completely_ finished. There's no child yet. And there won't be for some time, I expect."

Remus sat back in his chair and stared hard at his friend.

Sirius looked at his food and ceased chewing momentarily, then resumed and swallowed hard. Finally he nodded his head. "You're right, Remus."

"You better not be paying me lip-service," he warned sternly.

Sirius stared at his food and shook his head. "Wouldn't do that," he replied quietly. "You of all people should know that."

"Finally!"

"I'm in love with her, though, Remus."

Knowing that his friend felt deeply, sometimes too deeply, about everything under the sun, he thought he'd take a different approach with him...combine the logic with the empathy...Sirius was still able to rationalize somewhat after all..."I think you've been alone for too long and she's young and intelligent and beautiful and highly impressionable."

"What else do you think, Remus," Sirius asked, leaning back in his chair...Remus realized quickly that Sirius was now on point...he had him.

"Well, since you asked? I think that she's talked herself into being in love with you. More importantly, I think she has it in her head that she can save you!"

Sirius shook his head as he swirled the ale in the bottle. "No one can save me, Remus. You know that."

Remus nodded his head and grabbed a cigarette from the pack that Mundungus had left behind from the table and lit it, inhaled it deeply and exhale the thick smoke with a great huff. Sirius looked at him with wounded eyes. Remus would only smoke on those rare occasions when he was actually truly upset. "I'm actually afraid for you, Sirius," Remus said in a low voice finally.

"Apparently, you're not the only one, old friend." Sirius toasted him with his nearly empty bottle and finished it.

Remus, realizing that his friend was on borrowed time, reached out his hand and silently accio'd a bottle of ale. He gazed into Sirius' eyes for what felt an eternity before opening the bottle and draining it entirely, it all at once. Sirius closed his eyes and shook his head and flinched when the bottle was slammed on the table with such a force that it broke. Sirius opened his eyes and Remus got up from the table and stood next to him for a moment, struggling to squelch his own emotions...having been hit by the realization that his very first friend had been merely existing for well over a decade and stole this chance to be able to live again even if only for a little while...Remus bent down and embraced Sirius' neck tightly. "I love you, you mangy mutt," Remus whispered then went upstairs leaving Sirius alone with his thoughts, which was a dangerous thing to do.

He sighed finally as he stared ahead of him, his vision blurred by his own tears. "I love you too, Moony."

Sirius doused most of the lights and sat at the table and accio'd another bottle and held the bottle up. "Here's to ya, James." He took a drink and set the bottle down and leaned back in his chair. "What the fuck am I going to do now, mate?"

He imagined James sitting in the chair where Harry usually sat, which was directly across from Remus' chair.

_Moony_ _is right, mate. Leave the girl be._

Sirius shook his head. "I can't, James. I love the girl."

_The keyword being_ _girl_ _! I think you've talked yourself into loving her! It's a right foul mess you've allowed yourself to get into you know!_ _Why is it that you can't be happy unless you're miserable! Why do you always seem to do this to yourself!_

"It's easy to do when there's nothing else and it's all you know."

_I can imagine. Still? You know what you should do...end it._ _ Now _ _._

"I know, I know. So you agree with Moony then?"

James nodded. _I do, yes. Let her go. Before_ _you suffer a complete break and_ _she gets hurt._

"I can't do that, James."

_You're a selfish arse, Sirius Orion Black!_

"I know James. I know. I've been hearing that all of my life! Cheers!" He toasted the imaginary James and watched him disappear from view. He sighed deeply and finished his beer, then called for Kreature, who appeared a few minutes later. "Took ya long enough...clear this up and then get the kitchen cleaned up. _Properly_."

Kreature complied, grumbling as Sirius went up the stairs to his room. He stumbled up the last few steps and fell into the door and chuckled. "Oops, shite," he whispered. He opened the door and crawled in to find Hermione sound asleep beneath the duvet. He smiled as he looked at her momentarily and moved a strand of hair from her face, which woke her up. He watched her eyes flutter open.

"Hey," she said sleepily.

He smiled lovingly at her. "Hey..."

"Are you alright?"

He shook his head.

"Clearly, you're not." She nodded and lifted the duvet. "Can I help?"

He smiled as he chewed on his lower lip at having clear view of her physical attributes.

"Why don't you get undressed and come join me? It's warm under here." When he didn't move, she frowned. "Sirius? Have I don't something wrong?"

He shook his head. "No Sunshine, you didn't. _I did_."

"What did you do?"

"Fell in love with you. And I've allowed this to continue. I reckon shouldn't have. I'm sorry Sunshine. I'm so sorry."

"This? You mean... _US_?"

He nodded.

"But we love each other!"

"Do we? Or is it merely convenient? You know, like Sissy asked me back at the Chateau..."

She sat up and he watched her eyes fill. "Don't you know your own mind?"

He shook his head. "I'm sorry, but I don't. Not anymore. Not for a long time."

She stood abruptly and walked over to the chair and collected her things. "Well, then I certainly shouldn't be here should I!"

He clenched his eyes tightly. He didn't realize that this would hurt so badly. He reached out for her, but she had already begun making her way down the stairs. He crawled to the door clumsily and looked out from the landing only to find the stairway deserted. "It's done," he whispered to himself. "Happy now," he bitterly asked of his demons. He rolled over  and lay on the flat of his back, blinded by the light of the sconce on the wall and it was then that Sirius suddenly realized who had obliviated him.

_____

Sirius slept in without meaning to and he almost missed the children leaving for King's Cross Station. He got dressed quickly and all but ran downstairs.

He saw Harry in the Tapestry Room, Kreacher was verbally assaulting the boy again and Sirius was beside himself with ire.

"...Nasty brat, standing there as bold as brass. Harry Potter, the boy who stopped the Dark Lord. Friend of Mudbloods and blood-traitors alike...If my poor mistress only knew..."

"Kreacher! That's enough of your bile. Away with you!" He pointed toward the door angrily.

"Of course, Master. Kreacher lives to serve the noble house of Black," the aged elf replied with disdain. Sirius could have sworn that he'd seen an actual smile on the elf's face.

"Sorry about that. He never was very pleasant, even when I was a boy. Not to me, anyway," Sirius offered.

"What? You grew up here?"

"This is my parents' house. I offered it to Dumbledore as headquarters for the Order. About the only useful thing I've been able to do." He pointed up at the Tapestry. "This is the Black family tree." He pointed again, this time, toward Bellatrix's likeness. "My deranged cousin. I hated the lot of them...My parents with their pure-blood mania!" Pointing up at what used to be his likeness on the ancient fabric, he continued, "my mother did that after I ran away. Charming woman. I was sixteen."

"Where did you go?"

"Round your dad's. I was always welcome at the Potters'. I see him so much in you, Harry. You are so very much alike."

"I'm not so sure." Harry fidgeted a bit, commanding Sirius' undivided attention. "Sirius, when I was...When I saw Mr. Weasley attacked, I wasn't just watching. _I was the snake_. And afterwards, in Dumbledore's office...there was a moment when I wanted to...This _connection_ between me and Voldemort...what if the reason for it is that I am becoming more like him?" He sighed deeply. "I just feel so _angry_ all the time. And what if, after everything that I've been through...something's gone _wrong_ inside me? What if I'm becoming bad?"

Sirius approached him and with a complete moment of clarity, he went on to assure Harry. "I want you to listen to me very carefully, Harry. _You're not a bad person_. You're a very good person who bad things have happened to. You understand?" He smiled. "Besides, the world isn't split into good people and Death Eaters. We've all got both light and dark inside of us. What matters is the part we choose to act on. That's who we really are."

"Harry? Time to go." He looked up and saw Hermione standing at the entrance to the door. He longed to reach out to her, however, this was Harry's moment...and he need it far more than she did. He prayed that she understood how much she meant to him.

"When all this is over, we'll be a proper family. You'll see." He tried to smile reassuringly as if he were trying to convince himself of it as well...

Harry smiled and nodded and then Sirius embraced him tightly and closed his eyes as Hermione sighed longingly and headed toward the back door and Sirius felt a great pang of regret in his heart.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may have noticed that I borrowed dialog from the film, Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. It's the only time where you'll ever seen this kind of thing in any of my stories. I feel that it's a pivotal plot move, in that without realizing it, Sirius is in effect saying good bye, knowing that he can never make good on his promise to Harry or (as in my story) Hermione. Anyway, I wanted to get the dialog right...and there you have it...all the credit for that passage goes to the screen-writers and to JK Rowling herself.
> 
> Just sayin...
> 
> Thanks...
> 
> 'Nique


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> End of the Year's exams

 

The evening prior to Exam Day, Hermione sat in the library and found that for once in her life, she was unable to study...Her husband was on her mind. She hadn't seen him since May Day weekend and he had sent her many letters which she had not opened...She was still stinging from their parting. The one that she did open however, he had asked her to meet him in the Common Room. He had floo'd her and she found his behavior to be very odd and she became more and more concerned..she could tell that he'd been drinking heavily, probably from boredom or perhaps his depression was getting the better of him, for having to be alone for days at a time. But he had mentioned headaches...lots of them and that was what sprang her into action...she didn't know what his medication was, but if it was a prescription, he didn't need to be washing it down with alcohol. She ended the communication on a good note though, saying that she would see him after exams were done and over with. She also promised to talk to her mother about her spending her summer holiday in France with him.  

She slammed closed the reference book that she was not reading and returned it to the shelving, retrieved her study materials and pushed her chair in, making a little more noise than she had meant to. She apologized to the student-clerk on her way out.

Once in her room, she sifted through her clothes in the dresser drawer and found his flannel shirt and took it to the girls' shower. From there, she disapparated for Grimmauld Place.

___

Sirius was lounging on the settee in the living room pretending to read the afternoon edition of the Daily Prophet when he felt a disturbance in the house's energy. Someone had apparated in. He rolled off the settee, his wand brandished and leaped to his feet. Stealthily, he crept into the corridor and while he could hear someone descending the stairs, he couldn't see anyone. He pointed his wand and cast a revealing charm, and the staircase glowed for him; whoever it was, was not at the bottom and he raised his eyebrow... _whoever_ the intruder was, wasn't trying to be covert at all. He plastered himself to the wall and awaited the intruder... _Finally_... _something to break up the monotony!_

He followed the sound of light footsteps into the kitchen, sniffing quietly at the air and he grinned, tiptoeing behind her.   
  
"Damn! Where the hell can he be," the female voice said quietly and Sirius, completely relieved, lowered  his wand and smiled...he was deliriously happy that it was her. He stole up behind her and wrapped his arms around where he had audibly triangulated her to be and she yelped and turned around in his arms.

"Hello Misses Black. You know, you almost got yourself killed Sunshine," he said in a low voice.

She lowered the hood of the make-shift cloak. "Well then, I'm very happy that you've some semblance of self-control, Mister Black! What gave me away?"

"Your _perfume_ ," Sirius replied lying through his teeth. "I must admit that I am very happy to see you!" He embraced her tightly to him and she made a sound, signaling to him that she couldn't breathe. "Sorry love," he said sheepishly.

"It's alright," she said pulling away from him and she removed the cloak, laying it on the back of the chair, she looked up at him.

"Why are you here though? Shouldn't you be studying?"

"Would you believe that I wasn't able to?"

"Not you!"

She nodded. "Yes. I was too bothered by unanswered questions."

He took her hands in his and looked at the ink stains on the fingers of her right hand. "Oh?" He fingered the digits of her left hand and while he didn't see his ring, he did feel it and smiled warmly...in his dreams, she had promised that she would wear it at school...and she did.

She looked up into his eyes. "Yes. But judging by your display of affections, I think I need no longer ask."

"Oh?"

She nodded and smiled. "Mmhmm."

He tilted his head, urging her silently to continue.

"So, have you made any progress regarding our trip to the US?"

"The trip?"

"Yes..."

"Oh the _trip!_ Yes!" He nodded. "I have actually. Alex is talking to his wife's cousin's husband about securing a passport for me. We should be able to fly to the Boston airport and then on to Houston."

She smiled. "Lovely! I can't wait to see them and meet the rest of the family!" She moved toward the stove to heat up the kettle for tea. "Is Remus here?"

Sirius shook his head. "No. We're alone."

She turned toward him. "And how long have you been alone in the house Sirius?"

"A few weeks, give or take a few days. I've lost track, actually."

Her eyes widened and then she closed them and lowered her head and sighed. "Oh god, Sirius..."

He approached her. "What are you thinking?"

"That I'm a selfish prat."

"Oh, come on! You're not a selfish prat!"

"Fine then. A selfish git."

He rolled his eyes. "Sunshine, come on," he said gently. "I know you're busy with school. I remember very clearly how it was."

She shook her head. "That's not why I'm a selfish arse."

"Why then?"

"I have a confession to make."

"Oh?"

"I haven't read any of your letters, Sirius."

He nodded. "Ah. well, toss them out."

"I WILL _NOT!_ "

He sighed and took his seat at the head of the table, where he lay his wand down and looked up at her expectantly. "You should though. All they say is that I miss you and that I was an arse and I apologize over and over and it's all very dull and trifling."

She smiled warmly. "Well, I'm here now."

"Yes you are and that's all that matters." He held out his arms, inviting her to sit on his lap. When she wrapped her arms around his neck and shoulders, he held her close to him and she kissed his cheek.

"You need a shave, Mister Black."

"Not thigh-friendly?"

"Not at all," she giggled.

"I reckon I can fix that," he cooed. _Yes...right out of the dreams...it was real. It really did happen..._

She grinned and pulled away so that she could look into his eyes...she could already feel his wanting and she could feel hers too. "I'm sure you can," she said.

He reached up and pulled her face to his and as their lips met, he disapparated the both of them for the bathroom and once inside, he broke the kiss and pinned her to the wall as he reached beneath her skirt and felt the wetness between her legs. His fingers deftly lowered her underwear and he lowered himself to his knees and felt a crack in his left knee, just before it touched the floor and he winced. Still, he lifted her skirt and kissed the inside of her thighs just before tasting her. Her orgasm was almost immediate and he looked up at her.

"Sorry about not being thigh friendly."

She looked down at him, her cheeks still flushed. "Oh, no worries," she whispered breathily.

They spent the next few hours together and he watched her as she dressed herself in her school uniform. "You should grab a set of jammies love."

"Why's that," she asked.

"You smell like sex," he grinned.

"Think I need a shower then? That's where I disapparated from."

"Wait, you disapparated from the showers?"

She nodded and grinned.

"No one's supposed to be able to do that," he exclaimed sitting up. "Dumbledore set up wards decades ago preventing it."

"Well apparently, I can."

He winced. 

"What?"

"That means that Dumbledore knows. You know, about us."

"HOW!"

He thought a moment. "I think Sissy knows him."

She nodded. "She did say that they have a tailor in common, so perhaps?"

"He hasn't approached you about us then?"

She shook her head. "No..."

"Well, that's the only way you'd be able to do that. Which means, I might be able to apparate in as well." He grinned.

He held out her finger as if to scold him. "Don't you even think it, Sirius! You'll get yourself into all kinds of trouble! He's not the Headmaster any more...in fact, no one knows where he is at the moment! That's what I was about to tell you!"

"Oh. Well, I reckon that would explain why he hasn't approached you?"

She nodded. "Possibly? I should be getting back before I missed," she said. "Although I don't really want to leave you."

He smiled warmly and nodded. "I know you don't. I'm so happy that you came out to see me!"

"Well I missed you so much and I was hoping that you missed me as well?"

Sirius was positively beaming, he was smiling so brightly. "More than you know Sunshine!" 

She smiled and approached him and leaned in to kiss him. "I've a pretty good idea! Why don't you go back to sleep. I can see myself out and get back to Hogwarts, get a shower and get to bed myself."

He wrinkled his face and rolled his eyes. "Yes ma'am."

She nodded. "Very good, Mister Black. Spoken like a true husband!"

He stuck out his tongue.

"Later," she cooed. "I'll try to come back Friday after all the exams are done and over with. I'll make something up, that way, no one will come looking for me before we leave the school for the summer hols?"

"Sounds like a plan love. I'll see you then!"

He kissed her tenderly and she made him lay back in his bed and she pulled the blanket over him and found that his eyes were locked on her as she left his room to head downstairs to hers.

Hermione heard a whistling from down stairs and realized that they had left the kettle on the stove...she grimaced...she almost burnt the Headquarters down. She giggled when she thought of the look on Sirius' face if she would have told him...he would have approved. Then, she thought of Kreacher...why hadn't he turned off the stove? Where was he? Had Sirius been completely all alone in the house the entire time?

She felt felt her heart break a little bit more and made a personal vow to get him some help when she saw him next...even if he had to go kicking and screaming. She'd make him go. Sue was right...the man needed help and the sooner he got it, the better.


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exam Day

Finally, the day that most of the students had been dreading...the day that they were all sitting for their exams was upon them. Harry merely wanted to get it over with so that he could return to Grimmauld Place to spend his summer holiday with Sirius. He had wondered how often he'd be seeing Hermione? Since Hermione had returned to Hogwarts from her time in France over the Easter hols and then May Day weekend, he had noticed that she had been receiving several letters from Sirius. And while she never opened them in his presence, he knew that they were from his godfather...he recognized the handwriting instantly as belonging to the man. For the better part of a year, the Weasley twins had insisted that there was something between the two of them, and Harry had dismissed it crossly, saying that they were merely friends and nothing but.

He glanced up at the dais at the head of the Great Hall toward the toad-faced woman staring smugly at the lot of them. He shook his head and rolled his eyes...she didn't need to be there. There were Exam Marshals walking the aisles...every few seconds, there seemed to be one moving past him. How he absolutely loathed the woman...how could anyone alive be so hated and still be able to live with themselves? His thoughts turned to Professor Snape...Even _HE_ hated her and that was certainly saying something...although he did did experience some semblance of satisfaction whenever Snape spoke to her...he was far more scathing. Harry grinned and chuckled silently and Dean who was behind him, kicked the bottom of his chair, causing Harry to lean back, with a faked yawn.

"What," Harry whispered.

"Hermione," Dean replied.

Harry turn a bit and glanced at her from the corner of his eye.

"You're daydreaming...stop it," she whispered as an exam marshal stopped by her desk and saw that her exam paper was turned over, signaling that she was finished.

"You're finished then?"

"Yes sir," she said, keeping her eyes facing forward.

"Shall I take this up for you then."

She nodded. "Please?"

"Very well. You may exit the hall and stretch your legs Miss Granger."

She elected to remain in her seat and the marshal cleared his throat, silently telling her to get a move on. She sighed and rose from her chair, eliciting quiet groans of exasperation from the other students.

She met Professor Flitwick outside in the corridor and she requested to be let back in, promising to remain at the back of the Great Hall. She nodded her thanks when he gave her permission.

About mid-way through the exams, they all heard a thunderous boom and then another and another, still. The noises seemed to be moving closer to them. Harry looked over his shoulder behind him and saw that most everyone was doing the same. He locked eyes with Hermione only for her to shrug her shoulders and shake her head.

Finally, Fred and George Weasley appeared flying into the Great Hall on their broomsticks with lightning speed; they were laughing and carrying on as they threw small firecrackers into the air, disrupting the testing. But during the revelry, Harry had a horrific waking-dream: Sirius was in the process of being tortured by his nemesis, Voldemort. It had left him shaken and afraid for the man he so wanted to call Father.

When all was said and done, Umbridge had been driven out of the castle, and carted away by the Centaurs. _Fitting end for such a horrific woman_ , Harry thought and he no longer wanted to think about anything except Sirius.

The most trusted members of Dumbledore's Army came together and discussed how they would travel to London and weighing the pros and cons of each mode of travel, they elected to ride on the backs of the larger thestrals from the herd residing in the Forbidden Forest.

Hermione was still unsure and knowing that she could just run upstairs and don his flannel shirt and finger the collar for him to come to her, or button the buttons and she would appear immediately by Sirius' side, she didn't; Harry insisted that he needed her by his side however and she elected to travel to London with him. Harry thought it amusing that Voldemort had his Lieutenant and he had his and both were women...just one more way in which they were alike.

When they arrived in the prophesy room however, Sirius was nowhere to be found and to complicate things, there were all manner of roadblocks and quests to be accomplished first, not the least of which was evading Voldemort's deatheaters. The casualties were light, but there was only one injury...his best friend, Ron. The teens barely escaped once Harry held his prophesy in his hands and Ron insisted that he could continue on.

At last they came to a large ominous black door. On instinct, or perhaps it was because he had seen it in a dream, Harry reached out and opened the door. And closing his eyes, he took a step and fell several feet onto a riser, landing on the flat of his back. He looked up toward Hermione as she peered into the door.

"Watch your step guys," Harry groaned. "That first one is a doozie!"

Hermione rolled her eyes as she shook her head and she lowered herself onto the riser and helped Ron and Luna hopped down and helped Ginny and Neville lower themselves down onto the riser. Neville and Hermione helped Harry to his feet.  Finally, they looked around and found themselves in a large room. All eyes fell to the large archway on the sunken dais in the middle of the cavernous room when seemed to grow brighter as they slowly approached it.

"What is that thing," Harry asked as he approached closer.

"I don't know Harry," Hermione said, reaching for him. "But I don't like the looks of it."

Neville agreed. "Nor I."

"Can anyone tell what they're saying," Harry asked. "Or have I gone absolutely mad?"

"What who's saying," Ginny asked. "I don't hear anything?"

"Nor I," Hermione replied.

"Same. Come on guys, let's get out of here," Neville said, tugging at Luna's arm, only for her to continue on toward the archway.

"You're not going mad Harry. I can hear them as well." Her large eyes cast a dreamy gaze toward the tattered, but elegant curtain hanging in the archway. "I think it's beautiful," she said quietly and she sighed with melancholy. 

"Harry, let's get out of here! Come on, please?" She pulled at the boy's arm, only for him to easily overpower her and pull away from her with a shake of his head.

"No, this is important! Hermione, just listen!" He looked to his best friend only for her to shake her head. "There's too many voices," Harry cried out. "I can't make out what they're saying!"

The students continued forward toward the arch. "What is this place anyway," Neville asked, leaning toward Hermione.

Hermione locked eyes with him for a moment and shook her head and reached for Harry once more. "I don't know! But I don't like it! Come on Harry, please? Obviously, Sirius isn't in here!"

"Hermione! _Wait_ ," Harry shouted harshly. Harry approached the dais, climbing it's steep incline and reaching the summit finally; he found that the voices were no louder than they were at the door and then, as he approached closer, he heard his own name being carried on the still air very distinctly by a pair of whispered voices...

 _Harry_...

He looked toward the fabric to see it flutter and shimmer like the gossamer wings of a butterfly and he remained mesmerized until he felt something touch his arm as it brushed by him. He looked down toward his wand  arm and behind him, but saw nothing.

Neville reached in his pocket and withdrew a sickle and threw it toward the fabric, only for the fabric to flutter and shimmer, then shudder, returning to stillness quickly, as if it had been insulted. He watched the floor to see if it the coin had been sucked in to some unknown vortex, or fell through the other side. To his dismay, it had vanished. "Yeah, I'm with Hermione. Let's get out...of... _what was that?_ "

Suddenly, the teenagers had seen what appeared to be small flashes of light around them. As they were taught by Harry in the previous months, they each turned so that their backs were turned toward each other. "Wands out," Harry muttered. Each of them obeyed. "Get behind me!"

Harry raised his wand only for dark wisps of heavy thick smoke flew by them, snatching each one of his friends away, the last being Hermione, who had pushed him down to the floor. Harry raised his head to realize that he was staring a pair of well-made shoes and tailored trousers. He looked up into the grinning eyes of Lucius Malfoy.

"Really Potter? I must say, you've put up a valiant fight. Your parents would be proud, truly they would. You know, you should really work on your occulmency though. I take it that you know what that is by now?"

Harry sneered. "Yes."

"Well, you're terrible at it."

He looked around the room quickly, surveying the location of his friends; each was too far from him to retrieve safely. "What do you want, Malfoy?"

"The Prophesy."

"The what?"

Malfoy rolled his eyes. "Honestly Potter! That crystal ball in your hands," he spat.

He suddenly remember what Sirius had said about something that Voldemort wanted, the thing that he didn't have before..."What does Voldemort want with this?"

Harry's saw movement out of the corner of his eyes and his gaze shifted from the tall Deatheater standing before him to the ones holding his friends...specifically, Bellatrix le Strange. "Filthy half-blood! You DARE speak his name!"

Malfoy raised his hand to silence her. "Oh, he's just a curious lad. Isn't that right, Potter? Well, I can tell you what you want to know. All of it. You must however, give it to me first."

Harry locked eyes with the woman. "Why did _HE_ want this?"

Malfoy shrugged his shoulders casually. "Informational purposes. Nothing more."

"Then why did he need me to fetch it for him?"

" _Because_. Prophesies can only be retrieved by those for whom they were made."

Harry saw a quick ball of light and then Sirius standing near Hermione and he grinned. "It's really that simple, huh?" He was incredibly relieved that his godfather was not only alive, but unharmed. He noticed that Sirius had a peculiar look on his face.

Sirius turned his head to look toward Hermione, who was terrified. He then looked directly in the eyes of Dolohov. "Put your wand away, or I'll break it," he growled lowly. "And if so much as a strand of her hair falls to the floor, you're a dead man. Have I made myself clear?"

"Crystal," Dolohov spat. He retracted his wand up his sleeve and Sirius moved with an air of superiority about him toward the dais.

"It's _really_ that simple,"Malfoy said to Harry.

"No, I don't think I'll give it up."

"Fine by me," he said. "I don't mind killing off each of your friends for each minute you linger. Starting with little Miss Weasley over there."

Malfoy felt a tap on his shoulder and he quickly turned around to find Sirius standing behind him and wondered why the other deatheaters didn't warn him. "Hello Lucy," Sirius said faking warmth.

"Why if it isn't the family pooch! Hello Sirius!"

Sirius winced for a half of a millisecond, but held out his arm and placed it around the man's shoulder, turning him away from Harry. "A word, please?"

Harry's eyes moved to Hermione who was still struggling in the grasp of Antonin Dolohov and while he was unable to hear him, he did see the man mouth the words, "be still." He looked at Sirius' leather cowboy boots and smiled as he shook his head and realized that he'd have to apologize to the Weasley twins.

"Sirius wait," Harry said.

Sirius' gaze shifted from Malfoy to his godson.

"You want this, Malfoy? Really?" He held out the prophesy toward Malfoy and Sirius' eyes grew wide.

"Yes," Malfoy replied as he reached for it.

"Well, I hope you can catch," he said as he tossed it high into the air and moved out of the way...he had already heard what it had to teach him...The narrative was something that he would never ever forget.

Malfoy stared in horror as he moved to catch the crystal sphere as it returned toward him and while he did manage to catch it, he also let it slip through his fingers. Sirius laughed and then quickly cleared his throat and nodded. "Well done Harry," Sirius said as he grinned. "Reckon that's gonna hurt a bit, Lucy," Sirius chided. "You know, when he finds out that you let Harry's prophesy slip through your fingers?" He shook his head in mock sympathy as he clicked his tongue.

"Thanks Sirius," Harry said with a grin, then knelt down next to Malfoy. "I really hope he's not too upset with you. I know how harsh Voldemort can be," he said. Harry looked over toward Bellatrix who had been holding Neville in her grasp, her wand at his throat. She then pointed it toward him and his grin faded quickly. Only then was Sirius on full alert.

Sirius turned his head to see her wand pointed toward the boy and he grinned and faced her, putting himself between and Harry. He waved her over and brandished his wand. "Come on. I won't bite," he teased. "Okay, I might. But if I do, you can bite back! You've had all your shots, yeah? I know all too well what a bitch you can be!"

Bellatrix glared at him, crossing her arms across her breasts.

"So do we have a deal, or what?"

When the woman released her charge, she disapparated straight for Sirius, materializing directly before him, her wand brandished and Sirius appearing unaffected by the silent threat. The other deatheaters had instantly disbanded and moments later the room looked to have brewed it's own lighting storm, as bright small explosions of light, and dark wispy trails of smoke filled the room. Harry counted several members of the Order, including Remus and Dumbledore having just arrived; they were the only ones he was able to make out clearly as everyone was moving so fast...He was sure that he had seen Mad Eye Moody, Tonks and Kingsley Shacklebolt though. Each was engaged with a deatheater. Harry thought it odd that The Lieutenant of the Dark Lord would wait for her duel...then he remembered that they were family. He was told by Remus once that Bellatrix was very protective of her family and even though she thought her cousin to be a blood traitor, they were actually very much alike, ruthless and scheming and completely unafraid. Still, there was the issue of a kind of a Black-family pride between the two. He also thought it odd that Dolohov had placed Hermione in a spot where she would not get hurt...at the foot of the dais. The others had merely left their charges where they were, leaving Dumbledore and Remus to round up the teens.

"Harry," Sirius said quickly as he deflected a jinx and he looked up toward his cousin. "Look you! I'm trying to have a conversation here! Do you mind! You'll get your turn!"

Bellatrix grinned at him and curtsied.

Sirius nodded toward her. "That's better! Remember who you're dealing with!"

Bellatrix put her hand to her heart. "Oh! I'm so terribly afraid!"

Sirius rolled his eyes and sighed. "Listen Harry, I want you to get the others out of here. If you go, they'll follow you!"

"No, I'm staying with you!"

"Harry...I want you to know that you've acted admirably and your father would be doubly proud were he alive. Your mother...not so much. She'd have a few choice words for you and me too, and that being said, I need you to leave this place. Now. It's about to get really ugly in here. Bella's about at the end of her tether. She's itching for a fight and I'm itching to give her one. She's had it coming for a very long time, you see..."

"Then let me stay!" Harry moved his wand to deflect a hex directed at Sirius from Bellatrix. "See! I can help you!"

"Damn! Thanks, Harry! But no. I'm insisting and I'm pulling rank! I know it's not fair, but I'll see you back at the house, alright? Now, do as I say!" When Harry still didn't move, Sirius put his hand on his shoulder and looked him in the eye. "Alright, it's like this: _man to man_...I need you to help keep Hermione safe for me whilst I'm away, okay?"

Harry tilted his head. " _What_?"

"I'll explain when I get back!" He deflected a curse sent his way from Dolohov and Harry deflected one from Malfoy. Sirius shoved Harry toward Hermione and she held out her hand for Harry to take. "Go... _NOW!_ "

Suddenly, Tonks appeared at his side as Dolohov was knocked out by Shacklebolt.

"Ah yes, lets keep it all in the family," Bellatrix said. "This should be fun," she giggled maniacally.

Hermione looked into Harry's eyes. "I know. I have a lot of explaining to do."

"You're telling me," Harry replied as he lifted his head to see a four way duel before him. 

Tonks had successfully knocked out Malfoy and moved to where they were. "I have to help round up the others. Promise that you'll all band together and leave this place! Harry, please!"

Harry shook his head. The voices in the arch way were calling to him in seductive whispers and the thrill of seeing Sirius duel Bellatrix was too much for him. Harry had made his way back onto the dais when Hermione had turned her back to help Ron and Ginny. Neville was busy trying to keep Luna from approaching the dais and finally managed to wind his arms around her and pulled her away. He flung her over his shoulder and jumped down and was running toward Hermione.

Soon, the only two still dueling were Sirius and Bellatrix, who were both standing on the dais, close to the shimmering curtain, each firing curses and counter-curses at the other.

"Come on Bella! You're not even trying!"

"I don't really want to hurt you Sirius," she replied in a low voice.

"Of course you do! We've an audience after all!"

Bellatrix looked out of the corner of her eyes and saw that everyone who was left standing was indeed watching.

"I dare you," Sirius said. "I dare you to _try_." She fired off several jinxes in rapid succession toward him and he rolled his eyes as he barely flicked his wand and sent them harmlessly toward the ceiling. Sirius put his hands on his hips and faked a yawn. "Any time."

She stared hard at her cousin and flicked a weak jinx toward him.

Sirius laughed finally. "Oh come on! You can do better than that!" 

" _FINE!_ " She cast a silent crucio curse designed to knock him off of his feet and render him silent as well as cause him a little pain as it had hit him square in the chest. Sirius cried out silently and fell three steps backward. Harry watched at the curtain flew out as if a stiff breeze had been behind it, touching Sirius' hand. He watched with horror as the fabric grabbed and encircled the man's wrist. And he watched, unable to move as Sirius took his last breath with a gasp. Hermione screamed and levitated herself on the dais and pointed her wand toward her husband. She looked into his eyes and his gaze seemed to relax and a half-smile came to his lips...

"NOOOO! ACCIO SIRIUS!" she screamed. "ACCIO SIRIUS, GODDAMN IT! _ACCIO...!_ "

"That magic won't work in here, Darling," Bellatrix said in a low and condescending voice as she lowered her wand and bowed her head, watching the young witch fall to her knees, her wand arm still extended, her faltering voice still trying to save her husband. Bellatrix pulled her wand to her chest in a silent salute and shook her head. "What a waste," she muttered to herself and hopped off the dais to make her escape...even with only three mourning Aurors in the large room, she didn't want to take her chances on getting apprehended...one of those Aurors was currently retired Alastor Moody and she was fully aware that he'd have no issue with bringing her in. After all, he brought her in the first time and even escorted her to her cell.

Regaining his senses, Harry realized what had happened and he moved quickly to try to catch Sirius before the veil completely consumed him.

"HARRY NO," Hermione screeched as she watched in horror; she felt as if her own voice had deserted her and as a last resort, she moved to grab at Harry's legs as he raced past her and missed. She felt completely and utterly useless.

Remus apparated behind him and encircled his strong arms around the boy just as he made it to Sirius' floating body, his arms outstretched to grab Sirius' body. "NO! DON'T TOUCH HIM HARRY! You can't help him! Harry! Sirius...He's _gone!_ "

His own grief overtaking him, he finally realized that he was unable to contain Harry any longer. In a rage, the boy freed himself and ran after Bellatrix. Remus cried out a long and guttural, mournful howl as he too fell to his knees, chilling the souls of everyone still in the room.

Tonks appeared by Hermione's side and held on to her, allowing the young witch to weep and scream her lament. Tears streaking both of their faces, they both looked toward the shimmering veil and finally, Hermione heard the haunting whispers just Harry and Luna had, having heard Sirius' whispered voice very clearly...

 _Sunshine_....

 


	36. Chapter 36

The weekend following Sirius' death, Hermione sat alone on the overly ornate bed of the master bedroom in the Dog House, a single candle lit as she listened to one of Sirius' muggle record albums that he had bequeathed to her; he had brought all manner of his personal effects and placed them in the house for her to find, each with a special little note, meant only for her. She opened the first letter that she had received from him after the Easter hols.

_Dearest Sunshine,_

_I know you're angry with me and you have every right to be! You probably hate me now...I've hurt you like no one else has. If it makes you feel any better, I hate myself as well right now. Suffice it to say that I'm over here licking my wounds._

_I love you and always will to my dying day...and then beyond._

_Devotedly,_

_Sirius_

____

_Hermione,_

_Meet me at the Three Broomsticks on Friday night. I've secured a room. I need to talk to you._

_Please come?_

_~S_

____

_Right, I reckon you're still very angry with me? While i can't say as I blame you, it's killing me that you're still feeling that way. I guess what they say is true in that Hell hath no fury...I am truly an idiot and I know that now._

_I miss you so very much!_

_Remus tells me that your studies are back in line and that Umbridge is being a complete cunt to all, students and staff...but especially, Harry, Ron and_ _ YOU _ _. That doesn't sit with me very well. I've a mind to go to Hogwarts and give that cow a piece of my mind. You know, put the fear of ME in her? That will show her!_

_What do you think?_

_Please write back soon and let me know how you really are?_

_Please? I need to know!_

_I worry about you...I worry about you_ _ all _ _..._

~S

_PS_  
 _Remus also told me that you relayed to him that while you've received my letters, you haven't opened them. I don't blame you. Not one bit. I'll take it, the pain of the knowledge my apparent dismissal from our relationship has caused you. I only want you to be the very best of what you can be and I feared that you being with me will only cause you to lose opportunities. You see? You are still very much in my heart and soul...I love you so very much Hermione. Never doubt that for even the tiniest fraction of a second._  
___

Hermione's tears fell harshly down her cheeks as she read his notes and letters and she regretted not reading them when they arrived. He had taken a huge risk in sending the many communications to her simply because he needed to know that she was alright...She'd been so angry and hurt and she didn't know if she was happy or more broken-hearted that she had kept them. 

She opened the next to the last letter she received from him. It was actually dated the day before he was killed. Suddenly, everything made sense...How he had taunted his cousin into a one-on-one duel...The fact that she did not use a killing curse on him was to her credit, nothing short of remarkable! She had thought that she had imagined him gazing toward her and smile longingly...Had he really wanted Bellatrix to end his life? Had he really said good bye?

_Sunshine..._

_I am not sorry that I married you and I will not apologize for it. In marrying you, we have secured your safety and anyone associated with you. You will no longer be counted as a Muggle-born. You will remain protected. My only regret is that we didn't have more time together...I that I couldn't take you to America; I've no interest in going if you're not going to travel with me. Perhaps someday, you'll be able to go? I suppose I will end up dying in this decayed old house. I still hate it here and my demons haunt me harder than they ever have. I fear that what's left of my mind will flee the madness that threatens it daily and you'll be unrecognizable to me. Stupid, I know, but that's what I fear._

_Still, I hope that you are happy and that your studies are going well._

_If you're of a mind to, once you turn seventeen, look me up? I'm not going anywhere, except to the Dog House and back. That's where I am at he moment actually. Leo had the grounds keeper plant bushes on which fragrant yellow roses will grow. I thought it a lovely gesture! I can't wait to see and smell them and think of you...You were, without a doubt, the_ _very_ _best year_ _of my_ _life_ _!_

_I love you. Never_ _ ever _ _forget that!_

_~Sirius_

_____

Hermione closed her eyes when she eyed the very last letter; she remembered very clearly the small owl that had dropped it in her outstretched hand in the commons of the Ministry of Magic's large ruined corridor as she stood amongst the press as they converged upon Dumbledore and Harry. Tonks and Remus had been standing on either side of her, holding her up...she thought it was she who'd been holding them up...all three had been grieving so... 

She opened the tiny parchment, secured with only Sirius' house crest in silver wax at the one edge. She broke the seal and unrolled the parchment, then cried out when she read the single long paragraph that had been hastily scribbled:

_Sunshine...We've been alerted that you and Harry as well as other students are currently at the MOM. I can't for_ _one_ _moment_ _fathom how you could think for one second that I'd have been captured by Voldemort!  Suffice it to say, I'm itching for the fight of the century and honestly, you must understand that I may not survive it, I'm not as balanced as I once was...I can't stand living without you in my life and have deteriorated beyond measure. I think you figured that out last night. Last night...it keeps on playing in my mind and I think the memory will linger in my mind for all of eternity...Know this though: You have_ _all_ _of my heart and_ _I will love you_ _..._ _for always_ _and_ _forever! You and Harry are the ONLY precious lights in my life!_ _....I pray that I can bring you home and make up for my transgressions (which unfortunately are too numerous to mention right now) and know that I intend (if you'll have me) to continue for the rest of my life endeavoring to make you the happiest woman on the planet! Hold on tightly to Harry and keep each other safe, Sunshine! I'm on my way...see you soon!_

_____

As Hermione read the letter, she thought it looked to have began as a quick note meant only to notify her that he was on his way, then in typical Sirius-fashion, did he continue on, spilling his thoughts and feelings on the paper. Only when he spoke of blissful release, did she understand just how unbalanced he actually was. She hung her head: therapy and medication could fix that, she thought. As she read his last words to her, did she understand that he thought their minor spat had crushed her feelings for him... _no, it was merely shitty timing and bad circumstances_ , she thought... _my studies and your solitude...not a good combination at all, Sirius. Not at all_...She watched how his words and thoughts turned to those of hope and she had wished that she had ran upstairs to grab the flannel shirt like she had wanted to in the first place...he would still be alive and they would most likely be sharing a leisurely lunch after having made love all morning...  
She realized that she really wasn't opposed to conceiving a child with him...

She gathered up all of the notes and letters, refolded them and carefully placed them in a plain wooden box, then withdrew her wand from beneath the pillow and pointed it toward the fireplace. "Lacarnum inflamari," she said quietly. She then poured one last glass of Sirius' private reserve of fire whisky; she held up the glass and saluted her husband. "Sirius...I miss you so much and I pray that you have finally found the peace that has eluded you in life. I was never really angry with you. I was hurt, yes, but I threw myself into my studies as was suggest by Remus, and well, I suppose you already knew that, didn't you?" She chuckled and then again looked at the ornately decorated framed photograph in her hands of the two of them standing before the tapestry on the day of their Handfasting.

A breeze blew through the open  French doors and she watched the sheers lazily billow in the breeze and once again, she thought she heard him whisper... _Sunshine_...

She felt a singer tear glide over her cheek as she held up the glass toward the warm breeze. "I love you Sirius Orion Black...I think I always have. I know that I always will."

She drank down the contents of the glass and threw the glass into the fireplace with Sirius' likeness from the tapestry firmly fixed in her mind....

_He was finally free._

 


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conclusion

Hermione summered her holiday between France and Grimmauld Place. She walked around nearly catatonic for the weeks after Sirius' death, she thought that only Harry and Remus and possibly Tonks would understand why?

School couldn't start soon enough for her and she had told her family and friends that she had wanted a quiet dinner alone at the Three Broomsticks for her sixteenth birthday.

Unable to properly study, Hermione wearily headed back toward the common room from the library, uninterested with the concerned glances from her closest friends.

Even Malfoy left her alone...until the afternoon of the nineteenth...her birthday...

He was leaning on the banister of the staircase and cleared his throat as she walked up.

"Alright there, Granger," he asked.

Walking past him, she looked crossly toward him, then her eyes softened. "None of your business," she replied harshly out of habit. Then she sighed and closed her eyes as she continued walking.

"Ah well, that's good because I don't rightly care anyway."

She turned to face him. "THEN WHY DID YOU ASK!"

He grinned. "I merely wanted to know how the Head of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black was, is all?"

Her brown eyes widened and she grabbed his arm and led him down toward a seldom used corridor and then whipped him around. "How do you know about that!"

He sneered playfully as he stared at Sirius' ring still dangling on the sterling chain around her neck and fingered it. "Word gets around," he replied.

She lifted her hand and snatched the ring from his fingers, breaking the chain and she cried out and fell to her knees. "You broke it," she sobbed.

"Blimey Hermione! You really did love him!" He knelt down before her and pointed his wand toward the chain. "Repairo," he whispered. "I didn't know. I'm sorry for your loss. I really am."

She looked up into his eyes...they were Sirius' eyes. Why hadn't she ever noticed them before?

"My mother took a trip to France this week you see, and stopped by the old family homestead as it were, whilst there. She told me that she saw you on the official family tapestry. Said the threads were golden in color and that it's very rare in our family. Said I wasn't to tell anyone. She asked that I check on you, to make sure that you're, you know, alright?"

Hermione nodded. "Well, I'm not."

Draco nodded. "Clearly."

"Look, I appreciate your sympathies, but I really do have to be going. I can't imagine what your mates would say if they saw us talking." She rose to her feet and wiped at her eyes.

"Mother also asked me to inquire..."

"Yes?"

"You wouldn't happen to be pregnant or anything would you?"

"No."

"Oh. That's unfortunate."

"Why?"

"Should something happen to you, then the Head of the family returns back to the Frenchies. And the British line falls to Bella."

"She doesn't have any children."

"That's right, she doesn't. And should she die, it then falls to my aunt Andromeda."

Hermione smiled and nodded. "Another outcast," she whispered.

Draco grinned and nodded. "Yeah. Take care cousin. Should you need anything, anything at all, please don't hesitate."

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

Draco took his hand in hers and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Family takes care of family, Mione. Mother said that it no longer matters that you're a mud...erm, _muggle-born_. Sirius saw to that when he married you. Smart man, he was." He smiled finally and nodded his goodbye.

Draco left her standing in the middle of the empty corridor and she collected her books and followed a minute later. Crossing the catwalk to another set of stairs, she heard voices below and looked toward them and saw Sissy and Connie, standing with the Headmaster.

"Ah, there she is," he said pointing up to her and he apparated before her. "Good afternoon, Hermione," he said with a sad smile on his face. "Would you kindly accompany me to my study please?"

She held her books to her breast and looked toward the portrait of the Fat Lady who was attempting to peer around Dumbledore's shoulder at her; she pointed with her finger toward the portrait and shook her head, but ultimately remained silent. Dumbledore raised his brow and she lowered her head. "Alright," she said quietly.

"Good. I want to show you something," he said as he approached the portrait. It opened before him and he tapped at a set of bricks just inside the portal and they moved to reveal a cubby. He took her books from her and placed them in the small opening and tapped at the wall again and she watched the bricks close over her belongings. "The incantation is very easy," he said and then told her that it was to be spoken in French, the simple words, open and close. She smiled.

"How did you know about that," she asked amused.

"I created it. In my sixth year. It's where I found the Marauders' Map," he said.

"You know about that!"

He smiled. "I know about a lot of things, Misses Black. Come with me now," he said. "Can't imagine how they found it?"

She smiled at the simplicity of it all. "A simple show me spell might have worked. I think I'll ask Remus when I see him next."

"Ah. Well, how fortuitous then. He's in my office along with Professor McGonagall and Harry. Waiting for us."

She looked up at him in panic and grabbed on to his arm to steady herself. "He is! They are! Oh god!" She covered her face with her hands.

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes. He's very worried for you. We all are. That's why Cecilia and Constance are here."

She shook her head. "I'm fine, really. I promise! I don't want to be a bother!"

"You're not a bother," he replied gently. 

Sissy and Connie waited for them to join them at the main door and both women smiled warmly and offered their love, condolences and support, which brought tears to Hermione's eyes.

"You should know Mione, that he would come to the main house several times a day to gaze at your likeness...just to see how you were fairing. Quite honestly, I thought you looked quite studious. He said that he thought you looked cross. Both of us tried to talk sense to him, but he wasn't having any of it," Connie said gently. "When he died, I happened to be walking into the Tapestry room to get my book to read on the terrace and I knew what had happened. I watched his likeness change right before me, saw your panic and your pain." She took Hermione's hand in her own. "I knew that you still loved him."

Hermione nodded silently.

"You should come out to the main house, if only to have a look at the tapestry. His likeness appears so peaceful now, so beautiful. He faces you now and he's smiling as if he is still by your side. And who knows? Perhaps he is?"

Soon, Hermione found herself in the Headmaster's office along with Remus, Tonks, Harry, McGonagall, Connie and Sissy. Dumbledore approached a cabinet and opened it. A pensive floated out and stopped before him. He searched through the many phials above where it was kept and picked out two and withdrew them.

"Hermione," he began. "Do you remember your first kiss?"

"Of course I do," Hermione replied.

"You're sure?"

"Absolustly," she replied and then she felt her face grow hot as she heard the others in the room chuckle. "What I meant was..."

Harry grinned. "We get the idea, Mione."

"I should like for you to see these, Hermione." She thought she saw Remus slump in his seat as he looked away. "These are Remus' memories of shall we say, certain events?"

"Oh?" She looked toward her former teacher.

"Your courtship is longer than you think it was, Hermione," Remus said. "I ask that you keep an open mind as it were and know that I had only the best of intentions."

Hermione lowered her face into the pensive and was whisked away to the previous summer...

The Weasley twins had located Sirius' stash of fire whisky and decided to throw a party in his honor...the only missing guest, was in fact, him. The twins concocted a punch and filled it with something called Kool Aide, which Sirius had sent from America, and his fire whiskey. During the latter part of the party, was when Remus happened upon them. Sirius had woken him up from a nap, yelling at the teenagers for stealing his liquor. He had heard Sirius storm into the kitchen and he followed.

"Hello Sirius," Fred said with a drunken grin.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU STOLE IT FROM ME! IF YOU'D HAVE ASKED, I PROBABLY WOULD HAVE GIVEN IT TO YOU! BUT NO! YOU HAD TO _STEAL_ IT FROM ME!"

Sirius put his hands on his hips and walked into the kitchen and that's when Remus lost sight of him for a few seconds.

"TRUTH OR DARE, SIRIUS," George asked.

"Feck it. _Dare_ ," he grumbled.

"Kiss Hermione. _Like you mean it!_ "

Remus peered around the corner and saw Sirius place his hand on the back of Hermione's chair and he held his breath...

"No," Sirius replied curtly and moved on further into the room.

Remus sighed his relief.

"Well then, you know the rules old Padfoot! You must consume!"

Sirius nodded. "Oh yeah. Like that's going to matter, I'm already quite pissy aren't I?" Sirius lifted the ladle with his wand and brought it to his lips and drank deeply. "Hey, not bad!"He took another long sip, draining the ladle. "This is really quite good!"

Remus rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"You're our guest of honor, have a seat, won't you," George asked. "Ron, I believe it's your turn. Toss the die."

Ron smiled stupidly. "Oh yeah like it's going to matter. We all know you've enchanted the die to pick on Hermione!"  He cast the die and sure enough, it landed with her likeness face up.

He turned to Hermione. "Truth or dare, Mione?"

She sighed. "Truth."

"What's your favorite subject in school?"

The teens groaned loudly their displeasure at his query while Sirius smiled warmly.

"All of them," she replied. 

Ron passed the die to Ginny. "Just drink, Mione," she said and passed the die to Sirius. "Your turn."

Sirius chuckled and shook his head as he tossed the die and watched it land on Hermione again. His eyes moved toward the twins as they both sat against the table, chins in their hands, eagerly awaiting what might transpire. Sirius breathed in deeply. "Alright Mione. Truth or dare?" He looked into her eyes and watched her sit up in her chair and tilt her head as she looked into his. 

"Dare," she said.

"Ooooooooo..." the teens exclaimed collectively.

"Kiss me," he said. "Like you mean it." He raised his brow and grinned as he looked toward the twins. "Happy now?"

"Not yet," Fred said grinning expectantly.

Hermione sighed as slapped her hand on the old wooden table. "Fine! I will!"

Sirius' brows raised and he stood and approached her and moved in closely. "Shall we give them a show," he whispered.

"Might as well, they won't leave me alone otherwise."

"I agree." He reached his hands toward her face and lowered his to hers and her hands moved to his waist. Their lips met gently at first and her arms wound around and traveled up his back. To the teens, it looked as if they'd done this before. The kiss became heated and she pulled one arm through his and wound it around his neck and the other to his rear pocket of his jeans, easily sliding in and squeezed. His fingers wound through her hair. Sirius bit her lower lip and then soothed it with is tongue. She let out a small very high pitched noise and Remus entered the kitchen furiously.

"THAT'S _ENOUGH!_ " He pulled them apart and glared at the teens at the table. His wand was pointed directly at the pair and he waved it in a wide arc. "OBLIVIATE!"

She lifted her face from the pensive furiously. "How many times did you obliviate me!"

"More times than I care to count," Remus said.

"And Sirius!"

He nodded. "Same. Finally, I realized that there was no keeping you two apart. And when I got word that your grades had slipped in Transfig...well, rather than scramble your brains anymore, I thought it best to just let events unfold. I could tell that there was no keeping you two apart."

"Well, thank you for that," she said under her breath...it came out harsher than she had meant. She closed her eyes. "What's in the other phial," she asked quietly.

"More of the same," Dumbledore said. "It's actually quite sweet."

"Let me see then? Please?"

Dumbledore smiled and nodded. He withdrew the first memory and poured the contents of the other vial into the pensive and she lowered her head once again.

They were at the stove and chatting up a storm as they prepared breakfast together. Suddenly, the bacon popped grease onto her hand and she yelped. Sirius stopped what he was doing and rushed over to her and took her hands in his and licked at the grease and then blew on the reddened area, immediately soothing it. 

"Better," he whispered as he kissed the quickly rising blister.

She looked up into his eyes and smiled. "Much."

"Good." He kissed her brow and then brought her hands to his lips as he kissed them, a loving smile on his face...the memory then grew dark. She wished it could have continued.

Hermione felt hot tears fill her eyes and streak her cheeks as she raised her head from the pensive. "Oh god," she said sobbing once again into her hands. Harry rushed to her and held onto her from behind. She turned to face him. "You must think I'm some kind of a freak! Falling for him!"

Harry shook his head as he looked into her tear-filled eyes. "No. I don't. It pains me to know that you hurt so bad, Hermione. I'm glad he had someone to love as much as he loved you. At least he was very happy, even if it was for a short time. I just wished I'd actually known about it."

"You did Harry," Remus said mournfully.

"Then I wished I'd be able to remember it," he mumbled. "I would have loved to see him happy!"

Hermione placed her hands on his shoulders and nodded. "He was, Harry. He really was."

"Then, perhaps I might be able to see some of your memories then?"

Hermione's face turned a bright scarlet and she giggled uncomfortably. "Oh, I don't know about that," she said in a whisper. "Sirius was intensely private and well, quite randy and extremely energetic. All the time! For instance, when we disapparated, he insisted on a passionate kiss during the process."

Harry laughed as he circled his arms around her. "Point taken!" He looked at her, feigning disgust. "You shameless hussy, you!" 

She backed away, still holding on to him and pouted. Then seeing his grin, she giggled and embraced him again.

"I'm glad it was you he fell for, Mione," Harry whispered gently. "You're probably the only one who could handle him."

Harry held on to his best friend and together, they share their grief and love for the loss of an enigmatic and troubled, albeit brilliant man named Sirius Black.

 

_~fin~_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading Truth or Dare...kindly leave me your comments to the story? I'd love to hear from you!
> 
> Oh and cheer up y'all....there IS an alternate ending to this story (and it's many chapter too...LOTS happens and you'll meet some new people important to Sirius, some not so new and there will be a few surprises along the way)...It will follow this chapter. <]:D


	38. Alternate Ending - Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternate Ending, as promised...

Finally, the day that most of the students had been dreading...the day that they were all sitting for their exams was upon them. Harry merely wanted to get it over with so that he could return to Grimmauld Place to spend his summer holiday with Sirius. He had wondered how often he'd be seeing Hermione? Since Hermione had returned to Hogwarts from her time in France over the Easter hols, he had noticed that she had been receiving several letters from Sirius. And while she never opened them in his presence, he knew that they were from his godfather...he recognized the handwriting instantly as belonging to the man. For the better part of a year, the Weasley twins had insisted that there was something between the two of them, and Harry had dismissed it crossly, saying that they were merely friends and nothing but.

He glanced up at the dais at the head of the Great Hall toward the toad-faced woman staring smugly at the lot of them. He shook his head and rolled his eyes...she didn't need to be there. There were Exam Marshals walking the aisles...every few seconds, there seemed to be one moving past him. How he absolutely loathed the woman...how could anyone alive be so hated and still live with themselves? His thoughts turned to Professor Snape...Even _HE_ hated her and that was certainly saying something...although he did did experience some semblance of satisfaction whenever Snape spoke to her...he was far more scathing. Harry grinned and chuckled silently and Dean who was behind him, kicked the bottom of his chair, causing Harry to lean back, with a faked yawn.

"What," Harry whispered.

"Hermione," Dean replied.

Harry turn a bit and glanced at her from the corner of his eye.

"You're daydreaming...stop it," she whispered as an exam marshal stopped by her desk and saw that her exam paper was turned over, signaling that she was finished.

"You're finished then?"

"Yes sir," she said, keeping her eyes facing forward.

"Shall I take this up for you then."

She nodded. "Please?"

"Very well. You may exit the hall and stretch your legs Miss Granger."

She elected to remain in her seat and the marshal cleared his throat, silently telling her to get a move on. She sighed and rose from her chair, eliciting quiet groans of exasperation from the other students.

She met Professor Flitwick outside in the corridor and she requested to be let back in, promising to remain at the back of the Great Hall. She nodded her thanks when he gave her permission.

About mid-way through the exams, they all heard a thunderous boom and then another and another, still. The noises seemed to be moving closer to them. Harry looked over his shoulder behind him and saw that most everyone was doing the same. He locked eyes with Hermione only for her to shrug her shoulders and shake her head.

Finally, Fred and George Weasley appeared flying into the Great Hall on their broomsticks; they were laughing and carrying on as they threw small firecrackers into the air, disrupting the testing. But during the revelry, Harry had a horrific waking-dream: Sirius was in the process of being tortured by his nemesis, Voldemort. It had left him shaken and afraid for the man he so wanted to call Father.

When all was said and done, Umbridge had been driven out of the castle, and carted away by the Centaurs. _Fitting end for such a horrific woman_ , Harry thought and he no longer wanted to think about anything except Sirius.

The most trusted members of Dumbledore's Army came together and discussed how they would travel to London and weighing the pros and cons of each mode of travel, they elected to ride on the backs of the larger thestrals from the herd residing in the Forbidden Forest.

Hermione was still unsure and knowing that she could just run upstairs and don his flannel shirt and finger the collar for him to come to her, or button the buttons and she would appear immediately by Sirius' side, she didn't; Harry insisted that he needed her by his side however and she elected to travel to London with him. Harry thought it amusing that Voldemort had his Lieutenant and he had his and both were women...just one more way in which they were alike.

When they arrived in the prophesy room however, Sirius was nowhere to be found and to complicate things, there were all manner of roadblocks and quests to be accomplished first, not the least of which was evading Voldemort's deatheaters. The casualties were light, but there was only one injury...his best friend, Ron. The teens barely escaped once Harry held his prophesy in his hands and Ron insisted that he could continue on.

At last they came to a large ominous black door. On instinct, or perhaps it was because he had seen it in a dream, Harry reached out and opened the door. And closing his eyes, he took a step and fell several feet onto a riser, landing on the flat of his back. He looked up toward Hermione as she peered into the door.

"Watch your step guys," Harry groaned. "That first one is a doozie!"

Hermione rolled her eyes as she shook her head and she lowered herself onto the riser and helped Ron and Luna hopped down and helped Ginny and Neville lower themselves down onto the riser. Neville and Hermione helped Harry to his feet. Finally, they looked around and found themselves in a large room. All eyes fell to the large archway on the sunken dais in the middle of the cavernous room when seemed to grow brighter as they slowly approached it.

"What is that thing," Harry asked as he approached closer.

"I don't know Harry," Hermione said, reaching for him. "But I don't like the looks of it."

Neville agreed. "Nor I."

"Can anyone tell what they're saying," Harry asked. "Or have I gone absolutely mad?"

"What who's saying," Ginny asked. "I don't hear anything?"

"Nor I," Hermione replied.

"Same. Come on guys, let's get out of here," Neville said, tugging at Luna's arm, only for her to continue on toward the archway.

"You're not going mad Harry. I can hear them as well." Her large eyes cast a dreamy gaze toward the tattered, but elegant curtain hanging in the archway. "I think it's beautiful," she said quietly and she sighed with melancholy. 

"Harry, let's get out of here! Come on, please?" She pulled at the boy's arm, only for him to easily overpower her and pull away from her with a shake of his head.

"No, this is important! Hermione, just listen!" He looked to his best friend only for her to shake her head. "There's too many voices," Harry cried out. "I can't make out what they're saying!"

The students continued forward toward the arch. "What is this place anyway," Neville asked, leaning toward Hermione.

Hermione locked eyes with him for a moment and shook her head and reached for Harry once more. "I don't know! But I don't like it! Come on Harry, please? Obviously, Sirius isn't in here!"

"Hermione! _Wait_ ," Harry shouted harshly. Harry approached the dais, climbing it's steep incline and reaching the summit finally; he found that the voices were no louder than they were at the door and then, as he approached closer, he heard his own name being carried on the still air very distinctly by a pair of whispered voices... _Harry_...He looked toward the fabric to see it flutter and shimmer like the gossamer wings of a butterfly and he remained mesmerized until he felt something touch his arm as it brushed by him. He looked down toward his wand arm and behind him, but saw nothing.

Neville reached in his pocket and withdrew a sickle and threw it toward the fabric, only for the fabric to flutter and shimmer, then shudder, returning to stillness quickly, as if it had been insulted. He watched the floor to see if it the coin had been sucked in to some unknown vortex, or fell through the other side. To his dismay, it had vanished. "Yeah, I'm with Hermione. Let's get out...of... _what was that?_ "

Suddenly, the teenagers had seen what appeared to be small flashes of light around them. As they were taught by Harry in the previous months, they each turned so that their backs were turned toward each other. "Wands out," Harry muttered. Each of them obeyed. "Get behind me!"

Harry raised his wand only for dark wisps of heavy thick smoke flew by them, snatching each one of his friends away, the last being Hermione, who had pushed him down to the floor. Harry raised his head to realize that he was staring a pair of well-made shoes and tailored trousers. He looked up into the grinning eyes of Lucius Malfoy.

"Really Potter? I must say, you've put up a valiant fight. Your parents would be proud, truly they would. You know, you should really work on your occulmency though. I take it that you know what that is by now?"

Harry sneered. "Yes."

"Well, you're terrible at it."

He looked around the room quickly, surveying the location of his friends; each was too far from him to retrieve safely. "What do you want, Malfoy?"

"The Prophesy."

"The what?"

Malfoy rolled his eyes. "Honestly Potter! That crystal ball in your hands," he spat.

He suddenly remember what Sirius had said about something that Voldemort wanted, the thing that he didn't have before..."What does Voldemort want with this?"

Harry's saw movement out of the corner of his eyes and his gaze shifted from the tall Deatheater standing before him to the ones holding his friends...specifically, Bellatrix le Strange. "Filthy half-blood! You DARE speak his name!"

Malfoy raised his hand to silence her. "Oh, he's just a curious lad. Isn't that right, Potter? Well, I can tell you what you want to know. All of it. You must however, give it to me first."

Harry locked eyes with the woman. "Why did _HE_ want this?"

Malfoy shrugged his shoulders casually. "Informational purposes. Nothing more."

"Then why did he need me to fetch it for him?"

" _Because_. Prophesies can only be retrieved by those for whom they were made."

Harry saw a quick ball of light and then Sirius standing near Hermione and he grinned. "It's really that simple, huh?" He was incredibly relieved that his godfather was not only alive, but unharmed. He noticed that Sirius had a peculiar look on his face.

Sirius turned his head to look toward Hermione, who was terrified. He then looked directly in the eyes of Dolohov. "Put your wand away, or I'll break it," he growled lowly. "And if so much as a strand of her hair falls to the floor, you're a dead man. Have I made myself clear?"

"Crystal," Dolohov spat. He retracted his wand up his sleeve and Sirius moved with an air of superiority about him toward the dais.

"It's _really_ that simple,"Malfoy said to Harry.

"No, I don't think I'll give it up."

"Fine by me," he said. "I don't mind killing off each of your friends for each minute you linger. Starting with little Miss Weasley over there."

Malfoy felt a tap on his shoulder and he quickly turned around to find Sirius standing behind him and wondered why the other deatheaters didn't warn him. "Hello Lucy," Sirius said faking warmth.

"Why if it isn't the family pooch! Hello Sirius!"

Sirius winced for a half of a millisecond, but held out his arm and placed it around the man's shoulder, turning him away from Harry. "A word, please?"

Harry's eyes moved to Hermione who was still struggling in the grasp of Antonin Dolohov and while he was unable to hear him, he did see the man mouth the words, "be still." He looked at Sirius' leather cowboy boots and smiled as he shook his head and realized that he'd have to apologize to the Weasley twins.

"Sirius wait," Harry said.

Sirius' gaze shifted from Malfoy to his godson.

"You want this, Malfoy? Really?" He held out the prophesy toward Malfoy and Sirius' eyes grew wide.

"Yes," Malfoy replied as he reached for it.

"Well, I hope you can catch," he said as he tossed it high into the air and moved out of the way...he had already heard what it had to teach him...The narrative was something that he would never ever forget.

Malfoy stared in horror as he moved to catch the crystal sphere as it returned toward him and while he did manage to catch it, he also let it slip through his fingers. Sirius laughed and then quickly cleared his throat and nodded. "Well done Harry," Sirius said as he grinned. "Reckon that's gonna hurt a bit, Lucy," Sirius chided. "You know, when he finds out that you let Harry's prophesy slip through your fingers?" He shook his head in mock sympathy as he clicked his tongue.

"Thanks Sirius," Harry said with a grin, then knelt down next to Malfoy. "I really hope he's not too upset with you. I know how harsh Voldemort can be," he said. Harry looked over toward Bellatrix who had been holding Neville in her grasp, her wand at his throat. She then pointed it toward him and his grin faded quickly. Only then was Sirius on full alert.

Sirius turned his head to see her wand pointed toward the boy and he grinned and faced her, putting himself between and Harry. He waved her over and brandished his wand. "Come on. I won't bite," he teased. "Okay, I might. But if I do, you can bite back! You've had all your shots, yeah? I know all too well what a bitch you can be!"

Bellatrix glared at him, crossing her arms across her breasts.

"So do we have a deal, or what?"

When the woman released her charge, she disapparated straight for Sirius, materializing directly before him, her wand brandished and Sirius appearing unaffected by the silent threat. The other death eaters had instantly disbanded and moments later the room looked to have brewed it's own lighting storm, as bright small explosions of light, and dark wispy trails of smoke filled the room. Harry counted several members of the Order, including Remus and Dumbledore having just arrived; they were the only ones he was able to make out clearly as everyone was moving so fast...He was sure that he had seen Mad Eye Moody, Tonks and Kingsley Shacklebolt though. Each was engaged with a death eater. Harry thought it odd that The Lieutenant of the Dark Lord would wait for her duel...then he remembered that they were family. He was told by Remus once that Bellatrix was very protective of her family and even though she thought her cousin to be a blood traitor, they were actually very much alike, ruthless and scheming and completely unafraid. Still, there was the issue of a kind of a Black-family pride between the two. He also thought it odd that Dolohov had placed Hermione in a spot where she would not get hurt...at the foot of the dais. The others had merely left their charges where they were, leaving Dumbledore and Remus to round up the teens.

"Harry," Sirius said quickly as he deflected a jinx and he looked up toward his cousin. "Look you! I'm trying to have a conversation here! Do you mind! You'll get your turn!"

Bellatrix grinned at him and curtsied.

Sirius nodded toward her. "That's better! Remember who you're dealing with!"

Bellatrix put her hand to her heart. "Oh! I'm so terribly afraid!"

Sirius rolled his eyes and sighed. "Listen Harry, I want you to get the others out of here. If you go, they'll follow you!"

"No, I'm staying with you!"

"Harry...I want you to know that you've acted admirably and your father would be doubly proud were he alive. Your mother...not so much. She'd have a few choice words for you and me too, and that being said, I need you to leave this place. Now. It's about to get really ugly in here. Bella's about at the end of her tether. She's itching for a fight and I'm itching to give her one. She's had it coming for a very long time, you see..."

"Then let me stay!" Harry moved his wand to deflect a hex directed at Sirius from Bellatrix. "See! I can help you!"

"Damn! Thanks, Harry! But no. I'm insisting and I'm pulling rank! I know it's not fair, but I'll see you back at the house, alright? Now, do as I say!" When Harry still didn't move, Sirius put his hand on his shoulder and looked him in the eye. "Alright, it's like this: _man to man_...I need you to help keep Hermione safe for me whilst I'm away, okay?"

Harry tilted his head. " _What_?"

"I'll explain when I get back!" He deflected a curse sent his way from Dolohov and Harry deflected one from Malfoy. Sirius shoved Harry toward Hermione and she held out her hand for Harry to take. "Go... _NOW!_ "

Suddenly, Tonks appeared at his side as Dolohov was knocked out by Shacklebolt.

"Ah yes, lets keep it all in the family," Bellatrix said. "This should be fun," she giggled maniacally.

Hermione looked into Harry's eyes. "I know. I have a lot of explaining to do."

"You're telling me," Harry replied as he lifted his head to see a four way duel before him.

Tonks had successfully knocked out Malfoy and moved to where they were. "I have to help round up the others. Promise that you'll all band together and leave this place! Harry, please!"

Harry shook his head. The voices in the arch way were calling to him in seductive whispers and the thrill of seeing Sirius duel Bellatrix was too much for him. Harry had made his way back onto the dais when Hermione had turned her back to help Ron and Ginny. Neville was busy trying to keep Luna from approaching the dais and finally managed to wind his arms around her and pulled her away. He flung her over his shoulder and jumped down and was running toward Hermione.

Soon, the only two still dueling were Sirius and Bellatrix, who were both standing on the dais, close to the shimmering curtain, each firing curses and counter-curses at the other.

"Come on Bella! You're not even trying!"

"I don't really want to hurt you Sirius," she replied in a low voice.

"Of course you do! We've an audience after all!"

Bellatrix looked out of the corner of her eyes and saw that everyone who was left standing was indeed watching.

"I dare you," Sirius said. "I dare you to _try_." She fired off several jinxes in rapid succession toward him and he rolled his eyes as he barely flicked his wand and sent them harmlessly toward the ceiling. Sirius put his hands on his hips and faked a yawn. "Any time."

She stared hard at her cousin and flicked a weak jinx toward him.

Sirius laughed finally. "Oh come on! You can do better than that!"

" _FINE!_ " Bellatrix moved to cast a silent crucio curse designed to knock him off of his feet and render him silent as well as cause him a little pain as it hit him square in the chest.

Recognizing the mechanics of the wand movement, Hermione moved as fast as lightning and casther version of protega maxima to create a shield of blue light in the shape of a pillar around Sirius. She saw the curse leave the tip of Bellatrix's wand and she stood perfectly still and waited...it was all that she could do. She had practiced and practiced this particular spell in the event that she would have to protect Harry. Sirius watched the two beams of light racing toward him and found himself unable to move from shock, mostly and pride that his wife would have the audacity to go up against Bellatrix, even if it might be in vain.

Bellatrix turned around, not bothering to see if her curse reached her target or not.

"Well, well...You _dare_ to make an attempt to save him... _that's so sweet_..." She approached the edge of the dais and Harry moved Hermione behind him as she continued to approach them. "Still....You DARE to attempt to match your magical prowess against ME! You're a ballsy little bitch, aren't you?" She turned toward Sirius to mock him as well, but he had moved directly behind her and when she realized that he was right on her, it was too late. He circled his left arm tightly around her throat, rendering her immobile and his right hand held his wand to her throat, effectively pulling her into the column of protection that Hermione had cast.

No one would get a chance to interfere.

"Give me a reason why I should spare your life," he growled.

"Because we're _family,_ " Bellatrix squeaked.

"You're going to have to do better than that," Sirius said in a low voice.

"I suppose you're going to return me to Azkaban then?"

"Oh no, Darling...I wouldn't do that to you..." Unbeknownst to everyone present with the exception of Remus Lupin, no one was aware that he was charging his wand to deliver a powerful punch in the form of a knock back jinx. Remus was full aware that Sirius' knock back jinx could move a tree, having seen it first hand in his youth...Sirius moved her to the edge of the dais. "Apologize to my wife," he whispered through gritted teeth.

" _What?_ "

"You heard me."

" _Absolutely not_ ," Bellatrix spat.

"Bellatrix Black-Le Strange, I command you as head of the Family... _apologize to your Mistress_."

"You're mad! She's a _mudblood!_ "

Sirius moved closer to her in an almost intimate fashion and whispered, "oh, I was hoping that you'd say something like that. Well, you know the family laws as well as I do. See you in the next life, cousin..." Sirius kissed her cheek and released the power of his wand that had been continually building, and with all the emotion that he could muster...his love for Hermione and his hate for Bellatrix...all of the cruelty that she had personally lashed out upon him had been put into his jinx as he pushed her feet out from under her...he wanted this to hurt...he wanted her to _feel_...

Bellatrix's body was catapulted from the edge of the dais and she flew into the air and landed on her left shoulder instantly breaking her neck. She skidded to a halt at Mad Eye's feet. The grizzled retired auror looked down at the crumpled body and with some difficulty, he managed to kneel down and check for a pulse. He looked toward Sirius who merely stood perfectly still as he watched the blue column of light dissipate. There was no expression to his face. He moved toward the edge of the dais and hopped down where Harry and Hermione rushed toward him in a fierce embrace. Sirius' arms remained at his side as he stared over their heads at Kingsley who was fast approaching him.

"Your wand, Sirius...please? I'm placing you under arrest."

Sirius made no attempt to move. He merely closed his eyes and when he felt Kingsley's fingers circle his wand, he released it. Kingsley magically shackled Sirius and moved him toward the exits. The remaining Death Eaters vacated the premises instantly, leaving behind them black clouds of wispy smoke in their wake.

Harry and Hermione protested to the Nth degree to no avail. Albus and Tonks rounded up the rest of the students and escorted them to exits.

When Harry, Hermione and the remaining members of Dumbledore's Army entered the large corridor and walked slowly toward the lift in silence.

Hermione looked to Tonks. "What's going to happen to him?"

Tonks shook her head. "I don't know. He killed her. We all saw it."

"He did society a huge favor," Neville growled.

"You won't get any argument from me, Darling," Tonks said quietly.

"Where will they take him," Hermione asked, nearly sobbing with worry.

"He's been placed under arrest, so he'll be taken to processing."

" _NO! He can't go back to Azkaban!_ "

Shouting erupted in the lift and continued when the doors opened. Hermione saw Kingsley emerge from an office door and watched Hermione rushing toward him in a full sprint. She grabbed at his robes when she reached him. "He can't go back! Please!"

Kingsley stood perfectly still, towering of her. "Calm down Misses Black," he said in a low voice and he looked toward Harry. "And I don't want to hear anything out of you, Harry." Kingsley stood guard at the door.

Mad Eye hobbled over toward them and entered through the door and Hermione caught a glimpse of Sirius as he stood before a desk. He looked toward her and winked his eye, then returned his gaze toward the person who was talking to him...that person was his personal solicitor. Mad Eye slammed the door in their faces.

"That was quite the show you gave everyone back there!"

"She had it coming," Sirius said. "And you know it."

"Yes well, that may well be. I hope you know that this is your lucky day."

"Oh?"

"Yes. That's why I came by the house to tell you and then we got the call to come _here_ ," he grumbled. "Damned kids!"

"Oh, they're a good lot and you know it," Sirius said.

"MMMM...."

A witch in a burgundy robe approached Mad Eye and Sirius and returned his wand to him. "I performed Prior Incantato on this wand."

"And?"

"A simple knock back jinx. Completely harmless really. I would say that this _event_ was accidental. You should release him now Moody. Mister Black, I do require your signature on some paperwork though."

"I'm sorry, why?"

"Well it is customary for a former inmate of Azkaban Prison to sign for their belongings when they pick them up, Sir."

A deep crease formed between Sirius' eyes and he shook his head. "I'm still not following you, Madam?"

The woman looked toward Moody. "Oh dear lord! You said that you would tell him!"

MadEye Moody shrugged his shoulders. "Didn't get a chance to, did I?"

"Didn't get a chance to tell me what?"

MadEye grinned. "They located Pettigrew and brought him in last week." He slapped Sirius hard on his back. "You're a free man, Sirius..."

"Sorry?"

"You heard me," he said as he turned away to hobble toward the door. "Would you like to make a show of it, or would you rather simply walk out of here?"

Sirius' eyes misted over and he swallowed hard. "I just...I just...want to walk out of here," he said quietly.

"You got it. _After_ you sign those papers for your belongings."

Sirius nodded and followed the woman to her office..

Hermione looked toward Harry as they sat on the floor in the corridor, holding each other's hands. The minutes ticked by slowly and when Sirius appeared in the doorway, carrying a parcel, sixty-three minutes had passed. He approached the terrified teens and stood before them.  "Come on, let's go home," he said quietly as he held out his hand toward them. They both grabbed at his hand and nearly leaped to their feet, then embraced him.

"What did they say," Hermione in her high-pitched nervous voice.

"To go home," he replied.

"What?"

"Told me to go home. You however, still have to return to Hogwarts to pick up your things. So I figure that we can skip home and take the express. I don't feel like apparating at the moment."

"Sirius, you can't," Harry said. "I can't even imagine why you're out in the open! What if they see you and cart you away again!"

"Oh, but I can, actually. That reminds me Harry, I have some things for you." He knelt down on the floor and placed the parcel before him. He opened the bag and rooted through it then pulled out a toy broom and handed it to Harry. Then he reached in and withdrew a photo album and held that in the air and Harry took that in his hands as well. Sirius tilted his head and tilted his head as he looked to the side, chewing on his lower lip and withdrew a sky blue Onesie that was covered with golden snitches and handed it to Harry. "That's about all I managed to get. I'm sorry, I wanted to grab more, but I sort of ran out of time, you see?"

"W-what's all _this?_ "

Hermione put her fingers to her mouth as tears streaked down her cheeks.

"Well," Sirius replied as he pointed, "that's your first broom. And the photo album is self explanatory and those," he pointed to the Onsie. "Those were your favorite PJs. Sorry, they're a little small for you now, but if you unroll them, you'll find a pair of black plastic glasses. Those were your Dad's. I thought you might want to have them."

"My _Dad’s_...but Sirius, I don't understand?"

"Well erm, MadEye and Kingsley had come round to give me a bit of news and to escort me here so that I could pick my things up. You see, I had to come in person to sign for them if I wanted them returned to me, otherwise, they would have gone to a consignment shop. But then, we got the call to come here and get you out of her and..."

"Oh my god," Hermione squealed.

Sirius grinned and nodded his head as his eye misted over again.

Harry shook his head. "I'm sorry, I'm still not following you?"

"Come on Harry, you're not that thick are you," Hermione chided.

As if a light bulb went off in Harry's brain, his eyes grew wide and he grinned. "They found Wormtail?"

Sirius nodded. "They did."

"When!"

"A week ago."

"Why so long!"

"Well, Kingsley and Tonks have been covering for me for over two years. They would have carted _them_ to Azkaban if they just come over and brought me here, you see?"

"So that's why Tonks has bouncing around then," Hermione said.

Sirius nodded. He looked up and saw Albus standing nearby patiently waiting. Sirius motioned toward him and the teens turned to face their Headmaster.

"I believe congratulations are in order, Sirius?" Albus held out his hand. Sirius got to his feet and took his hand in his. Albus pulled him close. "I owe you an apology, Sirius," he whispered.

"It's not necessary, Sir," Sirius said as he pulled away. "Really. It isn't."

"So, where will you go?"

Sirius shrugged his shoulders. "Dunno?"

"Let's go home," Hermione said.

"The Dog House," Sirius asked.

"But what about Harry," she asked.

"Well, he can come too!"

"A side along apparation of that distance with three people! You! Are! MAD, Hermione exclaimed.

Sirius stood tight-lipped and shrugged his shoulders and shook his head as he held out his hands.

Albus stuck his head between the newlyweds. "If I may interject, I do know where the Chateau is. I'm certain that we can find the Dog House without too much trouble..."

"Oh, would you, Sir?"

"What about our things," Hermione exclaimed again as she put her hands on her hips. "And Crookshanks and Hedwig!"

"What about them," Sirius asked, looking deep into her eyes.

"They're at SCHOOL!"

Sirius grinned. "No they're not," he replied in a sing-songy voice. "At least, not for long."

The teens looked toward Albus, who looked around at the walls and whistled a happy tune. "Harry, take my arm." He then looked toward Sirius. "Race ya..."

Sirius laughed and nodded. "Oh and Harry! Before I forget...I'd like to introduce you to your new Godmother, _Hermione Black_."

Hermione closed her eyes and shook her head as she exhaled an open mouthed sigh.

Harry stared at his Godfather and his best friend hard. " _Wot?_ "

Sirius laughed and took Hermione into his arms and planted a long full on lip lock on her as they disapparated.

Harry looked toward his Headmaster. "Did he say _Godmother?_ "

Albus nodded. "Yes he did, Harry."

"So that means..."

"They're _married_. Yes."

" _What! How long!_ "

"Since Easter, I believe...?"

Harry's face contorted into a look of disbelief. "I'm gonna kick her arse for keeping this from me!"

Albus chuckled. "Oh, I rather doubt that, Harry. Take my arm please?"

Harry obediently placed his fingers on the robes of his Headmaster. "I can't believe that she would keep that from _mmmeeeeahhhhhhhh_....."

Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter disapparated from the main corridor of London's Ministry of Magic to an undisclosed location in France...


	39. Alternate Ending - Chapter 2

Sirius and Hermione apparated to the front door of the Dog House; the wind whipped Hermione's hair around making her look incredibly formidable. Sirius placed his finger to his lips and slithered through the shrubbery to look into the front window of the living room; seeing a fire in the hearth and that a few of the lights on...it was if they were expected. He saw Connie walking toward the bar, and take a small inventory. She spoke to one of the maids and a butler; the look on her face looked to be one of excitement and that she was giving them final instructions. While Sirius appreciated the sentiment, he was none too keen on having her in his house while he was away...it felt as if it were an invasion of their privacy.

Sirius returned to Hermione who was holding her arms as she was now quite soaked...Sirius was as well. He stood in front of her and placed his hand flat on the door and it opened at his silent command, causing Connie and the staff members to turn and face them with a start.

"You're here," Connie said excitedly as she approached them, her arms out to embrace them. "It's certainly a tempest out there! We haven't experienced a storm like this in ages!"

"It's merely a little rain," Sirius replied.

She looked to Hermione. "Your husband...the man of understatements..."

Hermione could only nod her head and chuckle.

"Oh and I've some sad news..."

"Oh?"

"We've lost a beloved family member..."

Sirius stood still and felt his blood rush to his feet. "Oh gods...not _Sissy_..."

Connie's face contorted. "Oh no, Darling! Mother's too ornery to die just yet!"

Sirius breathed a sigh of relief and he collected himself quickly. "You must be referring to _Bellatrix_..."

Connie nodded as she took his hands in hers. "Yes. I know she was your cousin...I am truly sorry for your loss."

Sirius shook his head. "I'm not. I'm the one who sent her on her way."

A bevy of emotions crossed Connie's face. " _Ohhh_."

Sirius grinned. "Come on...I just know you're dying to know what happened..."

"Well...she _was_ family..."

"That's putting it mildly." He turned to his wife. "Darling, would you kindly fix me a drink please?"

"Erm...I, uh, certainly, of course. What would you like?"

"Surprise me," he replied and pursed his lips and winked his eye.

She sighed as she tilted her head, moving toward the well-stocked bar. "Somehow, I knew you were going to say that." She sighed hard and looked up at him after having taken a look at the pluthera of bottles. She poked her head up and found that Sirius was staring toward the bar. He chewed on his lower lip and then smiled; Hermione craned her brow and put her hands on his hips. "Wine or spirits?"

Sirius thought for half a second and his smile brightened. "Spirits."

She nodded and removed the bottle of fire whisky and withdrew an Old Fashioned crystal glass, then poured a double, neat. She picked up the glass and came from behind the bar and handed it to him. "I'm going to change my clothes and dry my hair. I feel like I've taken a shower outside."

He kissed her brow as thanks for the drink. "I'll be up shortly," he said.

She nodded and looked to Connie. "Will you be staying?"

"Knowing your husband like I do, I rather doubt it, Cheri."

"Oh. Well, it was good to see you again." She moved to embrace Connie and then turned toward the staircase. "I think I'll take a bath, actually. It's been a devil of a day..."

Sirius waited until he heard that Fleur exclaim her happiness that her Mistress had returned, and turned to Connie. The older witch held her hands up in defense. 

"Monsieur Dumbledore had sent a communication that you would be arriving. I only just got it a few moments before you arrived."

Sirius nodded. "Ah. So that's why you're in my house."

" _Yes_..." She rolled her eyes. "Luis was called away for a happy emergency...he's going to be a grandfather! And it's Leo's day off. If you require him, he will return, but..."

Sirius shook his head and smiled.

"Anyway, I wanted to make certain that everything was just so, especially since your Godson is to be staying with you..."

Sirius nodded and smiled. "I understand. Are Harry's things in a room?"

She nodded. "Yes. He has an owl...?

Sirius nodded. "Yes, Hedwig. Is 'Mione's cat here as well?"

Connie nodded. "Yes. If I may, that poor cat is in need of a good pruning."

"He's looked far worse, believe me..."

She shrugged her shoulders and nodded her head. "Alright. I'll leave you to it then. I look forward to hearing your tale and.... _welcome home_ , Sirius."

"Thank you," he replied as he looked into her eyes. "Commend me to Sissy, please?"

"Of course Darling..." She reached up to kiss his cheek and stepped back to disapparate.

" _That's it. I'm warding the bloody house,_ " he said in an aggravated tone to no one.

He looked up toward the staircase and began his ascent up; he heard the water running in the large tub in the master bathroom and he smiled...a bath with his beloved would be lovely...

He had almost made it toward the top of the staircase, when he heard the doorbell ring and then frantic knocking. He closed his eyes and allowed his head to droop. Turning around, he all but stomped down the stairs and held out his hand at the maid rushing toward the door. "I've got it, Yvonne," he said wearily. 

He reached the door and opened it to find Harry and Albus under a magical umbrella. Sirius shook his head and smiled. "It's a tempest out here," Albus exclaimed.

He nodded. "Yeah." He looked to Harry. "Welcome to the Dog House, Pup," he said cheerfully as he embraced him.

"Thanks Sirius," Harry replied holding on tightly. As he pulled away, he looked up into his Godfather's eyes. "Please tell me that Hedwig..."

Sirius smiled warmly and nodded. "She's upstairs. Although, I've no idea which room she's in. Hold on, I'll find out... _FLEUR!_ "

The tiny elf popped in and stood in awe of the old Wizard and the young boy. "Master called for Fleur?"

"Yes. Fleur, this is Harry Potter. He is my Godson. Please see to his needs and take him to his owl, _please?_ He's quite worried about her..." He realized that Hermione was rubbing off on him with the "elf thing"...

Fleur looked up into Harry's eyes and she cooed. "Oooohh...."

Harry smiled and reached down to shake her hand, causing Sirius to sigh with amusement. 

"Hello Fleur," Harry said in a low airy voice.

"Fleur is Hermione's personal house elf Harry."

"Oh? And how is she taking that?"

"She's still getting used to it actually."

"I'm surprised that she hasn't given her a _dress_..."

"Ohhh noooooo..." The tiny elf's large eyes watered. "Fleur is a goodly elf..." She sniffled.

"Oh, I'm sure you are! I meant no disrespect!" 

Fleur grabbed on to Harry's legs in an embrace, tears filling her eyes, causing even Albus to chuckle. 

"Please take him upstairs, Fleur..."

"Yes Master Sirius..." She reached up and took Harry by the hand, causing Harry's brow to raise as he looked to Sirius. "Follow Fleur, Master Harry! Fleur will show you the way!"

"Thank you..."

As the tiny elf led him up the stairs, Harry turned his head and grimaced, aware that the tiny elf was practically in love with him...

Sirius had sucked his lips in as he tried not to laugh and shook his head, pointing toward the staircase. Only when his Godson was out of earshot, did he snigger.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so that now you've gotten your feet wet, what do you think?  
> Kindly let me know in the comments!!


	40. Alternate Ending - Chapter 3

Sirius had long realized that he was not going to get any alone time with his wife until it was time to retire...and he grumbled at everyone and everything and withdrew upstairs with his drink in his hand.

Harry sat at the large table in the kitchen, noshing on a roast beef sandwich when he looked up to see Hermione entering the kitchen in a housecoat and a towel wrapped around her head.

"HARRY!"

"'Lo 'Mione," he replied as he swallowed. "Long time no see!"

"I know!" She rushed around the table and embraced him from behind. "How long as it been! An entire hour or two?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Give or take?"

She giggled at her best friend and she moved to sit across from him at the large table and pulled her one leg up on the chair and reached for a bit of cheese and a few grapes that had been set out on a large plate.

Harry was not smiling. "I've a bone to pick with you," he said finally.

"I know," she replied quietly and wiped her hands on a napkin. "Well, lets have it."

"Dumbledore told me that you've been _married_ to my _Godfather_ since _Easter! Bloody-fucking Easter!_ "

She held up her hands and closed her eyes.

"How come you never told me!"

"I..."

"Even Dumbledore didn't know right away!"

"Yes, but..."

"You never said a word! NOT. One. Word!"

"Well, imagine that, Harry James Potter! I still can't get one in edgewise, can I!"

Harry sat back in his chair and huffed. "Might have let me know. I'm supposed to be your best friend..."

"Oh, this sounds familiar..."

"Wot?"

"You and Ronald. In fourth year." She popped a grape in her mouth and chewed loudly, just to annoy him, causing him to wince as she smacked her lips.

"Not even REMOTELY the SAME THING! AND YOU KNOW IT!"

"Will you kindly keep your voice down please?"

"Why! No one's here!"

"There are lots of people here. This house has a staff, Harry. It's not like at Headquarters..."

"Oh."

"Just because we happen to be alone at the moment..."

Harry closed his eyes and pinched at the bridge of his nose beneath his glasses.

"It happened quite suddenly," she said.

"You're not pregnant or anything are you!"

"No," she chuckled.

"Well good! At least you didn't _have_ to get married!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh yes, I can picture it now...Hermione Granger-Black all _HUGE_ , trying to move through the stacks AT _SCHOOL!_ "

She tilted her head.

"Thank god, _Remus_ doesn't know...He would flip his lid!"

"Good call, because he did, actually. So you're not telling me anything that I haven't heard already. So, get it out of your system and don't speak of it again!"

"But, Mione....he's so much _older_..."

She nodded. "I'm aware of that, Harry. We're both _very quite_ aware!"

The teens sat in silence for what felt like an eternity.

"So...you really love him?"

"Yes, I do," she replied gently.

"I knew he was keen on you, but....gods, Hermione..."

"You did?"

"Yeah. It's really weird, but I've actually dreamed about it..."

She nodded. "I did as well. For a long time..."

"So, do you...you know... _have sex?_ "

She nodded. "Yes. It's all part and parcel of being married, Harry...What did you think?"

He clenched his eyes tightly and shook his head as he held up his hands. "I don't wanna know!"

She laughed. "Then, why did you ask!"

He shook his head. "I don't know...It's just, this is all...not _normal_..."

"Normal is a setting on a clothes dryer, Harry," Sirius said as he entered the kitchen, frowning. Hermione smiled and craned her neck backward and Sirius leaned down to kiss her and Harry grimaced. Sirius looked into his Godson's eyes. 

"And how is it that you know about clothes dryers, Love," Hermione giggled.

"Harry's maternal grandmother was fond of the phrase...said it often to Tuna," he grumbled.

Harry sniggered: " _Tuna_..." Then his eyes moved back to Sirius and the look on his face and he quieted down instantly.

"I advise you to get used to it Harry." Sirius took the chair next to her and spun it around before he sat down.

"Oh dear," Hermione said almost chuckling, "you're _grumpy._ "

" _Humph_." 

Harry's gaze went from Hermione to Sirius, and back again several times.

Sirius stared across the table, his brow raised high, and his lips pursed tightly. "You've something else to say?"

"Well, yes. I just..."

" _Wot_."

"I just have one question..."

"And that would be..."

"Are you happy? You know, _together_?"

Sirius' face softened immediately. "Harry, you need to know and understand that I love Hermione very much. And that she makes me _so_ very happy," he replied in a quiet voice and then turned to Hermione and took her hand in his and kissed it tenderly, then held it on top of the table. "You?"

"I am deliriously happy!" She nodded her head and smiled as she looked in to his eyes.

Harry tilted his head as his eyes moved back and forth at the unusual couple sitting directly opposite him. "Just...just give me some time to let this sink in, alright?"

"That's fair Harry," Sirius said.

"I mean...you two are two of the people who are most important to me in the world...and..."

Hermione sprung up and rounded the table, throwing her arms around her best friend's shoulders. "Thank you," she whispered as she kissed his cheek.

"So, do you have a ring and everything?"

"Yes!" She held out her hand to let him examine the ring shining brightly on her finger. "See?"

"Blimey Hermione!" He looked up into her brown eyes. "It suits you, you know?"

Sirius leaned his chin on his arms as they were crossed before him on the back of the chair and smiled.

"Still, I would have liked to have been invited to the wedding," Harry said sadly.

"Oh, there's still time for that," Sirius said and Hermione nodded.

"Mmhmm..."

Harry's face contorted. 

"We're handfasted," she offered.

" _Handfasted_..."

"It's not lawful."

"Oh, so it's not a real marriage then?"

Sirius nodded. "Oh it is, in every sense of the word. The family has recorded it in the books and the banks and wherever it has to be recorded. Since she's not quiet of age, it wouldn't be prudent to have an official wedding right now."

Harry held his hand. "Now, I'm _really_ confused."

 

 


	41. Alternate Ending - Chapter 4

Finally, and with much satisfaction, Sirius was able to spend the alone time he needed with his wife. Both fell sleep immediately thereafter, wrapped in each other's arms.

Hermione heard the birds chirping at dawn as her eyes fluttered open. She smiled having realized that Sirius was spooned tightly toward her; she stirred slightly and he tightened his hold on her, effectively bringing any space between them to a close. She felt him growing in his sleep at her back and moved herself to receive him from behind, which he never admitted to, but was his very favorite position with which to take her. 

He didn't make it easy for her, but she managed to take him in and barely gyrated her hips and this caused him to awaken with a pleasurable thick-voiced moan.

As if on cue, Fleur popped in at her Mistress' side of the large bed. "Begging your pardon Mistress?"

Hermione opened her eyes, but only barely. "Yes Fleur, what is it?"

The tiny elf held up and envelope in the air, barely visible from the edge of the bed. "An owl arrived for Master Sirius," she whispered.

She sat up and fluttered her eyes open. "Oh...thank you, Fleur. Was there anything else?"

"Would Mistress and Master require refreshments?" Her eyes barely peered over the edge of the bed as she had climbed up the side of the mattress. 

"Coffee," Sirius grunted thickly. "And a croissant or two. _Or three_."

Hermione giggled. "Hungry are you?"

Sirius pulled her back down to the mattress quickly. "Mmmmhmm..."

Hermione grinned...far be it for her to deny her husband.

She let him have his way with her. Again.

When he'd had his fill of her, and she could give no more, he crawled back to the head of the bed and sat up, holding his hand out for his coffee, which had been mysteriously placed on the side table. The cup arrived to his hand a little quicker than he had intended, causing the hot liquid to spill over onto his fingers. "Ahh...shite!"

Hermione pouted for her man and removed the cup from his hand and kissed the hot skin, lapping up the coffee, then blew on the heated area, soothing it quickly. "You've a letter," she said.

"I heard," he replied as he sat up. "Well, lets see then?"

She reached over on her side table and retrieved it, handing it over to him. He read the envelope and sighed heavily, recognizing the handwriting...he'd been dreading this...He opened the envelope and withdrew the letter and scanned it quickly. Then he smiled, but it quickly faded when he heard his wife's voice. "What is it? Is everything alright?"

He nodded. "Yes. Just a very good friend wishing me congratulations on my freedom."

"Oh?"

He nodded. "Apparently, it's all over the news."

"Well, I should hope so!"

"'Mione, we have to talk..."

"Uh oh. Sounds positively scandalous!"

He chuckled nervously. "Well, I don't know about all that, now."

She moved to sit cross-legged facing him. "Alright, so...let's get it over with then? No secrets, remember?"

He nodded and chewed on his lower lip. "Well...Gods, this isn't easy, Sunshine..."

"O dear! _Sunshine_ , is it? What could it possibly be! Oh! I know! You've a secret love child holed up somewhere!"

Sirius looked away uncomfortably.

"Sirius, I was kidding!"

His gaze returned toward her, only for him to look away again. "It was before you came along...I think?"

"Well, Remus warned me about this."

"It's not like that!"

"Then what's it like?"

"I don't...Things are foggy. I don't quite remember. That's when the headaches started...I'm sorry," he said finally.

A cold wave of shock coursed through her entire body and she rose from the bed.

"Sunshine please! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

She nodded finally. "I'm going to go take a shower and let this sink in. Excuse me, won't you?"

He nodded silently and sighed. He couldn't blame her for being upset, especially since they'd agreed to no secrets. But the subject had never come up...not really. And he really couldn't remember things clearly. He realized then that when the subject of children did come up, he ignored it, terrified that she would leave him.

He waited for almost an hour until she emerged from the master bathroom. She stared at him from the doorway. His head raised and the gaze from his puppy-dog eyes was not lost on her...he was deeply aggrieved by his sin of omission.

She stood in the door, a large towel wrapped around her body and a smaller on wrapped around her hair. Her hands were on her hips. "Right," she said as she approached the bedside. "I've had a bit of time to let this sink in. So talk to me about the particulars."

He held out his hands in defense as he revealed that he'd never seen the child, but he was aware that the baby had been born a girl and that had been named, Penelope Astor, for apparently, she was a beautiful baby. He held out a birth announcement and a photograph toward her...it was all he had of the child.

Hermione listened to her husband quietly as he spoke in a soft voice...he imparted that he wanted to see the child and be in her life, but if Hermione didn't wish it...

"Are you mad!"

Sirius nodded. "I don't think I ever had a full deck to begin with, Sunshine..."

"If the mother..."

" _Allison_ ," Sirius replied quickly.

"If Allison is agreeable, then you should be," Hermione said plainly.

"You're not angry then?"

"Not so much that you fathered a child...it was before you and me, yes?"

Sirius nodded.

"Well, then. Not much I can do about that, is there?"

Sirius shrugged his shoulders like a naughty child who'd been caught doing something they ought not to. 

"You should write to her and invite her to the Dog House."

"While Harry's here?"

"Why not?"

"His brain will implode upon itself!"

She giggled at the picture in her mind. "I rather doubt that."

_____

During breakfast, Remus had been given the coordinates to the Dog House and he utilized the floor network immediately. He walked through the living room. He turned in a wide circle, admiring the furnishings and art as well as the local flora that had been placed in many vases around the room. "HELLO! ANYONE HOME!"

Upstairs, Sirius' eyes widened and he threw on his denim jeans and all but flew down the staircase recognizing the voice instantly. "You made it!"

Remus' face beamed with happiness for his best friend and held out his arms to receive him. "SIRIUS! YOU BLOODY LUCKY DEVIL, YOU!"

Sirius held onto Remus for a long time, and Remus felt the man's body convulsing and he held on to him. "Let it out, mate," he said gently.

"Oh gods...I can't believe it...." He pulled away, still locked onto the man and looked up into Remus' eyes. "Is it real? Did it really happen!"

Remus nodded. "It did Sirius. I spoke to Peter this morning prior to accessing the floo..."

Sirius released him and his facial expression turned oh, so, dark.

"He asked me to tell you that he is sorry."

"He's only sorry that he got caught is all."

Remus shook his head. "According to the medi-witches, he's exhibited signs of extreme depression probably brought on by guilt. He named me next of kin, so they contacted me and informed me that he was on his way to Azkaban and wanted to know how long that I thought he might survive?"

"And you said?"

"Not long. They're considering putting him in the mental ward and keeping him nearly catatonic so that he cannot perform magic." He watched Sirius scoff. "They're aware of the situation that you two found yourselves in."

"Oh? And what do they say?"

"They described to me, someone who was very intelligent to the point of being genius."

Sirius laughed.

"They spoke of a muggle term which I am familiar with..."

Sirius' brow rose as he walked over to the coffee table and he bent over at the coffee table and opened a small box. He withdrew a cigarette and Remus frowned...like him, Sirius only smoked when he was very upset, or very drunk, and usually, there wasn't one without the other. "And what's that?"

" _Idiot_ _savant_ , which basically translates to _stupid_ _genius_."

"Well," Sirius replied, drawing deeply on the cigarette, "that about sums him up in a nutshell, doesn't it?"

Remus nodded. "I told them that Peter should talk to you before a decision is made and they agreed."

"I've nothing to say to him," Sirius muttered beneath his breath, hearing footfalls on the stairs.

Harry decended the staircase and saw Remus standing in the middle of the living room. "Remus!"

Remus craned his neck and held out his arm. "How are you Harry!"

"I'm great! It's it brilliant about Sirius! We're all so happy!"

"It's been a long time coming," Remus replied quietly.

"I think Harry should go with me."

"Go with you? Go with you where?"

" _To talk to_ _Peter_ ," Sirius replied in his annoyed tone.

"YOU'RE MAD," Harry spat.

"That's a given, Harry," Sirius chuckled.

Harry rolled his eyes in teenage-fashion and sneered.

Hermione was next to descend the staircase. "Good morning, Remus," she said. "Thought I heard your voice..."

"Morning, 'Mione," he said smiling brightly. "Oh, you'll find this amusing..."

She smiled and embraced him quickly and let him kiss her cheek.

"Sybil contacted me upon my arrival at the school to secure your things..."

"Oh?"

"She asked me what the hell happened at the Ministry."

"Oh?" She looked troubled.

"Yes. She mentioned _you_ specifically, so I told her." He looked for a place to sit down, but everything was so nice and clean and opulent. Sirius' brow craned high as he scowled, as did Hermione's and Harry sighed hard as he lowered his head. Hermione took hold of his arm and led him toward the kitchen as Sirius stood in the middle of a gray smoke-cloud, shaking his head. "She said," he whispered, "that Sirius was supposed to _die_ yesterday."

"She said, WHAT! _OF ALL THE BIZARRE FUCKING BULLOCKS!_ SHE'S GOT A _LOT_ OF NERVE!"

"THAT'S MY GIRL," Sirius yelled from the other room, laughing...only Hermione did not share his enthusiasm for his laughter at the moment.

Remus took her hands in his and held on tightly. "The problem is that _three_ other astrologers and seers that I know, sought me out and came to me with the same information. _He's not supposed to be here_. You've set some sort of astrological mechanics in motion."

She shook her head. "No. I simply refuse to believe that!"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I just thought you should know is all," he said gently. "They're saying that you changed the course of the fates yesterday, 'Mione. They're all in a tizzy over it!"

"Well, what if it was _my_ fate to change his," she replied, laughing nervously as she shifted her gaze.

He shook his head. "I'm not the one to say, Sweetheart, I'm afraid."

She nodded. "Thank you for telling me. I've no idea what I'll actually _do_ with the information..."

Hermione requested that Remus' things be placed in a guest room and she brought "her boys" into the kitchen for a breakfast of eggs, bacon and toast, feeling very much like Molly Weasley at the moment and she smiled to herself.

 


End file.
